Once Upon A December
by Coconutters
Summary: Who would have thought that one month would change the lives of so many people!  Rated M because that's the only way I know, or want to know, how to write. Please RxR
1. Making the Grade

**I'm not entirely sure what to call this story. It's not really AU but it is in a sense. It's gunna be a wild ride so please relax and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else referenced in this story.**

Will couldn't get get the conversation out of his head. He had been replaying a thousand times like a broken record on his heart. He loved Emma. He couldn't stop no matter how hard he concentrated on glee or his classes. He even thought about going into therapy for it but decided against it, knowing that Lima is a small town and people would talk. He closed his eyes and remembered again and the if only's once again rushed into his head.

QQQ

_Will had just gotten out of his car that Monday morning and headed straight for the choir room. Once there, he grabbed the first place trophy and looked at it in admiration. _The kids have worked so hard this year at sectionals_,he thought. _They deserved this_. As he was headed down the hallway to her office to show off his, the glee club's, accomplishments he saw one of his Spanish students leaning down close to one of his glee kids. They were talking about something, and clearly James, the Spanish student, didn't want to be overheard. James was also on the football team and one of Finn's close friends. As he came close to the pair he slowed a bit and listened out of curiosity._

_Rachel, who was leaning against her locker was looking down at the floor as James was talking to her. It looked like she didn't like what she was hearing, she was in her Rachel Berry defensive stance. Arms crossed against her chest like she was trying to literally hold herself together. She quickly glanced up at the football player._

_"You really think this will work?" Will overheard her say._

_"It's the only way he'll be with you, Berry. Take it, or leave it."_

_Will didn't look at them as he was passing them. The last thing he needed was Rachel on his case about eavesdropping on her conversation. Will reached his destination, knocked and went inside. He put the trophy on her desk._

_They chatted for a minute then Emma spoke, using a slightly more strained tone than before.  
_

_"I need to tell you about my weekend." She said as she tried to make eye contact with him._

_"I think I'd rather not hear all the details."_

_"Carl took me to Vegas."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Emma held up her left hand and Will's eyes locked on to what was there._

_"...Is that an engagement ring?"_

_"It's a wedding ring, actually." Their breathing was uneven, both unaware of what the reaction would be. Finally, Will found his voice._

_"I...I-I'm happy for you." She saw the light in his eyes leave. She saw his heart break. _

_"Will I..."_

_"Let's just leave it at that." He grabbed the trophy which now felt like a ton of bricks and walked back to his office._

QQQ

That was a few weeks ago. It was now mid-December, and he still thought about her, about her and Carl constantly. It was torture. Thinking of them playing house, how Carl would come home and Emma would cook this amazing dinner. They'd talk about their day, watch TV maybe and go to bed...

He couldn't stand it. He hated it. The idea of him touching her, touching his Emma. But she wasn't his, not anymore. Maybe she never was really his. He turned his attention back to the Spanish tests he was grading. Will knows that he should treat all students equally, but he had a soft spot for his glee kids. Tina, who should be getting a D in his class, was pulling a B-, and not to mention Puck who should be getting a solid F was getting a C-. He knows he shouldn't be helping his glee kids. It was he, after all who called out Sue and her dumber than door nails Cheerios. He refused to pass them, but that was out of revenge for her mistreatment toward The Glee Club. It was different. Wasn't it?

_I shouldn't be letting the glee kids slide by with grades they didn't earn. It's unethical. But, if Puck fails then he won't be eligible for New Directions. Then where would we be? We've already lost Kurt, we can't lose another strong male vocalist. Puck needs help, but he won't agree to it. There's got to be something that I can do for him._

Will leaned back in his chair, and stretched. Picking up his pencil, he went back to grading the tests on the difference between the preterit and imperfect tense verbs. He smiled to himself as he reached for a test with a gold star in the upper right hand corner. _At least there's one glee clubber who I don't need to worry about failing. _A smile spreads across his face as he lines up the answer key to her test.

_QQQ_

Rachel Berry stared at the piece of paper in front of her, awestruck.

_This can't be,_ she thought. _How can I, Rachel Berry, the epitome of perfection not be getting straight A's? Of course it's Spanish that's standing in my way of a perfect 4.0 GPA. Mr. Schuester has been out to destroy me and my career since day one. Why stop with my clearly talented vocals when he has the power to all but fail me in his class, too. I will not stand for this. No, I cannot stand for this. He will not be the reason I don't get a perfect GPA this year.  
_

Rachel shoots up from her seat, grabs her things, and storms out the door into the hallway headed directly to Mr. Schuester's office. As she walked, she was oblivious to her surroundings only able to concentrate on the man that was the bane of her existence on this earth. She reached the choir room door, opened it then made a beeline his office door. Without knocking, she swings open the door and walks the three steps it takes to get to his desk and slams the paper with her calculated Spanish grade on his desk.

"Mr. Schuester, I understand that you have become jealous of my talent in the fact that I will become a Broadway star while you sit here in this one-horse town continuing to grade meaningless papers thus creating your personal mission to destroy my spirit in glee by giving my solos to Quinn and Tina, but _this _is totally uncalled for."

"I, uh..." Rachel cut him off.

"An A minus? AN A MINUS! How can you be so cruel? So completely satanic to give me anything less than what I so obviously deserve, which is an A. I can not begin to tell you what my perfect GPA means to me, Mr. Schuester. I believe that what is need here is for you to..."

"Rachel just stop it! Ok, stop it! An A- is a great grade, especially for a foreign language class. Any other student would happy with your grade, over the moon actually." Will stands up and moves around his desk to stand in front of her.

"But that's just it, I'm not 'any other student.' I'm me, and I have to find a way to get an A, otherwise my dads will..." Rachel was still clearly upset, talking fast with a urgency in her tone.

"Rach," he grabs her by the shoulders to steady her. "It will be alright. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Please." She inhales and slowly let's the air escape her lungs. She looks up at him and their eyes lock. Rachel stares into them and notices the small gold specs in his brown eyes. She takes another breath, holds for three counts and releases. Will felt her shoulders relax slightly.

"I'm okay now, Mr. Schue. But what am I going to do about the A-?" He notices that he still had a hold of her shoulders and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Well, normally when a student needs academic help in my class I send them to a tutor. But it being close to the end of the semester, all my tutors are booked solid until after finals." He runs his right hand through his hair, then rests it on the back of his neck for a second. He sees the look of helplessness in her eyes.

"I guess, I could tutor you." At this news she smiles a smile that could cure cancer and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. Will is taken by surprise by this sudden act and freezes, not sure how to react. Then as abruptly as she embraced him, she let go.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. That's really nice of you." She picks up her bag that she dropped by the door in her dramatic entrance.

"There's something that I would need in return." Rachel turns back around to face him.

"Puck isn't making the grade he needs to be able to be part of glee in Spanish class. Since I am tutoring you, do you think you could tutor him after a few sessions with me? It would really help me out as well as glee." He watched as the light in her eyes slowly faded.

"Noah and I don't get along. He's a womanizer, and I find him completely deplorable. But if that's what it takes for me to come out on top, then consider it done." Will sat on his desk and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked defensively.

Ignoring her question he asked, "What times are you free this week?"

She noticed he didn't answer her question, which irked her. She decided to let it pass. "I have second period free, and after glee club on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Monday and Wednesday I have ballet club and Friday I have to be home early so I can cook dinner for my dads. My lunches are all free."

"I've got second period free, too. And I normally eat lunch alone in here. We can meet in here at either time. I'm in here for my prep period, too. Just knock first next time, huh?"

"Sorry I stormed in like that, sometimes I tend to get a little carried away. I'll see you second period Mr. Schue." She turned to leave and placed her hand on the door. "And I know it must be hard for you since Ms. Pillsbury got married. It sucks, you can't be around her because it hurts to look at her knowing she's not going home with you. Knowing she's not yours. I understand what that's like."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Finn. It can be pretty rough." She gave him a half smile.

"See ya tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

"See ya tomorrow, Rach."


	2. Fireworks

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I don't really know where this is going either and I don't know what couple will end up together in the end. If you have suggestions or something you would like to see happen PM me and I'll try it out. Oh, and as of last night the Christmas episode doesn't exist. I have other plans. I may take a few scene's from it but most of it doesn't happen. P.S. When a song comes through this fic, I would advise you to listen to it on youtube or something because it will make it much better and really visualize the scene! **_Here is the extended url for youtube /watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw&feature=fvw_ **(start it at 37 seconds)**** Hope it makes you smile! Happy reading!**

_Emma Pillsbury-Howell._ Emma stared at her own name plate outside her office door before she entered her office. She crossed the room and sat down in her perfectly sterilized chair behind her perfectly sterilized desk in her perfectly sterilized office. She let out a small sigh as she reached for her lemon scented hand sanitizer and worked it into her skin. Emma was unusually free this afternoon, so she decided to take advantage of her free time and opened her tote bag; hoping to find her crossword book. Her fingers grazed over the book she bought yesterday and gently lifted it out of her bag. Mostly she would consider herself the Jane Austin type, but yesterday in Borders she found herself wandering into the romance section of the store.

She read the backs of a few books with title like The Virgin Heiress and Love's Winter's Promise, and put them back giggling to herself and shaking her head. _How can anyone get so lost in one of these books? _ Her thoughts continued to wonder, _love isn't always fireworks. Sometimes love is an appreciation for another person, sometimes love is a mutual respect. It's not like what's in these books, not every romance has a problem or a certain forbiddenness to it. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted one of the glee kids approaching her section. Emma attempted to put the copy of Praying for Love's Miracle back on the shelf but couldn't find it's proper place in time.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury." Rachel stopped in front of her and greeted her with a sweet smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well Rachel, and it's Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell now. I guess that's a little long, huh." Rachel nodded and tucked a stray hair behind her left ear. "What would you suggest?"

"I don't know, it's hard to call someone by another name when you're so used to calling them something else." After a long pause Rachel spoke. "How about Mrs. H?"

"Mrs. H. I like it. But why Mrs. H? Why not Mrs. Howell?"

"Well, as a glee kid I'm partial to Mr. Schue's feelings and having everyone start calling you by a last name that isn't your maiden name or Mr. Schue's last name would kinda be like adding vinegar to a wound."

"Oh." Was all Emma said. She didn't think Rachel would be that forward with her thoughts but again this is Rachel Berry standing in front of her.

"Well, that's very considerate of you. I'm going to um, go now. " She hurried past Rachel to the door when she remembered she still had a book in her hand that she hasn't paid for. Not wanting to go back to where Rachel was she approached the check out line. _Why can't I just be normal like other people and be able to toss a book on another pile of books where it doesn't belong? I'm not going to read this book, it's so silly. _Emma glanced down at the cover and noticed the hunky man standing behind a red-haired woman gently holding her at her hips. She also couldn't help but notice that the man looked like Will. _I really don't need this book._ She shook her head as she layed her purchase on the checkout counter.

QQQ

Will had been sitting at his desk for too long. He was cross-eyed and his muscles were stiff. After a long stretch he decided to take the remaining tests and finish grading them in a different place, a place where the walls don't seem to close in every time he looks up. He rose from his chair, gathered his things into his bag and shut down his office. The drive home was quiet, normally Will had music blaring from his sound system. Approaching a stop light, Will turned on the radio and settled back into his seat. It was Katy Perry's new song, "Firework." Will turned it up and almost sheepishly began to sing...

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_ You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night..._

Will decided he wasn't going home after all and was in the mood for a white chocolate mocha. He turned on his turn signal and headed into Border's parking lot. All the while still blaring a ridiculous teenage girl song from his stereo. He pulled on his shades and continued to sing and began to dance around in his car.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

He smiled and for the first time in almost two weeks and exited his car. Slamming the door shut, Will took a deep breath and walked toward the big double doors. They were playing the same radio station in the store, which had him chuckling to himself. He walked up to the counter to order "the usual" as the girl at the counter called it.

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_ And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

He found a small table by the windows and settled in. He glanced up and saw Rachel wave to someone and walk off. That's when he saw her. _Emma._ Her name sent imaginary fireworks flying around in his head. They were talking about something, and Emma seemed uncomfortable. He was intent on watching them when the song ended, he couldn't make out what they were saying. He took a sip of his mocha which was still a little too hot. Emma crossed over to the check out, and he watched her silently as she looked down at the book she was buying. He saw something in her eyes, something he couldn't put a name on. As she exited, Will tore his eyes away from her and went back to grading his papers.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, fancy meeting you here."

"Hey, Rachel." Will gestured for her to have the seat across from him. "I thought you had ballet club, it's Monday."

"I skipped today. Somehow practicing my arabesques doesn't sound as appealing as a white chocolate mocha." Rachel curled her fingers around the cup in front of her and looked up at her teacher.

"_You_ skipped? Why is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, there was just an impulse there to skip so I did. I'm glad it turned out this way, now I can rea,d watch the people coming and going. Sometimes not giving in to some temptations, as little as they may seem, can actually hurt you in the end. Making people more uptight. What's something that you give in to sometimes, Mr. Schue?" Rachel crossed her legs, making her skirt show off some serious thigh. Will glanced down at the movement, which seemed to happen in slow motion. He inhaled sharply and spoke.

"You can't tell anyone. This has to stay between you and me." Rachel leaned in, looking him in the eye.

"Don't worry Mr. Schue, despite what the glee club thinks, I can keep a secret when it really counts."

"I may or may not have been singing and dancing to that new Katy Perry song in my car." Rachel laughed out loud.

"Are you serious? That's really funny! So that's your guilty pleasure? Singing girlie teenage songs in your car."

"Well, it was just the one time. I don't think it will happen again."

"It's not that bad, you should let loose more often. Have some fun."

"Yeah, fun" The word resonated in his brain. "Fun! Upbeat...I've got an idea for glee club. And I could use your help."

"Does this help require me singing in front of the club as a demonstration?"

"I believe so."

"Then I'm all yours."

Outside the sun sets and the air turns cold as the sun fades into the horizon. After an hour of talking about almost nothing, Will walks Rachel to her car, they exchange goodbyes and Will climbs back into his car. On the way back to his apartment, his head is buzzing with possibilities for the glee kids and he becomes excited about his new assignment. Little did he know that tomorrow would be the beginning of something that will change his life forever.


	3. A Helping Hand

That Tuesday morning Will Schuester woke up late. Very late. It was 7:45 A.M. and instruction at McKinley High began at 8:15 A.M. Bolting out of his bed, he sprinted to the shower not bothering to turn on any lights and took the fastest shower since his college days when he lived in the dorms. He towel dried himself as he walked from bathroom to kitchen and put his morning bagel into the toaster oven. He walked back into his room and grabbed a button up shirt, tie, vest and sports jacket. He put on the shirt, tie and jacket but neatly folded his vest into his bag. He always liked to have something extra in case he spilled something on his shirt during a day, a lesson well learned. Jumping into his pants he heard the bell ding that signaled his bagel was done. Will grabbed his bagel and thermas of coffee off the counter. He grabbed his bag and shoved his feet into his shoes and he was out the door, heading to his car.

Will arrived at work with only five minutes to get to his first class on time. He walk/jogged down the long hallway and glanced into the guidance counselor's office out of habit and smiled at the woman sitting in her neat office. Emma began to smile at Will, but was replaced by a sudden look of confusion. Will brushed the look off and continued his journey to his classroom. He unlocked his door and slid inside. He went behind his desk and quickly got all his papers in order and thanked the good Lord that he did his lesson plan last night. He pulled off his jacket, took a swig of coffee just as the bell rang.

The students filed in and took their seats. Will noticed all the strange looks he was receiving from his students. He ignored them, taking it as some strange practical joke on him. After Mr. Schue settled down his freshman Spanish 101 class he turned and began writing on white board.

"_Buenos dias, clase. _Today is the last day we will learn something new because tomorrow we will start reviewing for the final. Now, I know it's early but there's no such thing as being over prepared."

He went back to his white board and continued writing examples of the present progressive.

QQQ

The bell to end first period sounded and Will found himself a bit chilled. He rummaged around in his bag and found his sweater vest. He pulled it on over his head and adjusted it accordingly. Will shut his briefcase, grabbed his tote bag and headed to his office. Rachel was waiting for him outside his door. He unlocked it for them and held the door open for her.

"Morning, Mr. Schuester." Said Rachel as she smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Rach." He dug out the textbook for her class and all her tests over the semester. Rachel was still standing, backpack still on her shoulder.

"Here, have a seat." Will rolled the other chair in his office next to his own chair behind his desk.

"Sorry I'm a bit unorganized. I don't usually take on tutoring students myself. Is there anything you'd like to focus on in particular?" Rachel set her multi-colored star backpack to her right on the floor and sat up straight in her chair, placing her text and notebook on the desk.

"Well, there isn't really one thing that I'm terrible at. I was hoping we could brush over the material from the semester. You know, just some of the harder stuff."

"Alright, let's see what you need to work on." Will took out her first test, which she missed only three items, all on the same topic. "Looks to me that we should go over affirmative and negative expressions." Rachel tried to get a better look at what he was pointing at. She rolled her chair closer to his and stopped when she felt her leg push up against his. When he didn't move away, she left them like that and rested her head on her right hand. She picked up her pencil and wrote in her notebook that she should reread that section in her book.

"It just looks like a memorization problem, Mr. Schue." He looked up from her test and saw her jotting down something in her notebook.

"You, right. You just mixed up a few words. Like here, you wrote in _alguna _instead of _alguna vez._ The first meaning 'some' and the second meaning 'ever.' Let's look at test two." It went on like that, Rachel writing things down while he explained to her why she missed each problem. They worked through almost all of test two when they heard footsteps on the tile floor approaching outside Will's office. They both looked up to see Emma in the open doorway.

Will instinctively rolled his own chair a few inches away from Rachel's as he leaned back into his chair. "Hey, Em. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? Hi, Rachel."

"Morning, Mrs. H. Mr. Schue was just helping me prepare more thoroughly for the upcoming final."

"Oh, but um, Rachel I doubt you need any help getting a passing grade."

"I want an A. I don't want my perfect 4.0 soiled by an A minus." There was a pause until Emma spoke.

"Anyways, the reason I came down here was to see if you, could do me a favor." Emma was looking at Will. Rachel glanced over at her teacher and saw his muscles slightly tighten.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, Carl is out of town for the week and I need someone to get the Christmas tree from attic. I'd go get it myself but there's a lot of dust up there and I um, I can't go up and be around all the dust mites and particles in the air and it's dark, not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything it's just that-"

"I understand," Will interrupted. " I'd be happy to help you. I've got glee today after school so it wouldn't be til about five. Is that alright?"

"I think that would work. It'll be quick, I don't want to keep you from any dinner plans that you might have."

"You don't have to worry about keeping me from anything. I'll see you later." She nodded and walked back through the choir room. Will ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled rather loudly.

"I don't know why you agreed to that either." She said, reading into his actions. " You're just setting yourself up for more heartache."

"I know, but I can't say no to her. Could you say no to Finn if he needed your help?" Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap.

"No, I guess not. But it's different, Finn's not married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend. But I know what you mean. There's just that person in everybody's life that you just can't quite say no to. Even if people like us do everything for them, only to get our hearts stomped on in the end."

"You know, you were right. You're not just another student." Will put a comforting hand on Rachel's forearm where it rested on his desk.

"Sometimes I think I am. I feel so alienated at school. Like I have absolutely no friends here. I feel invisible." She looked at him then, and saw that he meant what he was about to say.

"You're not invisible, Rachel."

QQQ

Will had just downed his lunch in about ten minutes, it's not that he was trying to hurry through his meal he was just really hungry. His office seemed to be a bit stuffy, so he opened his one window to let in some cool, crisp air and opened his office door. Still not satisfied he took off the vest he had put on after first period, and relaxed into his chair. He was about to pull out a stack of papers he needed to grade when he heard a light tap on his door frame. Knowing who it was, he beckoned her inside.

"Come on in, Rach. Pull up a chair." She did so and pulled up to where it was this morning. As she sat down, Rachel noticed something that made her giggle.

"Nice tie, Mr. Shue." That's when Will looked down at his tie. Sure enough, there it was. Treble clef, gold stars and all. Not having a chance to look at himself before he put on his vest earlier that day he hadn't realized he put on the tie Rachel had given him almost a year ago.

"Oh. Ha, well this is kinda awkward." His fingers went to untie it.

"Yeah, kinda." She said as she sat down. Will was having trouble making his fingers do what he wanted them to. This did not go unnoticed.

"Here, let me." Will reluctantly let go of his tie and let her try to unloosen it. She moved her legs in his direction so she was facing him. Rachel's hands slowly rose to the blue material. Will looked down at her fingertips and noticed the french tip manicure. It made her hands look elegant. Delicate and soft. He knew she shouldn't, couldn't, but when Rachel began to withdrawal her hands he took her hands in his. He was right. They were warm, and very soft. He held them for what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds. Their eyes locked and this time it was his turn to really notice her eyes. They were dark, and passionate. Similar to when she sang.

"Thank you, Rachel. "

"Anytime." She said. Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was Rachel becoming closer? No, his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He was suddenly snapped back into reality. He shook his head, and let her hands drop from his.

"So, uh, direct and indirect pronouns."

"Right," said Rachel almost in a whisper. "Wait, have we learned that yet?"

"No, but it's what your class will be learning today. I was hoping you could help the other kids with it around you."

"Oh." She reached in her bag for her Spanish book and pencil. As she did this, Will started the lesson with her.

"Now, in the sentence _No tenemos dinero,_ it can be shortened using the word _dar _and pronouns. So, instead it can be read _El nos lo da._ Here, let me break it down for you..."

QQQ

Emma was now completely engrossed in her book she bought yesterday, much to her dismay. A voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Em. You got a sec?" She didn't even have to look up, she knew who it was.

"Sure, Will. What-uh-what can I do for you?" He noticed she still had that awkward stutter, and he still thought it was cute.

"I just realized, I don't know where you live now. Glee is gunna start here in about fifteen minutes."

"What are you doing with them today?" Emma said as she started drawing out directions for him.

"Well, they're not doing much today, which is why we're getting done an hour early. But on Thursday I'm introducing a new assignment. It's gunna be a great tool to get the kids energized. Rachel's gunna help out." Emma looked up from her paper for a minute.

"You and Rachel looked kinda close when I was in there this morning. Not to mention you were wearing the tie she got you when she had that creepy school girl crush on you." Her eyes met his and she went back to drawing her map out. A flash of Rachel looking into his eyes ran across Will's mind before he could block it out.

"Uh, yeah. It's actually kinda funny. I was running really late today and I thought I grabbed my navy and red tie. I didn't even look at it while I was tying it."

"That explains why you were running to your class today. Normally you pass my office at 7:50. Not that I look for you when you walk past or anything, that would be...strange. So, well. I'm glad you didn't purposely wear it. Here are the directions to my house. It's white with blue shudders and two rose bushes on the porch." Will looked down at the map.

"It looks easy enough to find. I'll see you around five then."

"Yes, see you then."


	4. Little Things

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just couldn't get in the mood. Thanks for being patient with me!  
**

Emma stared at the clock in her and Carl's kitchen. It read 5:15. Lucky for her he was running late. Will had called her around 4:30 saying it would be closer to 5:30 because there was a potential new member that wanted to audition. That was fine with Emma, it gave her more time to prepare. Her hands smoothed over her 50's style checkered lilac apron as she exhaled and crossed over to the oven. Emma bent down, turned on the light and glanced in at her carefully prepared zucchini casserole.

Looking down at the top rack she noticed her rolls were a nice golden brown. Emma grabbed her matching lilac and white checkered oven mitts and took the rolls out of the oven and placed them on the stove for them to rest while she grabbed one of her hand woven baskets from the pantry. After lining it with a cloth of the same pattern as her apron and oven mitts, she placed the rolls in the basket; each with it's own place.

After setting the table, Emma heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime once, signaling it being half past. Grabbing two glasses she fills them with ice, and then proceeded to pour sweet tea three fourths of the way full.

QQQ

"Mr. Schue, do you have a second? I want to talk to you about my song selection for Thursday." Said Rachel as she pranced over to the piano after Will dismissed the club.

"Sure, Rachel but just one minute. I want to get to Emma's as soon as possible and leave as soon as possible." His gaze darted up from his bag and noticed half of the glee kids still meandering around the choir room.

"Don't worry it will only take a minute." Rachel made eye contact with Finn as he exited the room and for a moment her world froze as she remembered what his eyes looked like when he held her close.

"Rachel?" Will noticed the exchange between his students and felt a sudden pang of sympathy for his lead vocalist. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

Rachel put on her showface and the confidence in her voice was back. "Perfectly fine, . Now about that song, I feel that it would be appropriate if-"

Will stopped putting sheet music in his tote and and cut her off. "Rach, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Santana, Brittany and Puck were still in the choir room so he dropped his voice. "You don't have to be ashamed of your emotions."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I know that, but it's hard sometimes. Especially when I don't have any real friends to talk to about what's going on in my head. Someone that knows how it feels." Her arms crossed over her chest, head slightly cast downcast.

"I can relate to that. It's hard not being able to talk to someone about what you're feeling." The movement of the remaining students caught his eye as they quietly left, leaving Will and Rachel alone.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought. Sometimes I think that you're out to get me, to tear down my dreams of making it on Broadway but sometimes you can be kinda cool to talk to, even if it's about my shattered heart." She gave a nervous giggle as a tear escaped from her eye and fell onto her cheek. Will stepped around the piano separating them and spoke.

"Rach, don't let Finn get you down like that. You are an amazing person." He took his right hand and placed it on the side of her face, and wiped away her tear with his thumb. His breath caught in his throat when she looked up at him, her dark brown eyes trying to read him.

"You really believe that?" Will tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do." Rachel still felt his warm hand still tangled in her hair and brought her own hand up, covering his with hers. Neither one spoke. Neither one breathed.

"You should go." Said Rachel, still holding Will's hand to the back of her neck. Will breathed in and a small smile played on his lips.

"I should." He bent down and kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment as he inhaled her scent. He let go of her and stepped back, he noticed the color that went to her cheeks. Shaking his head, he bent down to get his bag.

"I'll see you second period tomorrow?" He asked as he turned to head out of the door.

"You can count on it." Rachel watched Will exit the choir room and let out a long sigh. Rachel realized she never did run over her two song selections she had in mind with her teacher and decided that she needed his opinion tonight so she could start rehearsing the song and dance moves when she got home and settled in for the night. Lucky for her, she knew where his new apartment was located.

As she went to her locker to grab her Spanish and Calculus book, she started thinking. _What was that that happened back there? Am I crazy, or did he just flirt with me? No, he wasn't. I've gone over this a hundred times in my head, and he is right. He is my teacher, I am his student. Nothing more. He's just concerned, being a friend. _She smiled to herself, thinking how she finally had a true friend.

QQQ

Finn Hudson was a simple guy. He liked school, glee, his friends, and girls. One girl in particular, who was currently the reason why he felt so empty and second fiddle to Puck. He looked over at her as she opened her locker a few down from his own. She was smiling, something she hadn't done in weeks; not since the break-up. _At least something is making her happy, _he thought. _She looks good today, kinda like a awesome hybrid of Jessica Alba and Sandra Bullock. _

Rachel glanced up and caught him checking her out. He quickly put on his coat and tried to get Rachel out of his head. _Rachel's hot, I have to admit, she's nice and everything but should I forgive her? Is it time to let it go? Yeah, I talked to James about it a lot; mainly because he's like my best bro since Puck keeps getting with my girls. But it doesn't really help. He knows a lot of stuff about me and Rachel's relationship and history. I even talked to him about it before he auditioned for Glee today, he thinks I should move on but I still love her. Maybe if I pray tonight, not to grilled cheesus, to the real one. There's just one thing standing in my way of being with her again, and I'm to ashamed to really admit it to anyone. Sure I told James about it, I know he's good about keeping things to himself. She's great but I can't get it out of my head._

Finn's hand-brain coordination was terrible. He hastily grabbed for his three-ring binder and it slipped out of his hands. Before he could react, it toppled to the floor; papers spilling everywhere. He didn't even have time to register what had happened when he saw Rachel bending over, already gathering his papers. He bent down to get the rest.

"Here," said Rachel as she handed over dozens of unorganized paper.

"Thanks." He stood there, shifting his weight not sure what else to say. Things have been so awkward for the two of them. Finn was about to sling his bag on his shoulder and walk out the door when Rachel caught him off guard.

"Is it true?"

"Is...what, true?" He was completely clueless.

"I have been thinking about it a weeks now, it's always been in the back of my mind. It's something James said." Her eyes were looking anywhere but where Finn was.

"He-He told you? About the thing? I didn't think he'd do that, I told him not to."

"It's ok. I've thought a lot about it.." Rachel watched him as he put his binder in his bag.

"So...what do you think?" Finn shut him locker door, and picked up his backpack.

"If it means being with you someday in the the near future, then I'm going to go through with it." She paused so her answer had time to sink in. "I haven't figured out the details yet, but I am confident that I will find what I need."

"Wow. Well, let me know when you..." He doesn't like thinking it, let alone saying it out loud.

"I will." He nodded at her response. "I've got to get going, there's something I have to work on for Thursday." She turned to leave when Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, what's going on Thursday?" He took a step toward her.

"You'll see." She smiled at him and rounded the corner. Finn was left dumbfounded, in the hallway, smiling.


	5. Unexpected Song

**Ok, so just a warning...Wemma is about to happen. After I posted chapter four I couldn't stop. I want to write more but I have work tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy! Please RxR, it is much appreciated! :)  
**

Will double checked the address on the map Emma had drawn him, once he was satisfied he had arrived at the correct destination he pulled into the driveway. As he climbed out the of the car and up the sidewalk his thoughts overran his mind. _Alright, relax, it's just Emma. I'm going in there, getting down the tree from the attic and getting the hell out of this house. Emma and Carl's house, _he reminded himself. He rang the doorbell and nervously looked around the porch and saw the two perfectly symmetrical rose bushes planted in matching ivory pots by the door.

He heard Emma's heels clicking on the hardwood floor, then the deadbolt turn.

"Hi." Emma looked up at Will and smiled.

"Hey, Em." Will tucked his hands into his pockets. "I like you're rose bushes. They're very...well kept."

"Thanks. How did you know they were mine?" She opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. He gave her a half smile and reluctantly stepped inside.

"I know you, Emma." He looked at her and took her in. She was wearing a vibrant yellow cardigan and the cutest lilac and white apron he had ever seen. That's when the aroma coming from the kitchen hit him.

"Something smells good. You cooking dinner for yourself?" He wiped his feet on the welcome mat and a few clumps of snow fell to the floor.

"Well, I was actually hoping that maybe you would join me." She held her breath for his response.

"Is that a good idea Em? Wouldn't Carl be upset?" Will began to take off his coat and scarf and hang it on the coat rack conveniently placed by the door.

"I, well, um. Carl, I admit, wouldn't be happy about it but I wanted to cook dinner for you. And Carl isn't here, he's hundreds of miles away at a dentist convention. It's just dinner, between two friends. I miss that. Us, being friends. Don't you miss that too, Will?" Will was silent for a minute, trying to process what he just heard. _Emma misses me. Not just me, our friendship. What do I say that?_

_"_I miss us, too." He smiled at her and caught her eye. "I'd love to stay for dinner." Emma beamed back at him. _It's a start._

"Good." She said.

"So, where the attic? I'd rather get that done first so we can enjoy dinner."

"I'd rather eat first, I'm really hungry. If that's okay with you,"

"Sure, whatever you want, Em." She smiled again and walked toward the kitchen, Will not far behind.

"Wow, you really went all out. Do you do this every night? It must be tiring." He went to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands before touching anything.

"No, not usually. Normally I cook for myself, Carl is always at the office. He doesn't get home until late some nights. Please, sit down." Emma took her seat at her glass top round table. She loved that table, it was the only thing in the house besides her clothes that was hers. Carl hadn't let her bring anything else from her condo. Emma continued.

"I'm not sure what he does at such late hours, I'm normally asleep by the time he comes home. I don't even hear him come into our room." Will's insides churned when she said _our room._

"Maybe he files things or something. I'm not sure what dentists do. Don't you ever ask him why he's always so late? What time does he get in normally?" Will grabbed a roll and tore it in two. He noticed the cloth inside the basket matched Emma's apron.

"It varies, sometimes he's home for dinner. Maybe once or twice a week, but the other nights he gets home around eleven. I'm just guessing, I'm in bed by then and I wake up around midnight to make sure the doors are locked. I'm kinda paranoid about that." Emma buttered her roll and wondered why they were talking about Carl of all things.

"Well, if I learned anything from my marriage with Terri it's that secrets don't make for a strong marriage. Maybe you should talk to him about it. It could be something as simple as a second job or night house calls or something." He took a bite of the casserole and sighed in contentment. It had been so long since a woman had cooked for him.

"I don't know, Will. What if it's something not simple." She said as she played with the edge of her napkin in her lap. "What if he's...I don't know."

'What if he's with someone else?" She nodded. He continued on, "Emma, you won't know unless you talk to him about it."

"Do you want some wine? I have a great white zinfandel." Emma rose and went to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed the bottle of wine as Will spoke.

"Oh, I don't...uh, sure. Wine sounds great." He watched as she poured them two glasses.

"Is it hot in here to you? I-I-I feel so warm." Emma felt her cheek and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm okay, are you feeling alright? I'll open a window to let in some fresh air." He began to get up out of his chair when she started back towards the table. _I guess Carl is a sensitive subject._

"No, I'm alright. I've just been having these spells is all. It'll pass in a few minutes. Here." She handed Will his glass.

"Spells? How long has this been happening, Em?" He took a sip of the zinfandel, it was good. Too good.

"Just for a few days. I think it's just stress. I've had three kids come to me this week with an STD, and another girl is pregnant." Emma was thankful for the change of subject.

"Seriously! Is it one of my glee kids?" Will knew Emma would tell him anything that concerned one of his glee kids, and Will did the same with her. They never kept anything from each other when that group was concerned. They trusted each other with the information.

"Well, yes. It's Santana." Emma finished off her serving of casserole.

"Please tell me she isn't pregnant. Last year Quinn almost broke us with her baby drama." Will grabbed his glass and took another sip of it. When he sat it down he realized it was half gone already.

"Santana has chlamydia. She's lucky it can be cured." Will and Emma discussed this new development in their group of kids they both cared about so much and topped off the bottle of wine. It was Emma's favorite, Carl never let her have any in the house. He said it's bad for her teeth.

When dinner was done, the two of them cleared the table. Emma let him do the dishes, even though she would rewash them later. Will turned on the radio and Katy Perry's Hot N Cold came on the radio. As the two of them continued putting the leftovers in containers and finished washing up their dishes; Will began to sing and dance around Emma's kitchen. Emma joined in at the chorus and soon the pair were prancing around the hardwood floor, flirting shamelessly. Something came over Emma. She completely let go of herself and began to feel alive.

Emma spied the hand held sink sprayer, picked it up and aimed at the man dancing around her kitchen. Will immediately jumped into action.

"Do you really wanna play this game with me, Emma? You know I'll win." Emma was laughing at her drenched counterpart. Will closed the space between them, grabbed the weapon out of her hand and completely soaked her. She was too busy laughing to realize that she was probably full of germs. Will grabbed her at the waist and tickled her ribcage. Emma's cries of 'no' and 'stop' had no effect on Will. She put her balled up small hands on his chest and attempted to get him away from her.

Emma looked up at him, and for the first time in what seemed like forever she saw Will. The Will she fell in love with so long ago. She didn't know why, nor did she care why but she touched the side of his face and looked at him with her big doe eyes. No one was laughing anymore. Emma bit her bottom lip, which caused Will's attention to rest there. Emma reached up on tip-toe and lightly brushed her lips against his. That was all it took for Will. Emma felt so warm beneath his touch. In fact, despite the cool water he just sprayed her down with she was on fire. Will trapped her between the counter and his hips, pressing into her. Emma ran her hands down his back, clutching his shirt she pulled him closer into her. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop. And God help her, she didn't want to. She was so vexed by him, so incredibly turned on.

Will began to unbutton the top buttons on her cardigan while his lips trailed down Emma's neck, lightly biting and kissing his way down. Will looked into her eyes, and saw sheer need. His hands went to the back of her thighs and before she knew it, she was on the counter and her bright yellow cardigan was on the floor. He had never seen her like this, not when they were dating at least. The closest he came to this side of Emma was when she had helped him practice for Rocky Horror. He noticed a draft on his chest and looked at his shirt and saw that it too had somehow made it to the floor. Both his hands were at the side of her face, he moved her head back and kissed her lips again. It was different this time than the first time she kissed him that night. This was carnal, both were drunk off each other. Will darted his tongue out and licked her bottom lip, in response Emma opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. She moaned, a soft painful moan.

Emma wrapped her legs around Will's waist and felt that he needed her, too. As she went for the buckle on his pants the phone rang.

"Ignore it." She said as she pulled his belt off. Will's hand roamed to the back of her skirt trying to unfasten it so he could unzip it and slide it off her. The phone kept ringing. Will dipped his head to her lacy bra and placed a kiss just above the fabric, his hand cupping her right breast. Emma shivered. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey Ems, it's me." Carl's voice echoed throughout the first floor of the house. The two paused.

"I was just calling to check in and see what you were up to. Call me when you get the chance, honey. I love you, night." By this time Will was buttoning his shirt and Emma was off the counter, bending over to get her sweater.

Will was already walking to the door.

"Will wait. Can we talk about this?"

"What is there to say, Emma? You are married." He snatched up his coat and didn't notice when something flew out of his pocket.

"Will don't go." She said as she reached out to touch him. He wrapped his scarf around him, and walked out the door into the snow. Emma stood at the door and watched him go.

"Will, come back!" He opened his car door. She ran after him, not bothering to put on a coat, not caring that it was snowing. She reached the car as he started the engine, and pounded on the window.

"Will, stop." He wasn't listening. If he was, it would have changed everything. If he had heard her, his life would have been so different from that moment on.

"I love you, Will Schuester." She watched as the only man she has ever truly loved drive away and out of her life.


	6. Loosen Up

**So, I have decided that everything from the Christmas episode on, does not exist. And, I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy with midterms and the like. Oh college, why must you stand in the way of my writing this? Thank you all for the subscriptions to this story and the PMs and the reviews. It's been great! The next update won't take as long to get up. That you all for being patient.**

Rachel walked out the double doors of McKinley High into the cool night air. She looked out into the parking lot and was taken aback by the white sheet of snow covering the black asphalt. For Rachel, the snow was a true blessing after the day she had. Between the anything but normal exchanges between her and Mr. Schue, and Finn confirming what the newest member of glee club, James, had said to her, it was all too much more one day. Not to mention the reason why Rachel was exiting the building so late. That really sent her over the edge.

QQQ

Rachel rounded the corner after speaking to Finn, thinking of which song she was going to sing and all the possibilities for the new assignment when a very male voice called after her.

"Hey, Rachel! Slow up for a second." Rachel turned around to see Puck briskly walking toward her.

"What is it, Noah? I have things I need to take care of."

"I heard you were getting extra help from Mr. Schue." Rachel began to feel slightly annoyed, _why can't he just tell me what he wants?_

"Yes, I am. What is it that you want?" Puck's eyes shifted along with his feet. He was not accustomed to asking people for help, this was difficult for him.

"I was wondering if you could, maybe, help me with my Spanish stuff. Mr. Schue came to me today and told me I was failing. So we struck a deal. If I got a B on the final and did an extra credit paper; I'll get a C." Rachel remembered how she promised Mr. Schue she'd help improve Puck's grades, but she still didn't like it. She didn't like being near him. She sighed a long drawn out sigh and looked up at him.

"C'mon, Rachel. I don't like this just as much as you, maybe more, but I really need help."

"Fine. But what do I get out this? Tutoring you will be taking up valuable time, which could be used to upload a myspace video, working on choreographing our next song or studying." Puck thought about this for a moment. Just what exactly did he have to offer Rachel Berry? He could think of a few things.

"No slushie facials for a whole month, starting when we get back from winter break."

"That's a start, Noah. What else you got?" Rachel began to walk back to the choir room, it being the only room open, and beckoned Puck to follow her.

"I can think of a lot of things, Rachel." Said Puck as he entered the room behind Rachel and closed the door.

QQQ

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Carl Howell hung up the phone for the eighth time in one hour. Emma wasn't picking up their home phone or her cell phone. He glanced at the clock, 8:34pm, Lima time. It wasn't like his Emma to not answer his phone calls. He also knows that she's home. She's always home right after work, every now and then she stops by that book store; but she's always home by 5:30pm to cook dinner.

He didn't like the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. Something was off, and Carl was going to find out what it was. _To hell with this convention, something isn't right._ Before the clock read 8:45pm, he had his things gathered and a plane ticket ordered on his iPhone for home. _Hold on Emma, three hours and I'll be home._

QQQ

Emma's head rested on the cold concrete of her driveway, dry sobs shooting through her body. She had no energy, no will to get up. It was like someone had taken all the strength from her body and all she could do was lie there, unable to move. Not wanting to move. She tried to cry. She couldn't. She had no more tears, not for him anyways. She gingerly pushed herself off the hard ground and the realization finally began to seep through her foggy mind. _He's not coming back._ Emma walked back to her house and walked inside. The heat of the house hit her and her body shuddered, she could not feel that she was cold before. She didn't care.

A red blinking light flashed from the answering machine. She knew what that message said and who it was from. She didn't bother to play the messages. She glanced at the clock 9:26pm. Deciding it was late enough to go to sleep, Emma walked up the staircase leading to the second floor where the bedroom was. After undressing, she pulled out a lavender night gown and pulled it over her head. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that this particular nightgown had only been worn once. The night she was supposed to lose her virginity to Will. This brought on a fresh round of tears. Feeling defeated, Emma climbed into her big, empty bed. There was a huge puddle of water on the kitchen floor, she hadn't showered since that morning, and there were dirty clothes on the floor. Emma didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care.

QQQ

Will was almost home. He had been driving around for what seemed like ages. But somewhere between 7:15pm when he left Emma's house and the current time, 8:20pm, Will zoned out. He didn't understand what just happened. _Why had she acted like that? Why did I let that happen? Why did I drive away?_ These questions raced through his head, none of those questions had an answer. Will found himself pulling into the liquor store's parking lot. His supply of Dos Equis was dangerously low, as was his bottle of whiskey. As Will walked through the aisles of his favorite liquor store a bottle of sour mix caught his eye. He picked it up and tried to remember the last time he had a whiskey sour. Thinking it had been too long Will jungled the 6-pack, his new fifth of whiskey, the sour mix in his arms. This was going to be a long night.

QQQ

"See Noah, you do know how to do this stuff! You're smarter than you give yourself credit for." Rachel shifted in her seat and set down Puck's second test in Spanish.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without you. You're a good teacher, Rachel." He nudged her side with his elbow playfully.

"Don't try you're flattery on me, Noah. I'm not falling for it!" She smiled and nudged him back so he that she was joking with him.

"You fell for it a couple times." He didn't mean to bring down the mood, but for good reason, this was a topic that Rachel didn't like to think about. The reason for her current heartbreak was sitting beside her, or rather the reason for her heartache was herself. She let him sweet talk her. She let him touch her. It won't happen again. It can't happen again. Not with him.

"Babe, don't beat yourself up over it. He'll forgive you. He forgave me. We're friends, just not as close as we once were. But he'll come around." Silence.

"And besides, if he doesn't forget about it then it's his loss. You're a hot piece of ass. No, seriously. You don't wanna know what I'd give to tap that." She looked at him, he was being truthful, she could see it in his eyes. But he was also playing with her, trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"You and your Shakespeare."

"I don't know about that, but you're an incredible person. I mean, you're sitting her with me of all people pretty late in the evening and helping me with French."

"Spanish." Rachel corrected.

"Whatever." He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "You're gunna be alright, just don't think so much. Find a distraction, have some fun and loosen up!" Rachel stood up and gathered her things.

"Loosen up, huh? I guess that couldn't do any harm." They walked toward the door. The place was dark, they must be the only people in the building.

"Exactly. Don't think, just do." Puck waved to her, and turned in the opposite direction of where Rachel's car was and they parted ways.

QQQ

_Don't think, just do. _Rachel got into her car and found the tool needed to rid her car of the snow. She couldn't believe what had just happened, had Puck actually been nice to her? _That's scarier than anything I experienced today, and that's saying something! _After the snow was off the windows, Rachel climbed into her car and grabbed for her phone. She started to text.

_Dad, sorry it's taking me so long to get home tonight. I can't believe it's already 9pm! I'm going over to a friends house for a bit, I'll try not to be long. Love you!_

Turning on her lights, she backed up and drove out of the parking lot. It was a few miles to Mr. Schue's house, so she settled in and turned on the radio. Within minutes she was in the parking garage of her glee coach's apartment building. As she grabbed her tote bag with all her music in it, her phone lit up. Her dad had returned her text.

_Hi, Princess! That's fine, you may go to your friends house. If you don't feel comfortable driving home in the snow you may stay the night. Much love, dad and daddy._

Rachel almost laughed out loud at the thought of staying over at her teacher's house as she opened the door. She hastily adjusted the white scarf around her neck and locked the doors to her car. As she hit the up button for the elevator she could have sworn she saw a dark shadow creep along the wall in front of her, Rachel turned around and seeing nothing she dismissed it. The doors opened and she stepped inside. She hit the "3" button and the doors closed._  
_


	7. Don't Think

**Ok, so here we go again! Are you excited? I sure was when I wrote this! Here's a link you'll need towards the end of the chapter. ** watch?v=xNcZx2G9ifw **So enjoy, but remember, nothing is what it seems. I know, what does that mean? Let's just say a mean batch of angst muffins will be cooked up. RxR please! **

Will held the remote control in his right hand, flicking through the channels trying to find something, anything, to take his mind off of the reason why he was on his third beer. Considering he hadn't even been home for a full hour, this was quite the feet. He didn't want to get drunk, he just wanted to drink enough to forget. Forget about his apartment that's a ghost of his marriage, forget about Emma and the fact that she chose Carl to marry, and forget about this sinking feeling every time he's near Rachel.

_Rachel._

He wasn't sure if it was the lack of food in his stomach making him feel the affects of his Dos Equis faster, or his head being so clouded over with broken thoughts that his head felt congested. After he had left Emma's, Will had to pull over after he turned off of Emma's street and in mere seconds his dinner that was so lovingly prepared for him was on the the corner of Lexington and Concord. He couldn't believe what he and Emma had just done. She had _cheated_ on her husband. That wasn't the Emma he knew, the Emma he loved.

When he had heard Carl's voice on that answering machine, it was so natural; like his voice belonged on the machine. It was such an ordinary thing to leave your spouse a message; he had left Terri countless on their machine when they were married. That's when it had really hit Will. He was in _their_ house. Emma and Carl's. Emma belonged to Carl. They had a life together, complete with drapes on the windows and _Howell_ written on the mailbox. Before he had begun to register what was going on, Will felt his body already in motion. Everything seemed to close in on him, everything was in slow motion. His senses were shut off, which was why he was completely oblivious to Emma chasing after him. All he could focus on was getting to his car, and getting far away this mess that he had gotten himself into.

So now he sits on his second-hand, puke green couch because Terri decided she was _entitled _to the off-white one and staring into his warming bottle of beer. _How did I get here? _He thought as gulped down the last of the green-bottled liquid. He looked at the coffee table that sat in front of him, he hated that coffee table. He hated the way it looked, and that it had taken him a full hour to assemble it after he brought it home from Wal-Mart. He hated that he had to eat food off his younger sister's extra set of plates she gave him after Terri broke theirs. But most of all, he hated the damned couch. Terri had left him with nothing besides the baby grand piano in the corner of the living room, his TV and the general decor of the apartment.

The TV, and the piano were Will's pride and joy. He and Terri had fought for weeks over it. She wanted a new three grand dining room table and chairs that they didn't need and Will wanted the TV. Their old set had broken beyond repair and Will had been saving for months to buy the TV he had on layaway at Best Buy. But when Terri had found out about Will's plans, all things went up in flames. They had spent hours on end bickering back and forth about the issue. Will had even offered to compromise, saying he would buy a less expensive set so she could buy new chairs for the dining room. With Terri, that was out of the question. But for once, Will did not back down and he bought the TV he wanted with the money he saved. Terri didn't talk to him for days after he had it delivered, which was fine with him. Will was thankful for the silence.

Yes, Will hated the space he lived in and everything in it. Everything had been taken away from him, it seemed. Everything he had really wanted at least. Will yearned for a life with a house with a big backyard and a wife that loved him unconditionally. He had almost had that, even if the house he and Terri had picked out was a little on the expensive side but that dream was ripped away from him once he found out about the baby. _The baby. My little girl. _That's what hurt Will the most. It was like his unborn daughter had died. This thought was too much for Will and brought him to knock his empty beer off the coffee table with his right arm, and bolted up from the couch.

He crossed over to his bedroom door, opened it, and looked out the huge window over the queen sized bed. _How is it still snowing out? The roads must be getting pretty bad._ Will mentally crossed his fingers and hoped there was no school tomorrow. He continued to stare out over the scene in front of him. His apartment over looked an empty street and he took in the houses covered in snow and the soft glow of light illuminating the front lawns of many of the houses. He sighed. _They must be filled with families settling in for the night. Kids doing homework, maybe a nice beagle or lab by the fireplace. I bet they're drinking hot chocolate, maybe snuggled under the blankets on a couch watching a movie. I'd give anything to be able to share a night like this with a family of my own. Instead, I'm in a damn bachelor pad drinking alcohol, alone. This isn't fair, it's just not right. What did I do to deserve, well, this? _His eyes swept over his apartment and landed on the kitchen. _A whiskey__ sour sure as hell sounds good right now._

As Will was making drink number four of the night there was a soft knock at the door.

"Just a second!" He yelled as he poured the drink into a small glass. He thought he heard a muffled voice but couldn't make out what was said. Will dried his hands, picked up his glass and walked to the door. As he opened the door he took a sip of his whiskey sour, but almost did a spit take when he saw Rachel standing in front of him.

"Rachel."

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Sorry, was I intruding?" Rachel downcast her eyes and looked at her shoes.

"What? Oh, uh...no. What gave you that idea?" Will was now fully aware of the alcoholic beverage in his right hand and the fact that one of his students was right in front of him.

"You seem a bit shocked to see me." Rachel's eyes now settled on the glass Will was holding. "I won't keep you, I just need to have your opinion on something."

Will was apprehensive to let Rachel into his apartment, at least while he was semi-intoxicated. But before Will could reason with himself he heard himself say, "Sure Rach, come in."

Feeling like someone was watching her, Rachel hurriedly stepped into Will's apartment. "Thanks." Will closed the door behind her and locked it out of habit.

"So, what brings you here at this hour?" The small brunette responded by taking her tote bag of music off her shoulder, Will knew why. "Need help with your song selection for Thursday?"

Rachel smiled and pulled out two sets of music. "How did you know? I didn't even say anything."

Will took the sheet music from her hand and lead her over to the black piano in the corner of the room.

"I just know you, Rachel. Isn't that the tote you always bring to Glee practice? It would make sense for there to be sheet music in it." He smiled and as he set down the music, he turned to face Rachel. She was staring at the drink he had set down on the end table by the piano.

"It's an whiskey sour." She nodded her head in response as she took off her scarf.

"I hear they're amazing, sweet but with kick to it, and if made correctly the sweetness tends to linger on your tongue." Something in the way she said that didn't sit well with Will, it made his stomach flip and his throat dry. He then noticed Rachel still had the scarf in her hand, unsure of where to put it. He relieved her of the scarf and stepped behind her to take off her coat.

"Here, let me." He said as his hands rose for the red material. While Will removed the coat he noticed her hair swept up in a clip, revealing her neck. He suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch the exposed skin, but resisted and blamed it on the alcohol. He took her coat and scarf into his bedroom and hung it on the hook behind the door. When Will returned to the living room, Rachel was no where to be seen.

"Rach?" He grabbed his glass and walked toward the kitchen.

"In here!" Will rounded the corner to his kitchen as Rachel called to him. His eyes must be playing tricks on him, was Rachel Berry standing in his kitchen pouring herself a whiskey sour?

"Rachel! What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed for the glass from her hand. The last thing he needed was for her to tell someone he supplied alcohol to a minor.

She quickly let the glass be taken from her hand, "I wasn't going to pour it; I swear! I grabbed a class from your cabinet wanting some water then I glanced down to find a bottle of what I believe to be whiskey. I was just reading the label."

Looking at Rachel's frightened expression he gently handed the object back to her, "Sorry...d-do you want some ice?"

"Sure, that's be great." Rachel's eyes wondered back to the square bottle with black label and noticed a longer bottle with yellow liquid and recognized it immediately, "What does it taste like? The whiskey, I mean."

Will's back was turned to her as he dropped four ice cubes into glass. "Well, whiskey by itself tastes terrible but it...it's sometimes just what a person needs after a _really_ bad day. If you mix it with sour mix it's pretty good."

"I've had a really bad day to say the least. I've known about...something for a while but it just hit me today. You ever get that feeling? It sank in and shook me to my core. I felt like running, or screaming but all I could do was stand there feeling numb and smiling. Like I was on autopilot. But you wouldn't understand that, no one would." Will shifted his stance in the middle of the kitchen as he watched the life drain from her eyes. Under and other circumstances, if it were any of his other students; Will never would have agreed to give alcohol to a student. But Rachel was a special case, and he knew that now for than ever.

"If you want, and you don't have to by any means, but if you _want _you can have a whiskey sour. Be careful with it, it's strong. Try putting more sour than whiskey." Rachel walked over to him and placed her hand on his forearm as she looked up at him, a feeling of understanding passed between them.

"That actually sounds like it would be perfect." She watched as he set the glass down in front of her for her to mix her own drink. Watching Will leave the kitchen she set about the task at hand. One she was finished she followed Will into living room where he sat at the piano.

"So, what songs would you like me to look at?" Rachel took a long drink, and sat down her glass next to Will's.

"I'm debating between Hot and Cold or Firework by Katy Perry. Both very upbeat and full of energy, I think it would do gr-"

"Not Hot and Cold." The young girl thought he responded a little too quick, and saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Okay, why not Hold and Cold?" He took a loud sigh and another sip of his drink.

"I don't wanna talk about it." There was a beat, and then Rachel spoke.

"Is that why you're..." She gestured toward their drinks.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She took a step toward the piano bench he was sitting on.

"No, no, Rach, I'm fine. Let's run through Firework. But may I ask why Firework?" She smiled down at him, "I was inspired by the image of you singing and dancing in your car!" Playfully, she bumped her hip against his shoulder.

Will was not going to take this sitting down. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "So, you think my humiliation is funny, do you?"

"Oh, maybe just a little!" Rachel giggled and took a step back and turned to the TV. "Has your TV always been this big?! The picture's really clear. Like crystal." She walked over to it, saw the remote on the coffee table and began flicking through the channels.

"Thank you. I like it too, it cost a bit more than I'd like to have paid for a TV but the picture is, like you said, like crystal." Rachel stopped on an old movie channel where _Breakfast at Tiffany's _with Audry Hepburn was playing.

"Oh my gosh! I _love _this movie! It's so romantic. I can't tell you how many times I've watched it." She sat down on the couch, completely entranced by Holly Golightly walking through the empty streets of New York City.

"I've only seen the first few minutes of it." Will confessed. Rachel snapped back into reality.

"Are you kidding me? You've got to be joking! It's _wonderful._"

"I don't even know what it's about. Care to fill me in?" He said as he sat down next to the tiny woman who has made herself at home in his apartment.

"It's a simple premise. A man and a woman are both lost in the world, they find each other and when they find each other they find themselves. It's a classic."

"It sounds like something I could get in to." Rachel's movement to set her drink in front of her made Will's eyes avert to the two empty glasses.

"Do you want another one?" _What am I doing? _

_"_Sure. Why not? Don't think just do, right?" Will put his hands on his knees, got up and took the glasses in his hands. _Where have I heard that before? _Will nodded his head and headed to the kitchen. After he mixed them another drink he returned to the couch and handed the drink in his right hand to Rachel. He was surprisingly comfortable, given the circumstances. As the movie wore on, the more tired Will became. He glanced over at Rachel, who was completely enthralled in the movie. She was all curled up in the opposite end of the couch, snuggling up with his soft chocolate brown blanket. He hated to admit it, but she looked really cute. He was about to pull his gaze away from her when he noticed the shine in her eyes.

"Hey." She looked over at him at the sound of his voice, soft and caring. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I can't tell you. It'd be too weird." Will almost laughed out loud.

"Rach, look at us, this is about as weird as it can get." She swiped at her eyes as she said, "Yeah, but for some reason it doesn't feel weird."

"I know," he said. "That's the weird part."

"Well, it's only natural. With me as Glee captain and you as our coach we spend a lot of time together. We're just used to being around each other is all. It's not weird." As Will saw the effect the dim lighting from the floor lamp had on her; she looked angelic and her features softened. She no longer looked like the Rachel Berry he knew, the selfish spotlight hungry diva; but a different kind of Rachel, a more vulnerable yet mature Rachel and he quickly changed the subject.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me. You know I won't say anything to anyone." Rachel hesitated, it had been bothering her for weeks; eating away at her. Was she ready to say it out loud?

"Okay, I'll tell you what's bothering me on one condition." She was getting towards the bottom of her beverage, and the only think she tasted now was whiskey; which seemed fitting somehow.

"Alright, what is it?"

"You have to tell me what bothering you. You can't hide it, Will. I could sense it the second I saw you when you opened the door." She had called him by his first name, something she had never done before. Something that Will would never allow with most students. He was going to correct her, but he didn't. For some reason, correcting her felt wrong.

"Well, as you know I went over to Emma's tonight." She nodded him to go on. And so he did. He told her everything, not leaving out any detail.

"Oh, Will. I'm so sorry, that's beyond terrible!" Will felt tingly when she said his name again, once again, he blamed it on the alcohol.

"I can't believe I just told you that," He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Rachel had seen many times, and marveled at how she knew that by that action he was nervous.

"Well, you had to tell someone! A person can't keep things like that bottled up inside of them! And besides, who else would you tell?" Will seriously thought of this for a moment. Then he realized something else he and Rachel had in common.

"I guess no one. Huh, I never thought of that before."

"Never thought of what?" Rachel moved toward him on the couch so she was sitting beside him, only inches away.

"How we both have dozens of people surrounding us, but we can't confide in anyone. It's like-"

"It's like people see us don't _really _see _us._"

"Exactly." A hush fell over the room, and they both watched as Holly Golightly and the man she calls Fred stole masks from a small store.

"So, I've told you my sob story. What's yours?"

"It's about Finn." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I gathered that much, what about him?" He watched as Rachel picked at the blanket over her legs.

"He wants to be with me."

"And that's bad? I-I thought you loved him."

"He wants me to do something before he can be with me." She finished her second drink.

"I don't follow."

"I'm a virgin." She felt the color of her face turn red.

"I see. So, he wants you to-to, uh..." Will took her left hand in his right one. "Rachel, don't." He caught her eyes and looked into them and saw the hurt there. "Don't do that until you're ready. You should love someone before you make love to them because that's what it is, you're making love. You're showing them how much they mean to you. It should never, ever be out of obligation." She took her hand away from his.

"No, I need to get my first time out of the way. It's caused me a lot of trouble. If I had slept with Jesse maybe he wouldn't have broken an egg on my head. If I had just gotten the courage to do it that night, then I wouldn't be here."

"Jesse wasn't right for you and you know that. He cared too much about himself to ever be truly committed to you in the way you deserve. You'll find someone. And when you do, you'll just know."

"I don't think anyone could want me like that. I'm not...I'm not popular or attractive. I'm just an annoying Jewish girl with a big nose." Her shoulders started to shake and her eyes began to water again. Without hesitation Will pulled her into his arms as he laid back onto the couch. Her head was on his chest, and he could feel his gray, fitted t-shirt being soaked with tears.

Will rubbed soft circles on her back and just held her. "Rach, you're exceptional, in every way. You may not be popular by high school standards but you have something that most of those kids don't have and that's a future. And you're not attractive-you're breathtaking." He inhaled deeply as he inhaled her scent, lavender with a hint of vanilla. The TV caught Will's eye as Audry Hepburn's character sat at her window sill and sang _Moon River. _Will began to sing the song to Rachel, hoping it would calm her down.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, _  
_ wherever you're going I'm going your way. _  
_ Two drifters off to see the world. _  
_ There's such a lot of world to see. _  
_ We're after the same rainbow's end- _  
_ waiting 'round the bend, _  
_ my huckleberry friend, _  
_ Moon River and me. _

As the song ended on the movie, Rachel's breathing became steady and rhythmic. Will looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed and wondered at how peaceful the woman sleeping in his arms looked. Without thinking, Will too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._  
_


	8. Just Do

**The design for the hoodie in this chapter in here is posted to my profile so when you finish this chapter, go to my profile and check it out. I may order one just for the heck of it! This is by far, the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Hope you all like it and as always reviews are much loved by this girl! The more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to write the next chapter so let me know what you think or a scene you'd like to see! Also, I know I said that this fic took place in mid-December earlier but it's morely the very beginning of mid-December. Ok, I think that's all. Happy (or angsty) reading! :)  
**

**Wednesday, December 8th 2010.**

The alarm clock from Will room was heard through out the apartment. With Will's ears being trained to hear that particular sound every morning since the days of his student teaching, he awoke from his deep sleep and began to swipe at the non-existent alarm clock next to him. Will was very confused, where was the small, digital box located? He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was not in his bed, but on his couch in his living room. His eyes fluttered back closed. _Why am I on the couch? It doesn't make sen-oh no. No, no no no no. That couldn't have happened last night. It was a dream. I drank too much on an empty stomach and dozed off on the couch and had a crazy dream. Yes that's it. I'll open my eyes again and..._ His thoughts were interrupted by an audible sigh coming from a warm body snuggling further into his chest.

_Oh, God. _Will opened one eye, then the other and sure enough Rachel Berry was sound asleep between his favorite brown blanket and him. Will didn't move, he just looked at the tiny framed woman resting without a care in the world. He gently lifted his hand to move the bangs that were covering her eyes, and grazed the backs of his knuckles on her cheek. It was his turn to sigh, and he shook his head. _There is nothing wrong with this,_ he tried to tell himself. _This is natural. _He almost laughed out loud at his own thoughts. This was anything but natural, but to Will it didn't feel wrong. He tried to rationalize the events of last night in his head.

_She was hurting, so was I. We both hit a low point. We were merely two friends seeking out a support system, someone to talk to. Someone to understand when no one else seemed to 'get it.' _Will looked at her again and took in just how long her eye lashes were. Sure he had noticed them before, but he had never had the chance to really look at them. They were soft and feminine, just like everything else on Rachel's body. _I never should have let her drink. It was wrong of me to even think about giving in to her. But she looked so crushed and fragile, like she was hanging onto reality by a thread... She looked a lot like how I felt. How could I not sympathize with her? How could I not give in? So, in a weird, twisted way it makes sense I let her drink a whiskey sour or two but at the same time it was undeniably wrong... _

His attention went back to Rachel who had moved her arm from her side and draped it over Will's chest. Will covered her arm and shoulder back up with the blanket and studied her face again; this time concentrating on her nose. This was probably Will's favorite feature of Rachel's. Most people make fun of her 'Jew nose' but to Will it was just part of her. It was unique, stubborn, and unable to ignore. _Just like Rachel, _he thought and smiled to himself.

The alarm clock by now had faded and come to a stop. Will suddenly remembered it was a school day and was about to bolt up when the weight of his student kept him stationary. Then, Will recalled there was a pretty decent sized snow storm last night and quickly turned the channel to the news. Once he had located the channel he wanted, he turned up the volume and crossed his fingers that school was canceled. Will listened to Rod Remington list off school closings and held his breath when he came closer to the "W" schools. Will was slightly disappointed when Rod revealed that the Lima school district was only going to open at 10am and that they would be on short day schedule, instead of closed for the whole day. He hit the 'info' button on the remote and saw the time on the screen that read 6:47am.

_What the hell do I do now? _It was pretty obvious what Will _should _do, but Rachel looked so damned peaceful and he wasn't uncomfortable and what's worse; he wasn't freaking out about the fact that he _wasn't _comfortable. He was eerily calm. Will had just had the best night's sleep in over a year despite the fact that he was on his God-forsaken couch underneath his lead vocalist. It was fucked up, he knew that. Oh, did he know that; but it neglected to phase him so he lay there. Taking in the steady breathing of the two of them and relishing in just how perfectly their bodies fit together. But despite that fact, he shook his head knowing that Rachel snuggled up to him could not happen again. He was tempted to drift off to sleep again but he knew he had to get up, knew that he _had _to get Rachel off of him. He still had a lesson plan to do for his senior class and a rubric to create for a final project in the freshman classes.

Will wrapped his arms around Rachel, completely engulfing her in his embrace allowing himself one more moment of weakness before he broke the spell of this quiet, snowy morning. He knew he would never allow himself to touch her like this again, even if last night just sort of happened; even if they were just friends. Will knew that he was walking a fine line here, and he had to be more than careful. One more inch towards the other side and he was sure he would fall off the edge. He had no idea what lay at the bottom after he fell, and he sure as hell wasn't going to find out. Even though a part of him was more than a little intrigued. The other part of him, the sensible side, needed for him to stay on the safe, moral side of the line. The side that wouldn't get him fired, that wouldn't get him arrested; but most importantly that wouldn't lose him his best friend.

QQQ

The bed creaked beneath her as her counterpart exited the white sheets surrounding them. Her body was unbelievably sore. She didn't want to move for every muscle ached. She managed to open her eyes and watched as the figure in front of her bed opened the closet they shared to find an outfit to throw on before he had to leave and catch the next flight back to where ever it was that he had to go. She's sure that he told her where the convention was being held, but she didn't store that information. She honestly didn't care.

"Morning, Ems!" He saw Emma's eyes were open and on him. He smiled brightly at her. She managed to smile back and forced herself to find her voice.

"Morning, Carl." After he had selected the right shirt and pants combo he glided back to the bed and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" Carl knelt down beside the bed so he was eye level with Emma.

"Great." A lie. "Just sore." He ran his hand through her hair and gazed at her lovingly.

"That's to be expected. Your body's never used those muscled before." He took her hand gently in his. "Although I must say I'm kind of shocked that you chose last night to be our first time." Sensing that he expected some sort of answer she came up with one.

"I've just been really...um, charged these past few days. To the point where I'd feel light headed." Not a total lie, just a stretch of the truth. Carl got up from the floor and began dressing.

"You were probably ovulating, sweetie."

"Ovulating." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, a woman's body sort of craves sex during that time. Especially if the woman is in love with someone." He winked at her. "It's a crazy thing isn't it? How a woman's body _knows _when it's time to mate." He chuckled as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Some women become crazy when they ovulate! I've seen the shyest of women turn into sexual deviants."

"But, Carl..." Her blood pressure began to rise.

"I know, and let's not worry about it. We're financially stable. If we get a baby out of last night or any night that follows I'm okay with it." He paused as he grabbed for his belt, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I'm actually more than okay with it." Emma grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her face, trying to hide the horrified look that she was sure was displayed.

"I'm sorry I have to go back, Ems. But I'm speaking tonight at eight and I've got be there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hate to run out like this, are you sure it's alright? I can stay if you really want me to and get another doctor to fill in for me." He flashed her a charismatic grin and chuckled at his play on words.

"No, it's fine, Carl. This is important to you and to us." Spoken like a good wife should. He must have believed her, because he grabbed for his beeper and placed in the clip on his right hip.

"Good. And next time when you watch movies over at Kate's, please bring your cell phone so your poor husband won't have a heart attack." He said as he pointed in her direction and walked toward their bedroom door.

"Oh, and make a note for me to call the plumber to see about that sink in the kitchen. Did you know there's a huge puddle of water covering the floor? It worries me. Don't use the sink until I get back." The image of Will prancing around her kitchen entered Emma's mind without permission before she could block it out.

"Don't worry about it, I'll call them today and it'll be fixed by the time you get back." He came back to the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, babe. You really are amazing, you know that?" And with that, Carl walked out of now _their_ bedroom.

Without even noticing, Emma began to sing as soon as she heard the front door of the house open and close.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Emma slowly rolled onto her side facing her window and looked outside at the tops of the trees covered in snow...

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

She needed a shower. She needed to feel clean. As she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she took in a deep breath as the events of late last night began to sink in..._  
_

_You said move on_  
_Where do I go_  
_I guess second best_  
_Is all I will know_

Carl was a wonderful man, a bit controlling at times but never in a dangerous way. He was so sweet with her the night before, but no matter how sweet or how wonderful he was to Emma; he wasn't Will. He didn't smell like Will. He didn't smile like Will. He didn't look at her the same way that Will did and that broke Emma's heart..._  
_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

She made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot. As she sang, thoughts seeped into her mind. _Did Will hear me when I told him I still loved him? If he did hear me, why didn't he stay? What if he had stayed? Would we have made love? What would Will have been like if we had made love? Would he have been more loving, more gentle than Carl? Yes, of course he would. He would have made sure to give me everything I wanted. He would have made it special. He would have made me feel special. Oh Will, why did you have to leave? You are so special to me, because you know me. You never push me into doing anything I'm not comfortable with. _She stepped into the shower and let it run over her aching flesh and let it try to cleanse her..._  
_

_You're like an Indian summer_  
_In the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy_  
_With a surprise center_  
_How do I get better_  
_Once I've had the best_  
_You said there's_  
_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in_  
_I was disgusted with myself_

_If only you knew what went through my mind last night while I was with him. _She began to cry again. _I thought of you the whole time, I wished more than anything it was you inside me and not him. What kind of human being am I to not want to make love to my husband but instead want another man? What have I become? How did I let all of this happen? Carl was never meant to stay. It was supposed to be you. _Emma began to scrub at her hair with her shampoo vigorously. _I didn't want him! I wish I could relive last night. It would have turned out so differently...  
_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through_  
_And bust in the door_  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._  
_stay..._

By this time Emma had rubbed her skin raw from the loofah in her right hand, the smell of roses poignant in the air. The last verse of the song was sang in broken sobs as Emma slowly dropped to her knees in the shower. She sat there, letting herself go; letting all the hurt and pain of last night be washed away by the drops of water that felt like needles on her pink skin. She stayed there for what may have been only minutes, but to Emma it seemed like an eternity. Eventually she turned off the water and stood back up, and wiped her face with a clean, crisp towel. As she stepped onto the rug she wrapped herself up in the towel and took a long, deep breath in and slowly exhaled. There was a lot of cleaning to do, and Emma needed the whole day to do it.

QQQ

Will sat in his navy blue pajama bottoms and gray v-neck tee at his kitchen table sipping his coffee with his lap top open to a blank Word document. He was handing out the rubric for the upcoming Spanish paper assignment today so they had plenty of time to work on it over Christmas break. It wasn't hard to come up with the rubric, it was actually very easy but it was a matter of _doing _it that prevented Will from moving forward with it. About two minutes had passed and Will had only written "Expectations for Holiday Themed Spanish Paper" for the title.

The door to his apartment opened and Rachel came prancing in with small bag and a bright smile on her face. Rachel was clearly a morning person. As she approached the kitchen she asked, "Are you sure you don't mind me showering?"

Will glanced up from the laptop and saw how rumpled up her clothes were and how messy her hair had gotten. "Nope, don't mind at all. Just make yourself at home. Did you find some clothes in your car?"

"Some, mostly just shirts and cardigans stained with blue and red slush. I did find some jeans and a tank top in the back of my car."

"You can't just wear a tank top to school, Rach. It's freezing outside." Will placed his hands on the outsides of his coffee mug, warming his hands at the thought of temperatures below freezing that awaited him.

"I'll just wear the cardigan I have on now. It'll be fine." Rachel went to leave the room as Will began to speak.

"You can't wear the same thing you wore yesterday! People will think you stayed the night someplace, then they'll ask where you were. _No one _can know you stayed here last night." Rachel sensed the panic in his voice and walked over the the table at which he sat and sat down in the chair next to him.

"No one will know I was here." She placed a manicured hand on his forearm. "You have my word." This seemed to satisfy him because he nodded and covered her hand with his own.

"Thank you, Rachel." Seconds passed by and neither said a word. Will was still waking up, he was _not_ a morning person. "I'll see if I can find an old hoodie or something for you to wear over your tank top. The last thing I need is for you to catch pneumonia, we have Regionals coming up and I can't my star out sick."

"I-I'm _your_ star?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, not just _mine. _You're the Glee Club star. You know that Rachel, don't you?" Will began to absent mindedly trace small circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Sometimes I don't feel like a star. I may be able to belt out notes better than Bernadette Peters, but the rest of the kids in Glee Club don't seem to appreciate that." Her head dropped down, her gaze in her lap.

"They'll appreciate it after we will Regionals and take on Nationals. Don't think to much about what they think. You just do what you do best. Sing." He patted the top of her hand. "Now go shower."

She gave him a quick smile and did as she was told and headed to the master bathroom. The bathroom was inside Will's bedroom, which Rachel was hesitant to walk through. Why she was hesitant she was unsure, it was just a room after all. She walked into the room and the first thing she noticed was the huge, curtainless window above the bed. Her eyes swept the room as she came closer to the door on the other end. There was minimal furniture, just a bed with no headboard, a dresser and one small night stand. This confirmed it for Rachel, Will's apartment was in serious need of a woman's touch.

Rachel got undressed and turned on the shower. There was a small radio on the counter by the sink and with Rachel being Rachel soon the room was filled with music. Rachel hummed to the tune of the various songs that echoed off the tiled walls of the shower as she reach for the Old Spice body wash that rested in the corner. She cocked her head slightly to the left as she held the red bottle in her hand and shook her head, _of course he uses Old Spice. _She popped the top open and squirted some onto the washcloth she brought into the shower with her. Rachel lathered herself up and inhaled the clean, very male scent that tickled at her nose. She giggled slightly at the absurdity of the situations she finds herself in. Falling for the male lead in their rival school Carmel, making out with the resident bad boy while she was dating his best friend, staying the night at her teacher's house...

Each situation different in it's own right, but all have one common denominator; Rachel in a scenario that could only end badly. Last night was weird, but oddly comforting. She decided not to think too much on it, because in the past when Rachel thought she over analyzed and when she over analyzed she got a little out of control. Maybe if she had just let Finn get over the cheating she had done instead of breathing down his neck at every turn he would have forgiven her instead of concocting his insane idea that Rachel had to become unpure to be with him. Rachel had learned that lesson, and she wasn't going to over think anything again.

She was going to take Noah's advice of _Don't Think, Just Do. _So that's exactly what Rachel was doing now, she wasn't thinking about the fact that she had fallen asleep in her teacher's arms, she wasn't thinking about why neither one of them freaked out when they woke up and she sure as hell wasn't thinking about what they meant to one another. Instead, she rinsed off the suds she had created on her tanned body and lightly sang along with the song on the radio.

Will stopped typing at his laptop and listened to the woman singing in his shower. He couldn't make out the lyrics but he still liked what he heard. Then he remembered he offered Rachel one of his sweaters so he got up and walked into his room and opened the closet doors and looked up on the top shelve where all his hoodies were. As Will grabbed for a gray, zip-up hoodie one underneath it fell to the floor before he could catch it.

He looked at the red hoodie in disbelief. _I thought Terri threw this out ages ago. _He carefully picked it up in awe of his favorite old sweatshirt. It was McKinley red, with a treble cleft staff with the words "Glee Club" written in white on one of the lines. It was from Will's senior year at the high school he and Rachel shared. He was smaller then, and was certain it wouldn't fit him now, which made it perfect for Rachel to wear. Luckily the year the hoodie was made, 1999, was no where to be seen and for that Will was grateful.

He heard the shower turn off and placed the old sweatshirt on the corner of the bed for Rachel to see and went back to the kitchen to finish up the lesson plans for the day. Once he got into the kitchen he refilled the mug he was using before, and made a mental note to make more coffee so he could fill his blue thermos full for the school day. He was about to get out his morning bagel and put it in the toaster but thought better of it. That would only be a distraction and Will really needed to get his plans done so he sat back down and began typing. He looked at the clock on the microwave, 8:48am.

Minutes ticked by and Will finally finished up all the things on his to do list for school. It was just nearing nine as Rachel skitted to a stop in the archway of the kitchen with a mega watt smile on her face.

"Where did you get this?" Rachel squealed in delight gesturing to the hoodie she was now wearing. Will returned the smile, shut his lap top and picked up his coffee mug to finish off coffee number two of the morning.

"When I was a senior Mrs. Adler came up with the design for us. She said if we won Nationals she'd buy them for us. So, with that being said we _had _to win. That hoodie means a lot to me, it has some of the fondest memories attached to it. Ha, after we placed first we all wore them out on the town. We felt like celebrities." Rachel could see the memories being played in Will's mind and vowed that if anyone slushied her today, they'd get a good kick to the groin. As Rachel pictured Karofsky doubled over in pain Will strode over to her side.

"It suits you, Rach." He said as he reached out to touch the fabric on her upper arm, briefly making eye contact.

"I'll be sure to take good care of it today." Electricity shot through Rachel, beginning at her arm and settling in her stomach. Will's eyes had turned a warm green, and she felt her legs go slightly numb. She quickly snapped out of it as Will cleared his throat.

"I'd better shower. School starts in an hour."

"Yes..." She said while Will walked past her into the living room. Rachel needed something to keep her brain from thinking so she looked around for something, anything, to keep her mind and hands busy. Her eyes settled on the stove and with a quick intake of breath and slight head nod she went to work.

_Bad idea. Bad, bad idea. I should have given her the gray zip up. No one has ever worn my Glee hoodie but me. Terri tried while we were dating after I won Nationals but I couldn't let her wear it. I tried to explain to her that it was like her Cheerios uniform, you had to earn your right to wear it. Sure, it wasn't a uniform but to me and my teammates it had a special meaning. Which is why I almost lost it when Terri tried to sell it at the local f;ea market for a dollar. Looking back, I don't know why I didn't end it sooner. She never understood me, never honestly knew what I was about. _

Will leaned his head on the cool tile as the steam was beginning to rise up into the air. He reached for his shower gel and something caught his eye on the glass shower door. It was the world "smile" written in big letters with a smiley face underneath, and he did just that.

QQQ

Rachel was more than irked that her ballet class was canceled because of the weather. She saw the flier as she passed by the bulletin on her way to her first class. All after school activities were called off because the local news station informed the community there was more snow about to roll in. Rachel settled into her seat and waited for Mrs. Horn to start the day with another boring, monotone lecture. She was just beginning to get out her essay that she was turning in a week early when Finn sat down next to her.

"Morning, Rachel. Crazy weather we're having, huh?" Rachel didn't bother turning to him and pretended to organize her folder.

"Well, that's what happens when it's winter." She snapped back as she tossed her hair in his direction before she bent down to get her textbook out of her backpack. Finn inhaled as she did this and couldn't help but notice.

"Rachel, you smell different." This had gotten Rachel's attention and she whirled around in her seat and looked at Finn, wide-eyed.

"Different? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. H-how could I smell different?"

"I don't know, you just do. Like, kinda like a dude. It's not bad or anything just kinda weird. I'm not used to girls smelling like my friends." As Finn rambled on Rachel composed herself and improvised.

"Oh, you know what? I completely forgot. This morning I had to shower with my dads' shower gel because mine ran out yesterday and I couldn't get out to buy more, with the roads being slick."

"Well that explains it. Hey, do you know when that paper is due in here?" Rachel let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding when Finn changed the subject.

"Wednesday of next week."

"Do you think you could help me with it? I don't get Hawthorne, he talks all funny. Why couldn't he have wrote in English?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend.

"He _did _write it in English. And I'm really busy the rest of the week. I'm helping Noah with Spanish and Mr. Schue asked me to help out on an assignment. So I really don't have time to help you." The truth is Rachel really did have time to help Finn; she just couldn't bring herself say yes. Not after she finally came to terms with what he was asking of her.

"Wait, you're helping out Puck? Why _him, _Rachel? After everything with us you're still helping _him? _I don't believe you sometimes." Rachel saw Mrs. Horn waddle into the classroom and set down her things.

"Keep your voice down, you know how Mrs. Horn is with talking in class! And it's not like that between Noah and me. I'm merely helping him with Spanish so we can keep him in New Directions so we can win at Regionals. So you see, I'm still-"

"Miss Berry, would you and Mr. Hudson like to share your conversation with the class?" Said their English teacher as she tapped her old yard stick on her desk.

"No, Mrs. Horn. Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll stop causing such trouble."

"I hope you do, or both of you will be sent to the principal's office faster than you can say 'detention'" The pair nodded and Mrs. Horn continued passing back the homework questions turned in on Monday. A moment passed before Finn whispered to Rachel.

"I don't understand, why Puck? Why help _him_?"

"Why does it bother you so much? You have no right asking me these questions. So please, back off!"

"No, I won't back off. I want to know. What are you getting out of it? Why not help someone else, _anyone_ but _him._" That was it for Rachel, she was done being questioned by the boy beside her that has brought her so much pain this past month.

"Finn, just drop it! It's none of your business what I do or who I'm doing it with! If I want to tutor Noah, then I'll tutor him! You have no right to ask me _any _of these questions you are badgering me with. And further more, you have a huge ink stain on your shirt!" By the end of this speech Rachel was standing over Finn and had everyone's attention in class, including Mrs. Horn who was stunned by Rachel's sudden outburst. Finn, dumbfounded looked at his pale blue and white striped shirt that his mother had so lovingly pressed for him that morning.

"There's no ink stain on my shirt." Rachel took the pen from the front pocket of her purse, broke it in half and smeared the blue ink down the front of Finn's button up shirt.

"Now you do."

"Miss Ber-!" Rachel interrupted her teacher by saying, "I know, I know! Principal's office." She gathered her things and did what Rachel Berry did best; stormed out of the room. As she entered the hall and headed to Figgin's office; Rachel walked with purpose. She had never felt so alive, so undeniably powerful. She was so into her power walk that she didn't look when she rounded the corner and ran smack into Coach Sylvester.

"Watch where you're going young man!" Sue bellowed at Rachel as she straightened out her royal blue track suit.

"Sorry, Coach Sylvester. I was on my way to Principal Figgin's office and I wasn't watching where I was-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you're just like Mr. Schuester. All high and mighty because you think you matter; that you're someone special and you're going to make a difference. Well you don't; and neither do the rest of you mouth breathers!" Rachel was stunned into silence and Sue swept her gaze over her.

"And now you and your little club have hoodies?" She tugged at one of the draw-strings dangling from the hood. "You all disgust me," and with that Sue turned on her heel and tore down the corridor. Rachel's cheeks burned, she didn't think she could be more infuriated than she was but that little exchange proved her wrong. She continued walking, this time more cautious.

QQQ

"Schue my hands are tied! I know Rachel is a good kid, but she violated school policy! The punishment stands." Will figured out what had happened that morning quickly. McKinley High was a very catty school, even for the staff and faculty. If something out of the norm happened, Will was bound to know one way or another; especially if it was about one of his Glee kids.

"Look can't you pass a lighter sentence? Rachel is a model student and something like this going on her record could really damage her chances at getting into the school she deserves to be at." Will was standing, getting frustrated at his boss. When Figgins didn't respond right away, Will took it as he was listening to him so he went on.

"Please? She doesn't deserve two days of out of school suspension! She'll get behind with it being so close to finals and grades are so important to her. She's been under a lot of stress. Her dads are always gone, she's left alone a lot and, and...she's just dealing with a lot right now." Will remembered their heart to heart the previous night and wanted to say something, anything, that would persuade Figgins to drop the out of school suspension.

"What would you propose she do instead?" The principal leaned back in his big, green chair and pressed the tips of his fingers together. Will paused and ran a hand through his hair to stall for time, then it came to him.

"She could do a form of community service. She could tutor some of my Spanish students or organize and clean the classrooms. I know you won't turn down free labor." Will remembered how he had become a janitor for a few weeks last year that he worked for half salary and knew Figgins would remember it, too.

"You have a point, William. Alright, Miss Berry may have another form of punishment. Seeing as it was in Brenda's classroom she disrupted this morning I see it fit for her to decide on what Rachel will do." Will didn't like the idea of Brenda dishing out the punishment for Rachel. Brenda was a seasoned teacher and still had a paddle in her classroom. Will knew she would never use it on a student but she could be down right cruel when it came to coming up with alternative consequences.

"I was thinking, since Rachel is in New Directions I see her, and all the other performers, as my responsibility. Their actions reflect the impact I have had on them. And besides that, you and I both know that Rachel is special. She's going places, she's going to be somebody. I see that in her and she confides in me. I think I could get through to her more effectively than Brenda." Will knew he was asking for a lot, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Brenda won't be happy about this." He sighed and bent forward to extend his hand. "Do as you see fit." Will gave him a strong hand shake, said his thank yous and walked out the door. They were on short schedule today, which meant classes were only thirty minutes long and Will had to hurry back to his office so he could get _some _work done during his prep period. When he got to his office he found Rachel waiting for him.

"Where were you? I thought this was your prep period." Will got out his keys and jiggled the lock until the door opened.

"It is. I was in Figgins office." Will grabbed for his blue thermos and twisted the top off.

"What were you doing there?" Her hand searched for the chair at the smaller desk and wheeled it to her place beside Will's.

"I was getting your sentence lifted."

"You-you did what? Did you succeed?"

"Yes, I did. And it's up to me to find another form of punishment for you. What were you _thinking, _Rachel? And in Brenda's classroom of all classes." Rachel had never heard Will call another teacher by their first name in front of her before, but pushed that thought aside and carried on with the conversation.

"That's just it, Will. I wasn't thinking. He kept pushing my buttons. He didn't even say anything, not really but I just snapped. Who does he think he is anyway? He can't dictate my life! He's not my boyfriend, he gave up that privilege the second he chose Santana to lose _his _virginity to and not me. It should have been me, damnit! Why can _he _screw whomever he wants but the second I step out of line and make out with his ex-best friend all of a sudden _I'm _the bad guy? Why do _I_ suffer when all I did was kiss a guy when the perfect Quinn Fabray can have sex with that same guy, have a baby with him and _still _have a hold over Finn?" Will stared at her, eyes as big as saucers. Did Rachel Berry just curse?

"Uh-" He tried to say something but Rachel was on a roll.

"I'm not an idiot! I see the looks they give each other, the way Quinn brushes up against him and Finn falls for it; it's sickening. How can a situation be so enigmatic to the rest of world but to the two people in said situation it makes perfect sense? Why Santana? Why Quinn? Are-are they more talented than me? I know they're prettier than me. I know that. I can't compare to Santana's skills in the bedroom or Quinn's confidence in herself that oozes sex appeal! I can't compete with them. I'll never be good enough for Finn, or anyone else." Rachel was pacing the room, her whole body shaking.

Will promised himself that very morning he wouldn't touch Rachel anymore, that he wouldn't allow himself to be close to her but Rachel needed him. So he pushed away his own needs and put her first. The second her body made contact with his she let go and cried on him for the second time in twenty four hours. He played with her hair as he rocked her from side to side for a few minutes before Will's hands went to the sides of her shoulders to steady her.

"Rachel, look at me." He whispered in her ear and she looked up at him. _God, she's beautiful. Tragically beautiful. _"How could you for one second think all that? It's Santana and Quinn who can't compete with you. They are nothing compared to you. You are so much more than they could ever hope to be. You're amazing." Some time in Will's speech he had, unknowingly, taken his hands from her shoulders to the sides of her face.

"You are so special to me, did you know that?" She shook her head and another tear spilled onto her face. Will bent down and kissed her cheek where the tear had fallen. Rachel's breath caught in her throat in a broken sob. He wanted to kiss her. God, did he want to kiss her. It was so perfect. Her lips looked so warm and inviting. He had to know how their lips felt together, but now was not the time. Not when she was so vulnerable. If it were to be now, she'd have to give him a sign that it's okay. So he let go of her and took a small step back. It took a lot of willpower to let go of her at that moment, but he did it.

The bell rang but both remained perfectly still, looking at one another. If someone had walked in at that moment, they would have been knocked down by the tension in the room. They both knew they were standing at a crossroads. If Rachel walked out of the door, into the hallway the spell would be broken and they may never reach this point again. On the other hand, if Rachel stayed...

Will didn't know what he wanted to do, part of him wants Rachel to fall back into his arms the other wants, needs, for her to leave. It was up to her, Will knew. It had always been up to her, he realizes this now. He had always wanted her, but it wasn't until this morning when he looked at her sleeping so peacefully in his arms that he knew. Will wanted Rachel in the worst way possible. Rachel looked away from him and goes to the open door, puts her hand on the edge and hesitates for a split second before she closes the door and leans up against it. Will goes to her and cups her face in his hands like he did just moments before and looks into the most tantalizing eyes he has ever looked seen. She tilts her head back as Will closes the distance between them. The light pressure from their lips finally meeting had Will's head swimming and soon he was drowning. Her hands went to his chest and she clutched his shirt and pulled him closer until their bodies were against each other. Will tangled his hand in Rachel's hair and slightly pulled which elicited a soft moan from the back of Rachel's throat. She lightly bit his bottom lip before he deepened the kiss and pinned her against the door with his hips. His tongue swept across Rachel's full mouth and she parted her lips for him, granting him full access to her mouth. As Will's lips and tongue explored Rachel's his free hand slid down her left side and up her, _his, _hoodie and he felt how incredibly hot she was with only a thin cami between his hand and her skin. He needed to touch her, to really touch her but he held back and lifted his face inches from hers. He could smell her. She smelled like him, like his house but still managed to have her scent too and Will absolutely loved it.

"Rachel..."

"I know." She said as she looked up at him. "Let's not think about what this means right now, okay? We'll talk about it later." Will nodded and reached for the door knob behind Rachel.

"You're going to be late for class." He stated with a small smirk appearing on his face.

"It was worth it." She said as she dabbed at her eyes, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. Mercedes invited me to sit with her, Mike and Tina at lunch."

"That's good, what brought that on?" She stepped aside and he opened the door for her.

"She liked the hoodie and thinks we all should get one, so she wants to talk designs."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you second period tomorrow?"

"I checked the weather app on my phone and they're calling for more snow and word on the street is school will be canceled tomorrow and maybe Friday." Rachel slowly walked backwards through the choir room, Will following.

"I'd really like for us to talk about this, and the sooner the better."

"I couldn't agree more. Would it be alright if I came over tonight after my dads leave?"

"Leave? Where are they going in this weather?"

"Columbus on business. They won't be back until late Tuesday night."

"I don't like you driving with all the snow and ice on the roads, Rach."

"I know, I don't like it either. And they'll need the car to travel in." They both heard the late bell ring and Will motioned for her to come back inside his office so he could write her a late pass. Luckily for him, on short day schedule his lunch had started with the late bell and Rachel's would be after third period history.

"The snow isn't supposed to come in until ten or so tonight. You could come pick me up." Will tore off the slip of paper with some made-up excuse on it and handed it to Rachel.

"That could work."

"Okay, I'll text you when they're gone." She folded the paper and put it in her jeans pocket. "Bye, Will." Will looked up, saw no one and touched her arm and told her to, "Hold on." He kissed the tip of her nose and then planted another one on her lips as his twisted into a smile. Rachel gathered her things and walked through the choir room out into the hallway. Will settled into his chair and brought out his lunch that Rachel made for him while he was in the shower that morning. As he opened the bag he saw a pink post-it note stuck to the inside of the brown, paper bag. He took it out and read it.

_Will,_

_Hope you enjoy your vegan friendly lunch I made you! And don't forget to take the load of towels out of the washer and put them into the dryer when you get home! _

_-R_

Will emptied the contents of the bag onto his desk and sighed. He had a feeling this 'talk' with Rachel wasn't going to take too long tonight because it appears she feels the same about him as he does about her. Sure, there were things they did still need to discuss but with Rachel's brains and Will's optimism he was sure they could figure out whatever problems came their way. He opened the bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out a small notebook, opened it to one of the first few pages and stuck the pink note to a page, wrote the date on it and put it back in the drawer. Will had a feeling there were many more notes to come from Rachel, and he didn't want to lose track of a single one._  
_


	9. Little Red

"Princess! You're daddy and I are leaving!" Called Leroy from the ground level of the Berry household. The next sound Leroy heard was his precious little girl bounding down the stairs from her room on the top floor.

"You're leaving so soon? I just got home, I was hoping to have an early dinner with you both before you had to leave." Rachel slightly pouted as she stepped down from the last few stairs.

"I'm sorry, Princess but the car pool to the train station will be here soon. I promise the three of us will have a family dinner when we get back." Rachel was about to come back with something like 'that's what you always say' when Hiram wheeled out their matching luggage from the master bedroom.

"There's my Angel!" He said as he let go of the handles and walked over to his only daughter with arms open.

"Hi, daddy." She let her father's arms wrap around her in a gentle hug and couldn't help but compare the hugs between Will and the man in front of her. Before she could elaborate on the thought too much there was a honk coming from the street outside their house.

"That's them, honey. I got the bags, do you have the train tickets and carry on?" Leroy took the handles that his husband was holding moments ago and began to wheel them to the door.

"You both be safe and kick major CEO butt!" Hiram gave an amused laugh and kissed Rachel on the forehead as Leroy came back over to do the same.

"We will!" They both said in unison as they made their way to the door. "Oh, Leroy, do you really think she'll be okay? I mean this is a big snow storm coming. What if the power goes out or she runs out of food?"

"Daddy, I'll be fine! You just go and worry about-" Leroy cut in.

"Maybe your daddy is right, Princess. Do you think you could see about staying with someone? What about your friend from yesterday? Maybe they could come over here and stay or you could go over there? Normally this wouldn't be an issue but with this snow storm coming..." Rachel smiled at how worried her fathers could be.

"I'm sure I can work something out." The horn sounded again from outside. "Wait, you're not taking the car? And since when did you both buy train tickets?"

"Well, with the weather being what it is we thought it safer to be trapped in a train with food and heat than alone in our car on the road. IF the roads are okay you may use the car. Just be careful, Angel."

"I will be careful, and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." With an exchange of smiles and "I love yous" Rachel's dads headed out the door. She stood at the door and waved at the car that carried her family until it was out of site. The young woman put her hands on her hips and let out a audible sigh as she locked her front door.

With the early departure of her dads and the possession of the car, Rachel had a few ideas and quickly went about making those ideas into a plan.

QQQ

Emma stood in her sitting room, yellow rubber gloves on her hands and a pressed pale blue apron around her waist. She let out an exhausted sigh and looked around at her handiwork. She was almost done with cleaning the whole house top to bottom, but she still had the foyer and dining room. As she picked up her organized cadi of cleaning supplies as her home phone rang. She took off the gloves and picked up the cream colored phone.

"Howell residence, Emma speaking."

"Emma! Hey, it's Kate." Emma could hear her college friend's familiar voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, Kate! Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Little Red, you tell me." Emma's lips went into a slight smile at the old nickname that only Kate was allowed to call her.

"I don't follow, sorry?"

"Carl called here this morning thanking me for keeping his wife safe last night in our mini blizzard. I went along with it, thinking there must be a damned good reason why you lied to your husband."

"Kate...I don't know where to start." She took off the other yellow glove, thinking she was done cleaning; at least for now.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Look, I expect you, an over night bag and bottle of sangria to show up at my doorstep in less than an hour. Since I provided an alibi, I expect full on details." Emma groaned slightly at the thought of telling another human being of the things she has done, the things she has thought.

"Okay, but don't judge me."

"Sweetie, when have I ever judged you? You know I love you and all your crazy. Now get your self over here so we can get tipsy on sangria and watch Grey's Anatomy while you tell me about last night!" Emma shook her head in disbelief at her best friend, _some things will never change. _She gave a small smile as she hung up the phone and went to pack a small bag and take another shower.

QQQ

The lights flickered on as she walked past the frozen foods. Rachel opened a door to one of the freezers and pulled out her favorite bocca burger flavor, mushroom. As she took in the contents of the shopping cart in front of her she decided she was going to need more vegetables. Rachel turned her cart around and began the long walk to the other side of the food section of Wal Mart. As Rachel walked past the alcohol aisle she heard the sound of uproarious laughter and peeked into the aisle.

"Seriously, Little Red, only _you _could get tipsy enough on a half bottle of wine to make a total mess out of your picture perfect life." Rachel looked at the woman talking and took in her appearance. If someone were to ask her what the definition of 'cougar' was all she had to do was point at this woman. In the middle of winter she had on what only could be described as sex heels with form fitting jeans, a silky top and a charcoal grey business jacket. Her brown hair was in short layers that were currently in sultry curls, accenting her doll like face. This unknown woman before Rachel was very pretty, but not someone whom she would think the conservative guidance counselor would be around.

"Kate, _please_. We're in a public place! _Anyone _could hear you. I don't need my dirty laundry being aired out next to Jack Daniels and Evan Williams." Emma pulled her baby blue cardigan together and squared her shoulders.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if you had done as I asked and brought the sangria to my apartment." Kate plucked a bottle from the top shelf and held it in her arms as if she were cradling a small child. Rachel raised an eyebrow at this motion, clearly this Kate person likes her wine. The small mezzo soprano began to feel awkward standing there watching these two woman and began to steer the cart forward. Suddenly more vegetables wasn't as important as getting out of there before Emma saw her and the contents of her cart. _I really do need more corn and some tomatoes..._She said to herself as she began walking. _Maybe just really quick._

Emma glanced to her left as she quipped back at her best friend and could have sworn she saw Rachel Berry pushing a cart full of very strange items for a junior in high school to be purchasing. Something in Emma told her to follow newly named vice-president of the Celibacy Club, and she did just that.

"Kate, follow me. But be quiet and try not to draw attention to yourself." Emma took her friend's hand that was not cradling the wine and lead her the direction that Rachel went.

"Why? What are we doing?" Kate asked in a stage whisper.

"Just trust me." Emma said as she pressed a finger to her lips.

"Honestly, Emma you're acting completely cra-"

"Will you be quiet?" Emma and Kate rounded the corner to the produce section and saw Rachel putting fresh corn into a plastic bag.

"Alright, who is she and why are we staring at her?" Emma pretended to really need bread and dodged into a small area designated for the product; Rachel was still in full view.

"She's one of the students at McKinley."

"And?"

"And she's been acting...different these past few weeks. Especially since Monday. Something's off but I don't know what's wrong with her." Kate was getting impatient, she could tell when her friend was holding something back.

"And?" She asked again. Emma shook her head.

"And the contents of her cart don't make any sense. Why does a seventeen year old need curtains and dishes?" Kate turned Emma to her and looked her in the eyes.

"_And?" _Knowing Kate would not rest until Emma told her something interesting she decided to fess up.

"And she's in the glee club...with Will." Kate's hand flew to Emma's arm as her eyes lit up.

"_Shut up! _Do you think they're fucking?" Shocked, Emma turned to her lush of a friend and spat out, "What? No! Will would never do that! He's a kind, moral man. He could never sleep with a student."

"Then why the hell are we standing here hiding behind 2 for 1 hotdog buns?" Kate grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out in the open.

Emma tried to twist out of her grip as she tried to reason with her and spoke at a rapid rate. "All the glee kids are special to Will and if they are special to Will they are special to me. I'm looking out her like Will would. I'm just worried about her and her well being now please, Katie Kat don't-"

"Hey, you!" Rachel looked up as she twisted the plastic bag carrying her tomatoes closed. "Yes, Mary Tyler Moore I'm talking to you." Rachel's hand instinctively flew to her hat on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kate ignored her and started interrogating her.

"Are you mentally ill?"

"_Excuse me?" _Rachel dropped her tomatoes into the cart and stared at the sex-heeled woman in front of her with her mouth slightly open.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm sorry for my friend, she's-"

"Is there something wrong with your home life?" Kate persisted on.

"Again, _do I know you?_ Hi, Mrs. H. And no, there is nothing wrong with my home life and I am not mentally ill; contrary to popular belief."

"Alright, now that that is settled you have a fabulous evening and we'll be on our way." With that Kate walked off leaving Emma and Rachel standing by vegetables that were now being lightly misted.

"Rachel, I am so so sorry for that. She gets something on her mind and she runs with it." Rachel ran a hand through her soft, brown hair and exhaled.

"It's alright. I've been through worse." They both stood there, unsure of what else to say. Emma looked at the girl that Will always gave the best solos to and looked at the well worn hoodie she was wearing. It threw Emma for a small loop, Rachel wasn't the type to wear hoodies. Come to think of it, Rachel's style coincided her own with slightly shorter skirts and less heels.

"Mrs. H?" Rachel waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Um, you sure you're doing alright? You can come talk to me about anything and not because it's my job. I see a lot of myself in you, Rachel."

"Really? How is that? I'm sorry, I don't see the similarities." The idea of being like Emma made Rachel slightly uneasy.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the prom queen in my high school. A lot of kids made fun of me because...because of my OCD. I didn't have boyfriends, not really. But I always saw the silver lining and the bright future ahead of me. I knew there was something better for me out there, and I know you see it, too." Emma placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and went to join Kate at the cashiers.

Rachel felt a head ache coming on and started toward the check-out counter where she knew she would find travel size Tylonol and bottled water. After she had paid for her items she stopped at the automatic doors, opened up the small bottle and tossed two pills in her mouth. As she felt the cool, familiar liquid hit her stomach with the pain killers she felt rejuvenated and twisted the top back on the water bottle and gave a sincere smile to the greeter at the door. She heard the kind older lady say, "Have a good evening." Rachel was going to do just that.

**A/N So, yes this was short. Next chapter will be longer but I'm not sure when I will write it because I'm going to Glee Live this weekend! I'm soooo flippin' stoked! Thanks for reading and hope you liked the character Kate. I feel like Emma needs a gal pal to talk to with all this. So more of her, less of her? What do you think? **


	10. Getting There

**I apologize for being absent so long! I am a girl scout camp counselor this summer and I haven't been home to write anything! I go back tomorrow but I had written this while at camp so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. I hope to have time to write more this week, I have older girls so things SHOULD go easier but you never know! Thank you all so much for your subscriptions and favoriting this story. I just adore you for it!  
**

**Recipe for mac and 'cheese' at fatfreevegan. com /blog/2011/02/17/baked-macaroni-and-cheese/**

Getting to Will's apartment was painfully slow paced, but Rachel knew it was better to be safe than sorry so she took every corner with caution and paid special attention to the road. The little town they lived in was quiet, sleeping almost. As she passed the small strip mall of antique stores, coffee shops and a fifties style diner that had been there long before Rachel was born she cracked the driver's side window to let in some cool, crisp air.

Rachel inhaled the early evening air and thought of just how pretty her town looked covered in white. The old brick of the houses seemed other worldly against the snow; like Rachel was placed in another time. Her dads have never let her drive too much in this kind of weather, and when they did both of the latter were with her; making sure their baby girl was safe.

She was alone. Even when they were around, surrounded by love Rachel always felt like she was somehow in the dark and alone. She ached to feel a sense of belonging somewhere; it has been something she has searched for since she can remember. Rachel thought when she had found Shelby that feeling of belonging somewhere, to someone, would surface but when she finally met her mother and she had hugged her after they sang together on stage at her school Rachel was more than disappointed to learn that that feeling of "belonging" didn't come.

She sighed inwardly and looked in her rear view mirror at the items in her backseat: a pink duffle bag with a gold star embroidered on the side (a gift to herself from herself), various food items and other things she had purchased at Wal Mart. She smiled, thinking of how thrifty of a shopper she was. The dishes she purchased were on clearance for seventy-five percent off and after she checked to make sure all pieces were accounted for in the box and there were no chips or broken pieces (yes, she insisted on checking all that out in the store) she couldn't help herself so she bought them.

Her small hand reached for her black tea (unsweet) resting in the cup holder to her right and took a sip, letting it warm her throat which had become dry from the small amount of cold air coming in from her window. She was almost there, and as she came to a stop sign four blocks from Will's apartment building it hit her. She and Will were going to have _the talk. _That thought made her very giddy but also very terrified. A swarm of _what if's _stormed into her thoughts while stopped on a deserted street.

_What if he's had second thoughts since this morning? What if I'm coming to his apartment only to find that he's going to reject me, yet again? What is he going to want to talk about? What if there will there be rules for 'us' if there is an 'us'? What if there is an 'us'? And what does that mean? What if he expects certain things out of me…things I may not be ready for?_

As these _what if's _ran through Rachel's thoughts a large red truck had come up from behind her and honked rather loudly at her whilst she was in her daze. She quickly recovered and reminded herself of the promise she had made to herself in the shower that very morning. _It's going to be fine, you are overthinking things which is something you promised yourself you wouldn't do. Stay focused and remember what Noah said…_She blew out a forceful breath of air, narrowed her eyes on the road and gently pressed on the gas pedal.

In five minutes she was parking in the parking garage of Will's building in the space which she can only assume was once Terri's. As she shook the ghostly feeling off, Rachel unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car as she grabbed her small brown purse that might as well only be used as a wallet and shut her door. As she gazed into her backseat she played with the idea of bringing in at least her duffle bag along with the groceries then thought better of it since she didn't know how this was going to end or if he was even comfortable with her spending the night on purpose.

Rachel decided to gather the three bags of vegetables, rices and noodles and head toward the elevator. Just as Rachel made it to the alcove where the elevators awaited she heard voices coming from the parking area. She had heard that laugh before, then heard heels clicking on the pavement accompanied by another voice. _No, _thought Rachel as she pushed the 'up' button several times in hopes the elevator would arrive faster. _This can't be happening, why are they here? Mrs. H doesn't live here, she lives across town! _The clicking was getting louder. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon you stupid door…open! _Rachel looked around her, there were two other elevators and she was praying to God one of them opened up. _Wait, that Kate person said something about her apartment…does she live here? She can't live here._

Ding. The doors to the elevator to Rachel's left opened and she all but fell into it. As she pressed the 'doors close' button repeatedly she put her hand over her heart; feeling the organ trying to escape from her chest. Just as the doors were closing Rachel caught site of Emma's blue cardigan and red hair coming into view as the pair of friends were coming around the corner.

As she felt herself being pulled upward by floor beneath her she looked at her feet and began to gather the things that had spilled out of the cloth bags and onto the ground in Rachel's quick dive into the elevator. There was another 'ding' and the doors opened; revealing the small hallway to Rachel's eyesight. Cautiously, she walked into the hallway keeping her eyes and ears open for the possibility of Kate and Emma coming off of an adjacent elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that wasn't going to happen and knocked on Will's door.

QQQ

Will was finishing up his indoor workout routine when he looked at his phone. No new messages and it was already 4:35pm. This had Will slightly worried. He pondered on this thought as he took a long drink from his water bottle. _She said she would get a hold of me when her dads left so we could figure things out. Where could she be, _Will thought as he grabbed the small towel from the back of the couch and wiped his brow with it. He slung it over his shoulder and went to take down the bar being held up between the doorway to his room. As he was putting away his various work-out equipment under his bed he heard his phone ding, signaling a text message had been received. Will flipped his phone open and read,

_Mr. Schue, sry 2 bother u but i hv a ? bout the ppr do n a wk. id ask Rachel bt shes nt responding. Thanx, Finn_

Will's body suddenly became tense for multiple reasons, for starters: _why is Rachel still talking to Finn and willing to help him after the shit he tried to pull and why is she not responding? _As he began dialing Rachel's number from memory he heard a light knock at the door. He felt his body relax, knowing who was on the other side and got to the door in record time.

"Hey," he said with a boyish grin. She looked up at him, "Hi." He then answered the question that Rachel had been thinking of in the back of her mind since earlier today with a soft kiss to the lips as he took her bags from her hands. An airy 'thank you' was murmured as he took the bags to the kitchen and laid the them onto the granite counter.

"What's all this?" He asked as he gestured towards the three sacks in front of him. Rachel's hand went into one of the tan bags and brought out an unshucked piece of corn and answered, "Dinner."

Will gently took the corn from her hand and went over to the trash can, "Mind if I help?" And so they began shucking corn over a plastic, white trash can just being happy with being near each other. Rachel had purchased six ears of corn, four to freeze and two to eat that night since she wasn't sure if Will had proper food or how long she would be there. He looked over at her as she rinsed off the ears in his sink and leaned back against his counter.

"Sorry, for my appearance."

"Hmm?" Rachel looked in the cabinets under the sink for a pot to cook in, only half listening.

"I said, I'm sorry for my appearance. I just finished working out and I'm kinda sweaty. Would you mind if I showered?" She turned toward him as she set two pots on the stove to boil and gave him that mega watt smile he loved so much.

"Not at all."

"Thanks, I may be a while. My muscles need to have time to uncoil and relax. I did more than I should have," he said sheepishly. Rachel approached him and laced her fingers together around his neck, raised herself up on tip-toes and rested her forehead against his.

"Take all the time you need." She kissed the corner of his mouth, teasingly, then unlaced her fingers and and dropped them to her side only to be caught by Will's as she tried to back away. He drew her close to him and she giggled, feeling his body heat seeping into her skin as he whispered a 'thank you' and brushed his lips against hers. Rachel's lips tingled at the light contact and immediately wanted more, but as she went to deepen the kiss he pulled back and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"I'll try to hurry," and with that he exited the room. She checked the water on the stove and pre-heated the oven to 350 for her macaroni and 'cheese'. As she busied herself with emptying the contents of her bags the water began to boil so she placed the corn and macaroni noodles in the water with a generous amount of butter and salt. She went to the top cabinet and was about to grab a medium sized mixing bowl for her salad when she remembered the dishes hiding in her car.

She turned the water down to medium-low and quickly ran down to her car and in no time was back in the kitchen with cream colored dishes in her hands with hunter green accents on the outer rim. Rachel carefully loaded the dishwasher with large and small plates, bowls and coffee cups and set it to the quick cycle. Dinner was coming along nicely and her 'cheese' sauce was starting to take shape as the oven light went off, telling Rachel is was ready for her to put the main dish inside.

It had been nearly ten minutes since Will went off to shower as she slid the pasta dish inside the hot oven. Rachel's recipe called for only fifteen to twenty minutes of cook time, which would give her plenty of time to prepare a simple garden salad. She had just finished cutting the lettuce when the dishwasher's cycle came to a stop.

The petite brunette heard the shower stop running and collected the cheap, plastic dinnerware in a hurry and put it all in her Go Green shopping bag and tossed the it in the pantry. When the last dish was in place, organized the way she saw fit, the kitchen timer went off in a flurry of beeps. Rachel sent up a thank you for the keen timing of dinner being done. Just as the mac and 'cheese' was on the stove, waiting to be served, Will came back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, it took so long I had to...ar-are you already finished?" She nodded and tossed the oven mitt on the cool, grey surface. "I wanted to help you, sorry I took so long..."

Rachel playfully hit him on the arm, "It's fine! I love cooking and I was happy to do it for you. Now, grab a plate while I put these mixing bowls in the washer. He did as he was told as Rachel poured them each a glass of water.

"Rachel..."

"Yes, Will?" She asked as innocently as kitten.

"What's this?" He turned to her with a plate in his hand, eyebrow raised.

"It's a plate, sweetheart." Rachel pulled open the drawer to the left of the oven, holding the silverware and picked up two forks.

"I can see that, dear, but how did it get _here?" _Will set down the plate and grabbed another one for this crafty young woman who stood triumphantly in front of him.

"Well, I may or may not have bought them for you."

"You may or may not have?"

"Okay, I did. I just couldn't help myself, Will! They were such a great bargain and I saw that you needed them and knew that you would never buy them for yourself so I bought them. You're not mad are you?" He saw the genuine concern on her face and closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I'm not mad, Rach. How could anyone be mad at someone for that? But what made you buy them?" Will began playing with the ends of her hair as he rested his head on top of hers.

"You're always putting others before yourself. You think it goes unnoticed but," she pulled away enough to look up at him. "I notice that quality in you and I love that about you. You're so worried about others around you that you don't do anything for yourself." He kissed her forehead and stroked her shoulders as his chest ached with warmth.

"Thank you, Rach. Now let's eat. I'm starved and this smells too good to let it get cold."


	11. Pieces

"Kate, please tone it down a bit! People around us will think you're crazy...and you're not even drunk yet!" Emma watched her friend jump up and down behind the modern style couch attempting to dance. Kate was also singing at the top of her lungs, spinning around with her bottle of wine in hand.

"Emma love, you should know by now that I am constantly buzzed. Even while I'm at the office." Kate decided to take her friend's advice and plopped down lounge chair slightly angled to the left of the couch.

"But, if people found out that you drink while on the job you could lose your job, not to mention the partnership you have worked for since you were hired there. Take responsibility for you actions, Kaitlyn Rose." Emma raised her own wine bottle to her lips and took a gulp.

"I'm more than fine if they discover I keep a flask of malibu in my desk. They'd probably applaud me and show me their own flask and brag that theirs is bigger. Being the best female lawyer in the region has some serious benefits." Emma knew she was fighting a losing battle with her friend, but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to continue to try to help her to grow up a bit.

"Do you think he still loves you?" Emma was taken by surprise at the abrupt change of subject and nearly choked on wine. "Well?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Kate. I just don't know anymore." Kate tucked her feet underneath her as she shifted toward the zinfandel drinking woman on her black couch.

"Here's how I see it; you made dinner for a man that isn't your husband and he accepted knowing full-well that it was a terrible idea. There's clue number one. Clue number two, he made out with you and your husband's kitchen counter not caring, or forgetting or whatever, that you are _married_ and seemed to enjoy himself, correct?" Emma gave a slight nod. "Clue number three, he was so terrified after hearing Carl's voice on the answering machine and ran. Now here's the tricky part. Why did he run?"

Emma looked up from her zinfandel, now realizing that Kate expected an answer. "I-I don't know. I think that's what hurts the most. He didn't say anything to me as he left. He didn't even look at me." The dull pain was back in Emma chest, making it hard for her to breath again.

"I think he ran because he loves you, all clues point to yes." Kate got up to put in a disk of Grey's Anatomy.

"What makes you say that? What if he ran because he was disgusted by me and my behavior? What if he hates me?"

"Trust me, Little Red...he doesn't hate you." Her blood red nails drummed mindlessly on the DVD changer while she tried to find the episode she has selected to start the night off with. "And why are you so obsessed with the kids in that club? It didn't make any sense what so ever to hide behind hotdog buns watching one of them."

Emma sighed and looked at the screen, not really seeing it. "I figure if I find out what's wrong with Rachel and tell Will about it then he'll be grateful that I care enough about his kids to go that extra mile and maybe he'll see the woman he once knew. The woman he fell in love with." When there was no response to what she had just confessed to she went on, "and Rachel especially. Will has always had a special place for her. H-h-he's worried about, um, about her. He told me so Monday and with Rachel's outburst in Brenda's class with Finn..." She sighs. "Something just isn't right with her. It's more than a teenage break-up. Something's really troubling her."

Kate now intrigued leaned forward, "What do you think it could be?"

"I haven't got the faintest idea. All I know is she's withdrawn, doesn't open up to anyone. I don't see her with many friends, but I see her go into Will's office a lot, too much really. There's just something...I don't know. Never mind. Let's watch the twisted sisters and their latest dramas."

"Emma..." Kate had that tone in her voice again.

"I just see them together in the halls, in his office or in the choir room having lunch; laughing with each other about who knows what, smiling at each other about something only _they_ can understand. As a teacher Will is not supposed to show favoritism but he _does. _Rachel doesn't need tutoring, and Will knows that. He's helping her because he thinks she's _special. _He gives in to her song choices then gives her the solos nine times out of ten. It's...unsettling." Emma finishes as she crosses her arms and shakes her body as a sudden chill runs through her.

"Emma, she's a seventeen year old _girl. _You're jealous." Kate has a slight smirk on her face as she takes another sip of sangria.

"_Jealous? _But she's a _child! _How can I be _jealous_ of a child?" Emma's body stiffens, her cheeks turning pink. At this, Kate chuckles.

"I don't know, but you are. Look at yourself! You're completely wound up about this. You need a vacation." Emma put her head in her hand.

"Maybe you're right. This is so messed up. Will would never cross the line of being a friendly mentor to something more that isn't appropriate." The fragile guidance counselor moves to a position mimicking her friend's. "What vacation did you have in mind?"

"Let's watch and learn how Meredith handles herself first, then we'll figure out what to do with you." The two women settle in for the night, with nothing more than Grey's, themselves, and of course; their wine.

QQQ

"Will stop!" Said Rachel coming from the kitchen. "Go back!"

"Go back to where?" He said as he glanced up from the screen to the approaching woman with two steaming mugs in her hands.

"You know to where." She said as she set down the creme colored mugs on the coffee table and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"But we watched that movie _last night._" He said.

"We only watched maybe half of it before we fell asleep and you _said_ you wanted to watch it with me." Will took the mug from it's place resting on the coaster and blew on it's contents.

"No, I said it sounds like something I could get into." He took a sip of the hot chocolate Rachel had made for him and burned the tip of his tongue. Rachel sat down next to Will and snuggled up to him and put on her best pouty face complete with bottom lip out and puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeease, Will?" Will looked into her eyes and saw the playfulness there and gave her his sexy half smile.

"How could any man say no to you? Yes, I'll order it on Netflix. I should put it on my instant playlist." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek as the old familiar tune of Moon River played throughout the living room. After the skeeze Mr. Arbuck tried to get into Holly's apartment Will took a more cautious sip of his hot coco, only half watching the movie.

"Where did you learn to make hot chocolate like this?" Rachel reached for the fuzzy, brown blanket behind them draped over the back of the couch as she spoke, "My dads used to drop me off at this coffee shop in downtown Lima on Saturdays while they went to work." Will assisted her in unfolding the blanket and covering themselves with it.

"They left you at a coffee shop. _Alone? _For long long? How old were you?" The concern was evident in his voice and Rachel turned to face him.

"It wasn't that long, they work from ten to four thirty on Saturdays; and the woman they left me with a doll. She became my surrogate grandmother throughout my childhood. I still see Emily from time to time." Rachel then rested her head on the back cushion, eyes trained on Will. His eyes were turning green again, she noticed.

"So they left their daughter there with a stranger four days out of a month." She reached out and caressed his forearm.

"She wasn't a stranger, Will. My dads have known her for years, even before I was born."

"How old were you?" He asked as he covered her hand with his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I started going to Emily's the Saturday they were due back after parental leave. With no one at the house to stay at home with me during the day they had to take me somewhere. They both worked, neither one was able to put their careers on hold. They are a team." Will knew Rachel well enough to read between the lines, what she really meant was she had no mother to stay with her while daddy was working. This pulled on Will's heartstrings and had a new found respect for Rachel.

"When I was old enough, Emmy let me make my own drinks. By the time I was eight years old I could make a latte that could knock your socks off, so making something like hot chocolate is just second nature to me." Will looked at the young woman sitting in front of him, her eyes trusting yet guarded. She was partially raised by a stranger, this to Will showed just how strong and independent Rachel had become. _Had to _become at such an early age.

"You are an extraordinary person, Rach." He lifts her hand to his lips and lightly kisses it. There was a small pause before Rachel said, "Thank you." They continued to stare into each others eyes, trying to memorize how they look in that exact moment as the movie's audio track is all that's heard throughout the apartment as the snow silently falls outside.

_"Do you know those days when you get the mean reds?"_

_"The mean reds...you mean like the blues?" Asked Paul._

_"No, those are because you're getting fat or maybe it's been raining too much. You're just sad that's all." Holly turns on the record player and continues, "The mean reds are horrible. Suddenly you're afraid but you don't know what you're afraid of. You ever get that feeling?"_

_"Sure," Paul replied, hands tucked into his pants pocket. Unsure of how to act or what to say. Holly doesn't seem to notice._

"_Well when I get it the only thing that does any good is to jump into a cab and go to Tiffany's. Calms me down right away. The quietness and the proud look of it, nothing very bad could ever happen to you there. If I could find a real life place that could make me feel like Tiffany's then...then I'd buy some furniture and give the cat a name._"

"Do you ever get the mean reds?" Will was busy gulping down what was possibly the best hot chocolate he's ever had in his life when the question caught him off guard.

"I suppose everyone does from time to time." The sound of the coffee mug hitting the glass coaster was louder than expected. _I'm beginning to really like those coffee mugs. Pattern's good, simple, soft but not too feminine. Still looks like a woman picked them out. _Will smiled to himself, he didn't mind that at all.

"Will?"

"I like those."

"You like what? The black alligator shoes?" She said referring to the movie.

"What? No, the mugs. The whole set. It's a nice compromise between the feminine and the masculine. It's simple, but nice. Thank you." She moves closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder while linking her arm with his. "You're welcome, someone has to look out for you."

"You sure you wanna take on that responsibility?" The question hung in the air between the two like a balloon being held down by a weight. Should the balloon be allowed to fly free, or should be popped, never able to see the things it potentially could see?

"That's a loaded questions, Will Schuester."

"It is." She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, trying to read him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think we have to." Rachel knew Will was right, but this is a big talk they are facing. But that doesn't mean she's looking forward to it.

"Well, if we're going to have the mother of all talks; I'm going to need some more hot coco. Wanna watch me make it?" Will took both their empty cups by the handle and stood.

"It would be an honor, Ms. Berry." Rachel took his free hand in hers as they walked through the archway to the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at the TV playing her favorite movie as she heard one of her favorite lines, that in her life, has rang true. She paused Will at the entryway to the kitchen as she recited the line along with Holly.

_"You can always tell what kind of person a man really thinks you are by the earrings he gives you. I must say the mind reels." _

Will smiled and shook his head, he had a feeling that he and this movie were going to be very close friends. Rachel dropped his hand as Will set down the mugs and went for the tea kettle she brought from home.

"It wouldn't be a responsibility." She spoke, not looking at him and went for the refrigerator for the skim milk she had purchased that evening. "Being with someone...it is a responsibility but it shouldn't _feel _like one."

Rachel never ceases to amaze Will, what she had just said is precisely how he feels. "Exactly, yes you have a responsibility to the other person, to make them feel safe and make them feel loved and cared for." Rachel finished measuring out the milk.

"I agree, but it also shouldn't feel like a job. Or like you're the only one doing all the work." She opened a Hershey's chocolate bar and breaks it into forths. "There are two people in a relationship, unless your a polygamist, and those two people have to give and take equally otherwise the relationship is doomed to fail." At that moment Rachel saw images in her mind replaying of Finn blowing her off to be with his friends while she waited by the phone seeing if his night freed up for time with her. How she would shower him with love notes and little thoughtful gifts while he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Rachel? You alright?" She blinked back the tears and began to drop the pieces of chocolate into the teapot along with the milk. "Yes, fine. Just thinking about something." Will walked over to where she was by the stove, "Share with me?" Rachel turned the knob to medium low and put the kettle onto the burner.

"Finn." Rachel took in a shakey breath as Will ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to sooth her. "It's nothing really. But the little things pile up on a person."

"Keep going, Rach." It upset Will to see her have such trouble with this.

"Finn had been gone all weekend for an away football game. I hadn't been able to see him all week because of all the extra curriculars we are both in, and my dads don't really like Finn. So they don't let him come over too often. Anyways his mom and Burt had taken Kurt to see a new musical on Broadway as an early birthday gift so the house was empty and I knew what time Finn was coming home so I used the spare key hidden under the flower pot by mailbox. I made his favorite dinner, lasagna extra noodles and extra beef and baked his favorite pie. I bought a new dress, he liked me to wear the color purple so that's what I bought. I wanted him to feel special, like I missed him and that he was worthy of being missed."

"It's an important emotional need," Will interjected. "To feel wanted, to feel like someone cherishes you enough to miss you." Rachel nodded her head and went to stir the liquid on the stove.

"When he got back he asked 'Whats all this?' and I told him that I made him dinner because I missed him and thought he'd enjoy a home-cooked meal when he got home. He told me I should have checked with him to see if he had plans instead of just springing it on him like that. He told me to clean up my mess and get out because the guys were coming over as soon as they dropped off their stuff and there was no way of contacting them to tell them not to come over. As I left he told me thank you and that I looked beautiful and he'll make time for me in the next few days."

"Rachel, I had no idea Finn was like that towards you. No one deserves to be treated like they are second to something so trivial as a night with the guys when they go to such great lengths to...to, God Finn you are an idiot." Will embraced Rachel at that moment and held her as he whispered to her, "you are worth so much more than video games, a night with the guys, a meatless daily diet, what movie to watch, glee, the Superbowl...the list goes on and on." Will felt Rachel relax in his arms.

"Everything that you do, everything that you are; is amazing. You're challenging in best way, you're sweet, compassionate, gorgeous, and damn it all but sexy as hell." With that, Rachel looked up at him seeing that his eyes were the most beautiful color of emerald green with vibrant gold specs. "I-I'm sexy?"

"Baby, you have no idea what you do to me." Rachel couldn't believe that this man in front of her thinks she's sexy. It sent a thrill up her spine and made her whole body tingle and her stomach churn.

"What do I do to you?" Will lovingly caressed the side of her face and let out a long breath. "Remember when Carol and Burt got married? Well, when I saw you sing and dance your way down the aisle it struck a chord in me. Seeing you like that, in that dress with your hair up and black heels...it just made me see you in a different light. Then at the reception when I sang _Sway_ I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked breath taking and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. It's a terrible feeling, Rach. Wanting someone so bad but knowing there's no way it could ever work. You are the worst kind of temptation."

"I thought it was just me, feeling things. The electricity when we touched, even if it was just a touch on my shoulder..." She drifted off.

"It...I didn't want to admit what I was feeling. If I admitted it, then I would've been worse off than I already was. But I guess it doesn't matter. These things always have a way of boiling to the surface." Rachel put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, what happens now?" She asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. I can't give you an answer, I've never been in this situation before. I can tell you what I do know." Rachel released her grip on him to get the hot coco from the stove. "And what is that, pray tell?"

"I know that I care about you, deeply. I know that I value your friendship more than anything right now. I know now how your lips feel on mine I don't want to give that up," he said as he hooked his finger under her chin; tilting Rachel's face up. "I know that I love how your eyes look before I kiss you." Will leaned down and kissed Rachel fully on the lips. He angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss as Rachel slightly parted her lips. Will's right hand tangled itself in her hair as the other went to her hip, pressing his finger tips into her jean clad skin. He wanted to touch her, to feel her skin beneath his hand. He's wanted to for so long and finally, after over two years of the first time he saw her Will was finally going to know how Rachel's skin felt. His hand that was imprinting itself in her hip slowly rose to where her tank top met the fabric of her blue jeans. The tips of his fingers stole under the red tank and his hand grazed the soft flesh of her side. As his fingers slid to her bare back and drew her closer to him Will sighed into Rachel's mouth where another battle was raging. Why merely kissing Rachel Berry and touching her sides turned Will on so much he'll never know. She has a hold on him.

Rachel moaned his name into his mouth seconds before his lips left hers to trail along her neck. The same neck that had taunted him for so long to touch, taste, kiss and bite. He smell of vanilla was almost over powering on this spot of her body and Will cataloged away this memory. He breathed out slowly, knowing his warm breath on such sensitive skin would cause her to become even more riled up than she already was. He lightly nipped at the delicate skin covering her collarbone as he felt Rachel's hands snake underneath his own shirt. Where ever she touched him she left a trail of fire, unable to be put out. Her finger nails dug into his skin on his upper back as he bit her a little bit harder and she drug her nails down slowly on Will's back.

"God, Rach don't do that..."

"Why?" She asked as she dug her nails into him a little bit harder, challenging him.

"Because if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop." He countered by biting her hard enough to leave a slight mark the next day.

"Who says I want you to stop?" Will pulled back and looked in her eyes, now black, and searched for something there.

"Baby, we have to stop. There's too much at stake if we jump into this too quickly." He kissed her quickly on the lips before he pulled back a bit and suddenly realized he had her pinned to the refrigerator and there were assorted magnets on the floor with papers and various pictures.

"You're right. We can't be too cautious about this...but Will?" She said as she began to pour their hot chocolate into their mugs.

_"_Yeah, Rach?" He was busy picking up the small mess on the floor.

"I want you to know that I feel safe with you. That if in the future we want to...further our relationship I would be okay with that. More than okay with that. I don't want it to be with anyone else." Will finished haphazardly putting things where they belong and gathered her in his arms and held her against him.

"Thank you, Rachel. I won't let you down." She smiled back up at him. "I know you won't."

Will and Rachel sat down at the table in the kitchen and talked about the issues they knew they would face. They had to cover all these things tonight to get it out of the way because the sooner they did, the sooner they could enjoy just being together. It took nearly over two hours by the time they were finished and with as many answers as they could possibly provide for each other they began to get ready for bed. Even though Will's bed was plenty big for the both of them to sleep on comfortably they decided together that Rachel should stay in the guest room that was once Terri's craft room. Teeth were brushed, faces were washed and songs were hummed as the two made their final preparations for bed. With a goodnight kiss they both retired to their respective beds, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N Thoughts? Comments? There's a place for that right underneath here! Anyways, hope you liked it...because I really liked this chapter. Thank you again to all my subscribers and favorites. This story has a long way to go and my plan is to be completely done with it in December. Very fitting, don't you think? Much love and I'll update soon because I'm DONE with camp! :)**_  
_


	12. Keys & Miss Emily

**Thursday, December 9th 2010**_  
_

_"Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_  
_I got to keep on movin'_  
_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride_  
_I'm running and I won't touch ground_  
_Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'"_

Will slowly turned over in his well worn, tan sheets to looked at the clock beside the bed. _5:46am? I don't remember setting my alarm for that early! I also don't recall my alarm playing music. _Will, still being half asleep, ran his hands over his face in an effort to wake up. As he began to become coherent he realized that the music wasn't coming from his night stand; but from his living room. Just as he was about to panic, thinking somehow Sue had broken into his apartment in the middle of the night pulling some prank on him, he remembered.

He slowly rose from the left side of his bed and walked into his living room, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Will leaned against his bedroom door frame, arms crossed over his chest watching the petite woman in black yoga pants in the middle of an aerobic routine. He stood there for no less than five minutes taking in her slender build. As his eyes passed over her toned shoulders, back and legs he couldn't help but stop and stare a few more compact features.

Rachel must have sensed his eyes on her for she glanced over her shoulder in mid squat thrust. She immediately halted her routine, pressed the stop button on her iPod, connected to speakers, and glided over to where Will stood. "Good morning," she said as she stood on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek.

Will took the free hand that was not in his red, plaid pajama pant's pocket and settled it on the side of Rachel's face. "Good morning, beautiful." Rachel felt Will's lips press against the bridge of her nose and she smiled sweetly up at him, thankful he adored every part of her; even the parts she was so insecure about. A small flutter snuck it's way into her stomach, leaving her cheeks flushed and her pulse quickening.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet and had the music turned down. I would have exercised in my room but it's pretty small so I figured if I moved the coffee table I could still do part of my morning regimen and I did try to be quiet and I didn't mean to wake you up if I did and-" Will pressed a finger to her lips to stop her nervous ramblings then chuckled to himself as he drew her close.

"You are so adorable when you get flustered. It's fine, Rach. I just wanted to see what you were doing out here so early! I'm going back to bed now. You may be a morning person, but I certainly am not." Rachel stepped back to take in his appearance: the backwards shirt he must have put on in haste, the still half closed eyes, and of course the all the loose curls on his head that haven't been bothered to be smoothed back were all tell-tale signs that Will Schuester was indeed not a morning person.

She playfully pushed him back into his bedroom telling him to go back to bed and shut the door for him. Rachel turned the music down a few notches then proceeded to finish up her work-out.

After Rachel did her normal cool-down stretches she dabbed at her chest and exposed tummy with one of Will's tan colored hand towels. After she downed half her water bottle she remembered what day it was and did her inner monologue that she did every Thursday morning. _Thursday. Thursday! Oh no it can't be Thursday it's so gruesome! -What's so gruesome about Thursday? -Nothing. _This is where Rachel always stopped the small bit of conversation between Holly and Paul and relished in the fact that it was Thursday.

Rachel pulled out a light-weight black jacket to cover her red sports bra and gathered her other winter wear items to be put on in the elevator. Once she located Will's extra house key she slipped out of the apartment and headed for the elevator. Once inside, Rachel buttoned up her red pea coat and wrapped the white scarf around her neck. A now gloved hand went into her left coat pocket, double checking the location of her wallet and phone, as she stepped out into the parking garage.

Knowing there was no way she would be able to drive in the beautiful mess that was displayed on the streets she began to walk in the direction of her destination. After about a block and a half Rachel decided that walking there also wasn't the best idea. Every now and then she'd hit a slick spot that threatened to take the young starlet tumbling to the ground. Much to the ice's dismay, Rachel was a graceful creature that regained balance with ease.

With two blocks to go a strong gust of wind hit Rachel, making her hair get tangled and splayed across her face. As she took a hand from the warm confines of her coat to swipe at the unruly locks, something fell from her pocket. As Rachel bent to pick the item up she got a better look at it. It was there, glinting in the snow that Rachel saw the word _Hers_ engraved in the key from Will's apartment. So many unwanted thoughts rushed into Rachel's mind.

_This key was hers. Does Will have one that says "His?" If he does, does he think of her when he looks at it? Why is he still holding onto this key? Is he holding on to her, not letting this go? And if he's holding onto her then what does that say? Is he over her? Does he still think they have a chance to rekindle their...their love? Does he want to try? _

That's when it really hit Rachel, she was staying in an apartment that was still _theirs_ as long as these keys existed. She suddenly felt walls all around her, and they were closing in. Fast. Before she knew it, tears were falling onto her cheeks; making them burn as they rolled down her angelic face. She could not believe what was happening, all because of one stupid key. Another thought hit her as she forced herself to stand and continue walking.

_Did Emma ever use this key? Did he ever give it to her, to use at any time she wanted? Oh God, did he give her the key to his apartment, to his life? Can I handle all this? Am I overreacting? No. This is something that would rock the world of any girl. Woman? _Rachel stopped on the pavement then, not realizing that she was jogging in the snow. _What am I? I don't feel like a girl, but I don't feel like a full grown woman...at least not yet. Am-am I too young for Will?_ She began moving again, and in no time at all she was back to jogging.

_I am thinking too much, and all because of one stupid key. One stupid key. Two stupid keys actually if I want to get technical about it. Maybe I could change the locks on Will's door and get him new keys without him knowing? _She shook her head at this idea, as appealing as it sounded in her head. _No, that's what she would hav- _Rachel interrupted her own thoughts and decided that if she were indeed going to be grown up enough to be with Will, she was going to have to start using her real name; so she started her thought again as she unknowingly slowed her pace.

_That's what Terri would have down. Gone behind his back and did what she wanted while Will wouldn't have known the wiser. No, I will not be Terri and I will not shy away from this issue. If there's one thing I've learned from listening to Will and my past experience it's having an open line of communication. _The bell above her head signaling her entrance sounded as Rachel stepped inside the comforting, warm building.

"Emmy, it's me!" Said Rachel as she discarded her coat onto one of the hangers by the door. A very kind, lively voice came from the back room.

"My little Rachel, is thet you?" She double checked to make sure her scarf was in the hook securely with her coat and bounced over to the counter.

"Who else would it be at this hour on a Thursday?" Emily came into view as she raced over to where Rachel stood as she dried her hands on a well-worn teal apron.

"Oooh Rachel! I thought ya wouldn't come today, with the weather bein' meaner than a striped ass snake!" Emily's hands shot up to the crown of Rachel's head and immediately began smoothing out her wind blown hair. Rachel precociously batted at her hands telling her to "please, stop it."

"Oh hush up, child! I can't have my Rachel runnin' round Lima with hair lookin' the way it did. Now come, come sit a spell and visit with me." She motioned toward their usual table by the windows. As the pair sat down Rachel adjusted her jacket to make sure no skin was exposed. As Rachel's attention was shifted to her attire, Emily's looked her over.

"I'm makin' ya hot chamomile tea," and with that the sixty something woman rose to her feet and went about doing so. Rachel was slightly caught off-guard by the sudden actions of her surrogate grandmother.

She got to her feet as she spoke, "Emily, what are you doing?"

Without breaking her rhythm she calmly spoke,"Ya look sadder than a blood hound thet just lost it's kill, I'm making you tea. And no, I won't forget the honey."

Rachel was now behind the counter, standing a foot from her. "Who says I'm sadder than a-a, what you said?" She crossed her arms, a sure sign she was on the defense.

"Humph! Yer not upset, huh?" Said the tiny, round woman whose eyes traveled to Rachel's new body posture. "Honestly, baby doll, I've known ya since ya was a lil' baby. How do ya expect to hide that from me? By the way, yer eyes look puffier than a riled up house cat." Emily finished putting the tea bag in the hot water just as she finished speaking and mimicked Rachel's pose. "Now are ya goin' to tell me what's troublin' ya, or am I goin' to have to draw it out of ya? The hard way."

Rachel threw her hands up and let out an exasperated sigh. Emily handed her the mug of hot tea, and with hands on her shoulders, guided Rachel back to their table.

"Emily, I'd love nothing more than to tell you but I can't. I really, really, really can't. I'm sorry." Emily sat there, eyes transfixed on the girl she loved so much as she took a small sip from her tea.

"Rachel, ya know ya have to let that set a while before ya drink it. Stuff's not strong 'nough yet." The old woman's gaze then went outside, and saw something very different that what she usually sees on early Thursday mornings.

"Where's yer car?"

"I walked." Rachel quipped back. She really needed to get this conversation going someplace else. "So, Emmy how was the worksh-"

"Does that have something to do with it?"

"Emily please, drop this."

"So, it does have somethin' to do with it." Rachel slightly groaned as she ran a hand through her hair; a nervous habit she's begun to pick up.

"That's a new one." Emily spoke.

"What's a new one?"

"Yer nervous fidget. Ya normally play with the ends of your sweaters or skirt. Rachel, what's goin' on?" She took Rachel's left hand in both of hers. "Ya can tell me anythin', baby doll." Rachel almost started crying again, she so wanted to tell her what was troubling her but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Emmy, I can't." She patted the top of her hand.

"This must be serious, then." Rachel nodded.

"This has to do with a boy doesn't it?" Rachel's eyes shot up to meet Emily's, pleading her to stop the questions.

"Do I know this boy?"

Rachel replied in a whisper, "He's not-," she stopped herself. "Nevermind." With this, Emily was stunned. She sat in silence.

"How was the workshop in Cincinnati?" Rachel took another sip of her tea. No matter how many times she tried, she could never perfect the honey/tea ratio like Emily could.

"It went fine, Josh, Kat, Ian and Anthony went, too. That Kat, she sure can bake! I'll tell ya we've been sellin' more cupcakes and cookies than coffee since I hired her. Talented, thet one. Who knows, maybe one day when I get too old I'll let her turn this place into a bakery. Only if she gives me free muffins and scones for the rest of my life." Rachel smiled and giggled a bit, now slightly at ease.

"A bakery? This place? I don't know, Emmy. This place has been here forever. I can't imagine it ever changing." Rachel glanced around at the familiar surroundings that haven't changed at all except for a few new pictures on the wall.

"Baby doll, I have no children that would want to run this place. Josh is my only grandson, he's 'bout yer age and although he loves workin' here I doubt he'd want to take over after I'm gone."

"Emmy, you can't let this place die! I won't let it." She squared her shoulders as she set down her tea.

"Rachel, are ya goin' to give up yer Broadway career to tend to a little old lady's coffee shop? Why, why I'd roll over in my grave if you did that!"

"Well, no. But you could leave it to me and I could Skype in and check the place to see if it's still running the way it should be! I'm more than sure if I could figure out a way to manage things in New York. Things would work out ju-"

"He's not a boy is he? He's older." Rachel's eyes were as wide as saucers. Emily had caught her completely off-guard, which Rachel could now see that that was her plan all along.

"What makes you say that?" Another hand ran through her hair, then she immediately inwardly chided herself for it.

"Thet's where ya were. Ya stayed with him last night, didn't ya?" Rachel froze, she could feel her heart beating in her ears. "Yer dads are out of town one night and you're stayin' the night at some man's house. Honestly Rachel, I expected more out of ya than to go gallivantin' 'round town with some man that's probably wanting nothin' more than to take advantage of ya!"

"Emily, _stop!" _Rachel was becoming infuriated, and fast.

"Who does this man think he is, preyin' on young, pretty girls such as yerself when you haven't even gotten out of high school yet! This man must be a very sick human bei-"

"_You **stop** it right **now**!"_ Rachel wasn't sure how much more of this she could take so she shot up, grabbed her coat and shoved one arm into it as Emily kept talking.

"What are you goin' to do, baby doll, storm out? Are ya forgettin' just who taught you how to properly storm out of a room through this very door? That's fine, Rachel, go back your pedophile of a boyfriend and make sure he-"

"_Will, _is _**not **_a _pedophile!" _Emily smiled a cool smile as she sat down in the seat she had gotten up from just moments ago. Rachel's hand flew to her mouth.

"Rachel, I _know_ that." It didn't take Rachel long to figure out that she had been played as hard as a second-hand fiddle. "Come. Sit." Emily said, calmly.

"I will not sit. You are a conniving, despicable old woman, Emily Greene!" The bell above the door jingled. Rachel was quick, but not quick enough.

"_Rachel Barbara Berry ya get yer ass back into this coffee house a'fore I create a scene that will wake the dead! Which is what ya will wish ya were, if ya don't come back here and tell me everythin'!" _Rachel had already eaten up half a block but something in the way that Emily threatened her made her turn around.

"And what if I don't?" She yelled.

"With one phone call to yer dads, and a little internet research on this _Will _I can assure you I will not only find out his exact identity but I will also see to it that yer fathers are well informed of their daughter's new beau." By the time Emily had finished Rachel had returned to the coffee shop's entrance.

"I knew ya'd see reason. Now, come on in, yer tea is getting cold."

QQQ

Will looked over at his cell phone laying by his head. It had just gone off, which meant he had a text.

**Sent at 6:16am Attn: All schools are closed in the Lima, Ohio district #0206 for Thursday December 9, 2010.**

After he closed the phone he looked at the time which was a little after nine. He stretched lazily as he thought how good it felt to sleep in. _Nothing like sleeping in on a snow day! Days like to today are just, quieter. Better. It's even better when I can smell fresh coffee brewing, and bacon on the stove..._Will sat up against the wall, _bacon on the stove? Why is Rachel cooking bacon when she knows I'm more than okay with eating what she eats?_ Perplexed, Will threw back the covers and put on the grey pajama bottoms and navy blue shirt he wore the night before and went to open his bedroom door.

The first thing he noticed was that Rachel's pea coat was not on the hook where he had put it the previous night. Thinking maybe she had moved it he opened the door slightly and poked his head out into the living room. Seeing that the coat was no where to be seen, this had Will more than worried. But he could hear and smell bacon sizzling on the stove. _It has to be Rachel, who else could it be? Maybe she feels bad for waking me up earlier, and this is her way of saying she's sorry. _Will made his way into his kitchen and peered inside.

As Will came into full view the woman in front of what used to be her stove spoke. "Good morning, Will!" Will's mouth was hanging open, still unable to form words.

"I've made pancakes, sausage and the bacon's almost done. Did you sleep well?" She said in an eerily, cheery disposition.

"T-t-terri, what the hell are you _doing _here?" Will stood a few feet from her and took in her appearance. It was like stepping into his life from over a year ago.

"I'm making you breakfast, Will! A thank you would have been a more appropriate response." Terri began to transfer the bacon from the skillet to paper plate next to the stove.

"Why are you here? How did you get in here?" Will began to feel that feeling again, the one only Terri could produce from him so quickly. _Anger._

"The power in my tiny apartment went out because of the blizzard we had last night, and naturally I thought of you and the fact that you'd be all alone on this long day so I thought you'd like some company. That and I was getting cold in my apartment, and I knew this place has an automatic generator big enough to power all of Lima. Bacon?" She asked as innocently as a dove.

"I am going to give you thirty seconds to leave here before I call the police."

"You can't have me arrested, Will. I used the key hidden outside. You know, the one in the soil of the fern by the eleva-"

Will jerked the plate of bacon from her hand and threw it to the ground as he bellowed, "You don't _live _here anymore, Terri! Get the _hell_ out of my apartment!"

"Will, calm down. Remember your blood pressure..."

"My blood pressure is _fine_, now that _you're _out of my life." Will grabbed her wrist and towered over her, his voice becoming broken and uncontrolled."I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your voice, I don't even want to look at you right now. Terri, you make me sick!" He started to slowly back them up toward to door. He began to speak again, his tone dropping ominously. "Everytime I think of you, every time I look at your face I am reminded of the time in my life that I found out the one person I loved, the one person I trusted had betrayed me in the worst way imaginable. So Ms. Del Monico, take your lies, take your bacon, and take your conniving ways out of my door; because Terri I am through with you."

He released her from his grip to open his door. "Will, _please _don't do this. You don't mean the horrible things you just said! You still love me, I know you do. If you would just try-"

"Try? _TRY? _I _tried_ to make things work with you for five years. After we got married, you changed. You turned into this-this stranger! You _knew _the one thing I wanted more than _anything _in this world was to have a family, and you played on my hopes and dream and shattered them. Shattered us. You _broke _me, Terri. And even though I forgive you, I can _never _love you. Goodbye." Will threw her purse and coat past her out his door as he slammed it shut.

Will shouted out in frustration as he kicked his door. _I have got to change those locks, _he thought.

QQQ

Rachel had heard the whole exchange as she stood outside the door to Will's apartment. When she heard their voices growing louder, Rachel dodged into a close hallway. She watched as Terri bent slowly to snatch up her coat and purse. Rachel's heart went out to her, even though she was all the things Will had said; she was still a woman in love with a man who will never be with her again. Rachel could relate to those feelings Terri was experiencing now, and if she wouldn't have to explain herself to this woman, she would have tried to comfort her. She watched this defeated woman before her, the one whom just hours ago she hated with every fiber of her being, climb into the elevator as her eyes shone with the unshed tears that she would surely wait to let go in the comfort of solitude.

Rachel knew Will, and she knew that he needed time to calm down. She wasn't sure what she should do to pass the time, wandering around his building seemed like an appealing option but she didn't want anyone to see her meandering around; even if there were twenty other tenants that call this building home. She also didn't want to hide in the hallway for an hour so she decided to go on inside and deal with Will the best she could.

Rachel stood at his door, contemplating whether or not to use the key to let herself back in. When she didn't hear anything from inside, she cautiously slid the key into the lock and timidly twisted the key to let herself in. What she saw startled her. There was Will, sitting down on the carpet with his back leaning against the archway to the kitchen. Rachel quickly shut the door behind her and knelt beside the man that she had grown so accustomed to being her rock, even before this past week, crumbled before because of _her, _because of _Terri._

She put her hand on the side of his face and tenderly guided him toward her. When he saw her he whispered her name in what seemed like a question.

"I'm here, Will. I heard...I was outside. Come here to me," she said as she put her arms around him, pulling him against her so he was leaning against her chest with his upper torso in her lap. He began to shake.

"I'm sorry, Rach..." Assuming he meant the display of tears she shushed him as her grip on him tightened.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered. "We all fall sometimes, what matters is if we have the ability to pull ourselves back up."

"Rachel, I'm a mess."

She rubbed his back like he had her, countless times. "I know. But I don't care. You matter to me, Will." He looked up at her then and into her eyes, she saw how they were a pale green.

"You matter to me too, Rach." He said as he kissed her. "More than you'll ever know." Minutes ticked by as the pair sat in silence on the floor, Will still in Rachel's arms. Rachel broke the silence.

"I have someplace to show you," she said while playing in Will's still unkempt hair.

"Where? And can I shower first?"

"Do you remember the woman I told you about, Emily?" Will sat up and nodded.

"Well, she wants to meet you."

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "she wants to meet me? How does she even know about me?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's a long story. Now go shower so I can get in there after you're finished. I promised her I'd be back for lunch. She's shutting down the shop from eleven to one for us and we don't want to keep her waiting. Emmy doesn't like it when people aren't on time. "

"There better be a good explanation why she wants to see me. I expect the full story, Ms. Berry." He kissed the top of her forehead and headed to do her bidding.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw the mess that was laid out before her. Pancakes, sausage links and bacon littered the floor along with various eating utensils. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as her thoughts formulated into a plan. The petite young woman got out a trash bag, the Swiffer Wet Jet and a glove to handle the meat. Just as she put the Swiffer back into the pantry she heard Will's bedroom door open. She met him in the living room.

"Feel better?"

"Much." He smiled at her and crossed the room to hold her hands in his. "Tell me, my love, just where is Emily's? And how are we going to get there?" Rachel looked at their joined hands in between them as she responded to his question.

"It's roughly four block. I walked there this morning. Emily always has my favorite drink and scone breakfast combo on Thursdays, so I always stop by and have breakfast with her before school. I think you'll like her. She's...something else."

By 10:30am Rachel had showered, put on one of her favorite outfits, fixed her hair and put on her everyday make-up. Will was flicking through the channels when Rachel stood in front of him, blocking his view of his beloved TV.

"Ready to go?" Will took his feet off the coffee table and hit the 'Power' button on the remote control.

"I remember that cardigan," he said heading for his coat hanging on a peg behind his door. "You were wearing it the first time I saw you."

"That doesn't make any sense, when school starts it's too hot for cardigans." He opened the door for them, and locked it before he continued.

"The first time I saw you, it wasn't at school." Will took her hand, looped it through his arm and placed it on top of his forearm. "It was summertime and you were performing at the Encore Theatre on North Shoreland. You remember the musical?" They stepped out into the parking garage, heading into the empty street.

"Yes, It was Hello, Dolly! I was Irene. You saw me in that? That was two summers ago!" He patted her gloved hand and chuckled to himself.

"I know, it seems like so long ago now, doesn't it? Anyways, when you took the stage and sang _Ribbons Down My Back_ I was captivated. I just remember looking up at you from my seat and being blown away. How so much emotion can come out in one song... I actually vowed to meet you one day, but if I ever met you what would I say? It's completely crazy." Rachel bumped into him and giggled.

"Don't look at me like that. I admitted that it was crazy. The way you did your make-up and hair it-it didn't look like the work of a fifteen year old girl. I honestly thought with the way you carried yourself onstage, so sure of yourself, that you had to be in college. You even inspired me to write a song." At this, Rachel stopped them.

"You-you wrote a song about me?" She gazed up at him through long lashes, eyes sparkling. Realizing he was too close to his student on what is usually a busy street, he withdrew and put his hands in his pockets.

"I started to write one, yes."

"So, you didn't finish it. Why not?" Rachel's feet crunched in the snow on the unshoveled sidewalk of downtown Lima, her pace picking up knowing a warmer destination awaited them a few dozen yards away.

"School started. I saw you in the halls, concluded you were a student. But I still couldn't forget how you performed that night. You were sensational." They paused on the pavement, and looked at the little shops surrounding them.

"Then Sandy got fired and the Glee Club needed a new coach. I held auditions, and hoped that you showed up. Then you walked in and once again I was blown away."

He started to walk again and Rachel followed his lead. "William Schuester, did you take over Glee Club because of me?" Rachel asked, challenging Will to tell her the truth.

Will ran a hand through his hair. "I'd be lying if I said you didn't play a part in it, but don't get too big an ego. I had other reasons."

Rachel put her hand on the door to Emily's, "You were playing with fire from the very beginning, and you didn't even know it..." She pushed open the door, leaving Will's thoughts reeling. Did he really just admit to her, and to himself, that one of the reasons why he started New Directions was because he wanted to be around Rachel more? To hear her sing on a regular basis?

He felt himself being ushered inside a very small business. As he took Rachel's coat he looked around. The walls were textured, stucco style, in two different shades of brown with an off-white color underneath. The walls were covered in inspirational quotes, and all sorts of coffee mugs varying in style, shape and color were sitting on assorted shelves on the walls. There was a couch in the back with foot stools, and a small library adjacent to it. The decor was country, and made Will feel at home immediately.

The older woman behind the counter intrigued Will the most about this establishment. She was short, no taller than Rachel and pleasantly plump. Her hair was a natural red with white sprinkled throughout the clipped, bob cut. She had fierce green eyes that warmed the second she saw Rachel.

"Rachel! Baby doll, yer here!" She embraced Rachel in a bear hug. "Yer four minutes late. Hello." She nodded in Will's direction. As Emily told them to sit down at a table in the center of the cafe, Will remembered that Rachel never did tell him why Emily wanted to meet him. Will suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. Can they truly trust this woman?

As the three sat down to have a long, drawn out lunch stories were shared; including the one about how Emily coaxed Rachel into telling her about Will. After Will found out why Rachel had to tell this woman about them, he found Emily oddly charming but also knew this is someone he did _not_ want to piss off. She was quite the firecracker.

As their lunch came to an end, Emily spoke. "Baby doll, why don't ya clear up the table and do up the dishes and do this old lady a favor and tidy up the back room."

Rachel rose to her feet, picking up empty cups and dirty dishes. "Emmy, are you trying to get rid of me?" Emily's eyes showed a spark ready to ignite as she gave a low cackle. "Be nice," Rachel warned leaving the table to complete her tasks. Once Rachel was out of earshot Emily turned back to Will.

"It's clear that she's takin' a real strong likin' to ya, son." Will didn't know what to say except for the obvious, so he went with that.

"I'm in over my head, I know, Mrs. Greene but I can't stop. From the moment I saw her I-, I was drawn to her." Emily gave a _humph, _and looked out of her windows.

"I never thought I could feel this way, so strongly, about someone Rachel's age. I know it's wrong, I know that but she's more than my student, my Glee captain. She brings out a side of me I haven't seen in _years_. She makes me want to push myself, to excel myself because she believes in me. She always has and it's taken me such a long time to see that. She saved me, in more ways than one." Emily looked at him over her over-sized coffee mug, seeming to size him up.

"Well, thet's all and good William but tell me. Where do ya see yerself in five years? Are ya with Rachel? Are ya still in Lima? Will ya hold her back from her dreams?" He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, Emily watching his every move.

"To be frank, I don't know where I'll be in five years. I will more than likely still be here, teaching at McKinley. But as for Rachel, she will be graduating from a college in New York and starting her career on Broadway. I saw how much potential Rachel has from the moment I saw her perform for the first time. Who am I to hold her back from her destiny?" The old woman narrowed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"I see. So come hell or high water ya will see to it that my Rachel goes off to college? No matter what?"

"You have my word, ma'am. I care far too much about her to let her stay here with me in a town too small to contain her amount of talent." She leaned forward, pressing her elbows on the table; her small eyes searching Will's soul through his eyes.

"Yes, I reckon you'll do." She smiled warmly at him and patted the back of his hand with one of her own. "And lan 'sakes, child call me Emily."

Will's shoulders relaxed as a nervous smile broke out onto his face. "Thank you."

"And who's to say ya couldn't go to the Big Apple with her? I've gone and done my research on ya, young man, and yer every bit as talented as those ol' fogies already on Broadway. What's keepin' ya in this here cow-town?" Will had no time to response, for Rachel came back with three picture perfect white chocolate mochas.

"We'd love to stay, Emmy but it's almost one and the shop needs to be opened up again." Emily stood to hug Rachel, "Iffen ya must be goin' I understand. It's been right good to see ya, baby doll. It was also nice to meet ya, William. I do declare, I shore do like ya heaps better than that other fellow ya brought in here, Rachel. Boy didn't have his head screwed on right. This one's a mite bit cuter than him, too!"

"Emily July Greene! Keep yourself in check!" This only made Emily laugh.

"Now, wait jest a minute. I didn't say yer young man was off the hook. I expect to see him right here every Monday fer lunch. Is that understood?" Will was helping Rachel into her coat as he said a very sincere, "Yes, ma'am."

Emily stood at her big bay window watching the young couple throw snowballs at one another as they half walked half jogged in the direction of what she calculated to be Will's apartment. She smiled wistfully at the two, so clearly in love and thought of her own beau of so long ago. The one she let go, the one she _had _to let go. As she remembered a time from so long ago, Emily knew why Rachel had chosen Will to love. Yet, at the same time there was this gnawing at the back of her mind; the fact that her Rachel would one day board a plane to the city of her dreams only to leave with her heart shattered.

"I shore hope you know what yer doin', baby doll." She took a sip of her mocha, flipped the store sign to _open_ and awaited her grandson to relieve her.

**A special thank you to thelovelybuttercup for letting me borrow her characters Kat and Josh and a shout out to all my readers for sticking with me through this! Also, if you haven't yet check out 's Broken Star, hopelessandhelpless's Bricks, thelovelybuttercup's A New Direction and BuffyAnne's Without Expecting. Thank you all again! You guys are the reason why I keep writing! **


	13. The Twelve

**A/N Thank you for waiting for this chapter! Life has been so dumb lately. My stuff, including my backpack, was stolen out of my car and life in general has been just stupid. But, here is the latest from this girl. Enjoy! I had fun writing it. ;) Also, thank you to thelovelybuttercup for letting me borrow Josh. Read if you dare, review if you like. -Coco**

**Sunday, December 12th 2010**

"Will, really...you don't have to go. I'll be perfectly fine walking there myself!" Rachel said as she skittered about the room, trying to find the pieces of winterwear she had haphazardly discarded the last time she came in from outside.

"Babe, it's cold out and the weather man has predicted more snow today. The side walks are slick from the snow melting and refreezing. Please, let me walk you there." Will attempted to follow her around the room as he spoke.

"First off, I am _not _a baby pig. Second, it's not that far. I walked to Emily's by myself on Thursday and I was just fine. The animal shelter is only two blocks south of there, and besides; isn't it one of our fundamentals that we are not to be seen in public without it being able to be written off as Glee Coach/Glee Captain related?" The night that Will and Rachel sat down and discussed their new relationship they set down twelve ground rules but neither one of them liked them being called 'rules.' When Rachel came up with calling them fundamentals and Will, the The Twelve, the pair decided they liked that much better. Rules sounded so school-like.

"Alright...you're not a baby pig_. Sorry_. That still doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous to walk by yourself with the streets being so slick." Will paused to hand Rachel one of her gloves and smiled, trying to lighten the situation. "What if I wear a mask?"

"Will Schuester, don't try to be cute with me. I have to go now, or I'm going to be late."

"Rachel, please let me walk you._ Please_?" Rachel slowed her movements as she reached for her purse on the small table by the door.

"You're really worried about me, aren't you?" She glanced up and saw Will's concerned face above her own as he encased her hand in his. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh before she continued. "Alright. You may walk me." Will bent forward to kiss her forehead as the hand that was not holding Rachel's smoothed her hair.

Before long Will was leading the two out into the biting cold. The couple talked about the weather, the minor car accidents they had seen being reported on the news and Puck, of all things. When Rachel gave Will a positive report on his progress they fell back into rhythm. After four blocks of silence Rachel glanced at their hands, close but not touching. She suddenly had the urge to hold Will's hand and almost did, but when a young boy came out to shovel his family's sidewalk she refrained; and for the first time the reality of the situation hit her. She was dating her _teacher, _and she couldn't show how she felt about him in public; only the safe confines of his apartment or her house when her dads were out of town. _Is this what it's going to be like? In school, I can handle it. Nothing will really change but when we're out- doing something so simple like going out for a walk- are we supposed to act like acquaintances? Of course we are, I know that. It's one of our fundamentals. I just didn't know it would be this difficult..._

"Sweetheart?" Will spoke in a lowered voice as they approached the downtown-east area of Lima. "Something bothering you?"

She looked over at him, suddenly having trouble being able to find the words to express how she felt when just moments ago words were coming at her like unwanted thunder on a hot summer evening. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Number Eight." Rachel looked out into the empty, cobblestone street and spotted a young couple in the window of a old time burger joint smiling at one another as the male reached out and swiped at the corner of the woman's mouth, no doubt catching a stray crumb. Will followed her gaze and immediately felt the pang in his chest that he was sure Rachel was feeling. "I know. I want to be able to show you off, Rach; but we can't and we both know it."

"Y-you want to show me off?" That was a phrase Rachel hadn't heard anyone say about her. Not her dads, not Finn and sure as hell not her mother. Sure, Finn had said she was pretty but when it came down to it, their relationship was mostly behind closed doors for a reason Rachel could never understand.

"Well, yeah. You're sweet, compassionate, giving, beautiful..." Rachel paused them by pressing her hand against his arm and for the first time she saw something in his eyes that was never there before. It made her chest flutter and her world stop. She wasn't even aware she was speaking until she heard her voice.

"You _really_ think those things about me?" Rachel stepped into him without realizing it, momentarily forgetting about Number Eight. If the couple across the street were to look out their window, they would see that Will and Rachel were anything but acquaintances; but it didn't matter, not now.

"I always have. I saw you when no one else did. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are not invisible. At least you weren't to me." He took her cold, gloved hands into his and held them between their bodies. "I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize what you mean to me. You've always challenged me. Made me want to be better. Looking back, I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you."

Rachel could feel the cold on her cheeks from the small droplets resting there. "Will...I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me." She took a moment to relish the way he looked at her and saw such a breath taking green she almost almost lost herself in them but instead she said two small words. " Thank you." Will wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers as he sighed and saw his breath escape from him.

"You look at me and I forget what I'm supposed to do, who I'm supposed to be and make me the person that need to be. Thoughts are running through my head, jumbled up and left unsaid throughout the day. I have to make what I say to you count when we're alone." He looked up and saw the couple across the street staring at them and smiling. Will broke away from Rachel, took her hand and ducked into Emily's before anyone else saw them. His pulse began to quicken as he realized what had just happened. Someone had seen them. He inhaled deeply and took in the fresh coffee and sugar cookies that were in the same room as he was.

"Josh!" Rachel exclaimed. A smile swept across her face as a young seventeen-year old boy gave Rachel a bear hug. Rachel giggled when her feet left the floor and touched back down in a matter of seconds. Will watched the exchange before him and dusted the unseen snow from his coat.

"Rach! What are you _doing _here?" He released her from his grip as he fixed his thick, black framed glasses and adjusted his old Beetles tee.

"We were walking to Little Angels Home-Based Humane Society and I got pulled in here by-" Rachel then remembered that it was Will who had dragged her in here and reached out to him to introduce Josh. Unsure of how to introduce him she struggled for the right phrase but Will beat her to it.

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester. I see that you're Josh. It's nice to meet you." Josh met his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hey, yeah I'm Josh. Josh Greene. I'm Emily's grandson. Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of mine. How do you know each other?" The two looked at one another, unsure of how to answer. Then, a light bulb went off in Rachel's head. Number Three.

"He's my vocal coach and close friend. Josh, can I get a white chocolate mocha with soy, no whip and sprinkles to go? I need to be at Little Angels in eight minutes and I have a two blocks to walk in the cold." Will smiled at this resourceful woman by his side and wished he could kiss her, but he could do that when they get home.

"Sure thing, Rach." Josh took a few steps back and his black converse squeaked on the tile, "You want anything, Will? On the house. What Gram doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Yeah, I'll have the same. You can make mine with 2% if it's easier." The young blonde nodded as he went to the expensive machines behind the brown, wooden counters.

Will lead Rachel to a table by the window as they awaited their order. "I didn't know Josh was about sixteen. I pictured him younger, for some reason."

Rachel smoothed out her coat and loosened her scarf a bit as she spoke, "He's seventeen. Josh is a junior like me but he goes to Dalton with Blaine. How could Josh have relieved Emily the other day if he were a small boy?"

"Point taken. It seems that you know each other well. He even called you 'Rach.'" Will's gazed dropped with his voice as he finished speaking. Rachel's hand immediately went to cover his.

"Hey. I'm with _you. _If I wanted to be with Josh, I would but I'm not. He's like the brother I never had and I don't see him in that way anymore." She looked up from their table and saw two old men in the corner watching them and she quickly took her hand into her lap. _We really need to work on Number Eight._

"Anymore?" Will raised an eyebrow and Rachel ran a hand through her hair.

"When we were kids growing up; Emmy was always looking after us. Especially on Saturdays and on some evenings during the week. I had such a big crush on him." She smiled to herself as a memory from her childhood played out in front of her.

_"Rach, stop it! I don't want to sing with you anymore! We've been doing it for hours!" An eleven year old Rachel stood in front of Josh, hands on hips._

_ "Joshua Edward Greene it has not been hours. It's only been twenty minutes and if you knew how to tell time you would know that."_

"_But I'm tiiiired of this song. I'm gunna go watch VH1. They're doing a Behind The Music on Poison and I've been wanting to watch it all week." Rachel pressed 'stop' on the CD player and blocked the doorway. "C'mon, Rach!"_

"_Pleeeease, Joshy? If-if you sing it with me one more time I'll-I'll let you kiss me." She crossed her arms and looked into oceanic blue eyes, challenging their owner._

_"K-k-kiss you? But I've never kissed anyone before._" _When Rachel didn't have anything smart to say back he ask, "Have you?" _

_She began to play with the hem of her shirt. "Well, no. But I've read about it and it seems very simple." The tiny girl suddenly felt her heart pounding in her ears as Josh closed the few feet between them._

"_How do we do it?" Josh was a head taller than Rachel so he had to look down at her to read her facial expressions. That's something Josh liked about her, he could always tell what she was thinking by just looking at her._

_By this time the hem on Rachel's shirt was starting to fray. "Honestly, Josh. Don't you know anything?" She tilted her head up to look at him with eyes of embers, ready to start a small fire. Rachel always knew how to push his buttons, come to think of it- she knew how to push everyone's buttons so she got what she wanted. This time was no different._

_Josh lowered his head until he could feel her warm breath on his lips and paused for a split second, then gingerly pressed his lips to hers. His eyes closed and so did hers but Rachel's shot open the moment his lips made contact with her own but flutttered back closed a half second later. They stayed like that for mere seconds, then when they parted Rachel had forgotten about the song she was working on for her vocal coach, Mrs. Arnett, and smiled up at Josh, took his hand and walked into the kitchen where they would beg Emily to make them homemade cookies._

"Rachel?" Will waved a hand in front of her face. "You were saying something."

"Huh? Oh, right. I was saying that I used to have a crush on Josh when we were kids. He was my first real friend. My first crush. My first kiss. But when we enrolled in high school we sort of lost touch. At first we made time for each other but last year we only saw each other on family functions and holidays. And this year...This is the second time I've seen him since Emily's annual BBQ for her birthday in July." Will was about to apologize for jumping to conclusions when Josh came over with their drinks.

"Here Rachel, this one is yours...and this one is yours. Can I interest you two in our muffins?" Will and Rachel rose to their feet and thanked Josh for his kindness but declined his offer for muffins. After a quick hug from Rachel and another handshake from Will the two were back on the sidewalk.

QQQ

Terri walked out of Fezziwigs, a local wine and tea specialty store, and zipped her heavy fleece coat up to her neck. As she juggled her two wine bottles and bag of loose-leaf, white tea trying to find the keys to her car she glanced up only half looking. When she caught site of the pastel green scarf she had special ordered Will one year for Christmas from Indonesia she slowed her motions; not looking for her keys anymore.

Her pace on the ice quickened until she lost her footing. Catching herself with the hand not carrying the bottles on the post clad in greenery, she opened and closed her eyes. As her sight became her normal twenty-twenty she confirmed what she thought she saw. Her hand reached the bottom of her purse and found the object she was searching for and gave it a click to unlock her doors.

After she put her new purchases away she followed the small framed girl and her ex-husband down the street; occasionally hiding behind trees or various shrubs. When the pair stopped in front of an old white building with cages taking up the backyard she tucked herself away underneath a big pine tree. She could only make out various words that were carried her way by the wind, and even those few phrases she strained to hear.

_"...sure you'll be okay..." _Terri couldn't catch the last part of what Will said to Rachel, so she crouched down on the ground, hands touching the snow and waddled up to the next tree as she heard Rachel laugh at something Will had said.

Will smiled down at Rachel and twisted the knob in front of him to open the door as his hand touched her arm lightly and helped her into the building. Rachel, now eye level with Will, bent forward and whispered something into his ear. The corners of his mouth gave a small lift. "_I'll see you later, Rach." _She gave a small girly wave accompanied with a playful smile and shut the door behind her leaving Will outside. _What the hell? _Was all Terri could think. She seriously thought about ambushing Will, and started to as she gathered herself in an upright position but then she remembered the angry look in Will's eyes when he threw her our of their, _his_, apartment a few days ago. A new plan formulated in her head as she watched Will pass. She stood when he was gone and walked out of the thicket of pine and stopped when she caught Will's scent. She closed her eyes and let it fill her mind and she remembered him, remembered them. As quickly as the images of cooked meals, Bruckheimer movie nights and late Starbucks runs filled her being they were gone; and Terri was standing still in the cold. Alone.

She followed the footprints left my her former spouse and walked up to the withered building and timidly took the two steps up to the door. Her hand out stretched to the door knob as she took a deep breath in, preparing herself for what she may find on the other side. Her hand dropped and she put it back into her pocket and shook her head, looking down at her feet. Her blonde curls whipped at her face as she stood there, unsure of what she exactly she was doing there. She took one step down but as she descended the second and final stair she heard Rachel's infectious laughter. The same laughter she heard moments ago that Will drew out of her.

The door to the establishment came open with ease and Terri stomped the snow off her boots as she unwrapped the pink twin to Will's scarf off herself and took in the foul odor coming from the room.

"Hello, can I help you?" Said a careworn face coming from behind the counter. Terri looked around for Rachel, whom she had heard mere seconds ago but she was no where to be seen.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find someone." Replied Terri.

"Of course, dear we have- oh Rachel good. Could you help this woman find her 'someone?" The tall, thin woman went back to the large binder she must have been looking over when Terri walked in.

Rachel held two small kittens in her arms and stopped; feet cemented to the ground when her eyes fixated on Terri. Her breath remained in her lungs and as much as she tried to speak, she failed.

"Hello, Rachel." She took the black, leather gloves off her hands and tucked them away into her purse.

Rachel's head felt like water was sloshing all about inside, making words impossible to form. Just when she was about run into the back room an image of herself and Will made a brief appearance of the two of them dancing on the rooftop of his apartment building to RENT's "Light My Candle" and somehow got her head together enough to paste a fake smile on her face and say, "Dog or cat?" She wasn't about to let this woman get into her head, make a mess of things and be forced to give up something so new, simple and wonderful as dancing on a rooftop with someone she absolutely adored.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Her eyes narrowed at Rachel as she continued to speak.

"That's why your here isn't it? To adopt a pet, to find that special someone?" Rachel handed the grey kittens to her boss and motioned for Terri to follow her.

"Well-I, yes. Of course, that is why I am here." Her words, perfectly executed, rang like church bells in Rachel's ears. She didn't like this. "I've been thinking of adopting a cat for quite a while now and I think with the winter months upon us this is the perfect time to get one." Her voice rose up and down just as she were talking to a child. Terri knew this was a blatant lie, and she had an inkling that Rachel knew, too; but that wasn't going to change her story. Not until she got what she wanted.

Rachel lead her to the cat room and peered at her using her peripherals and ran a hand through her still cold locks. "Okay, what type of cat d-do you have in mind?" Her back stiffened as she opened the door for Terri.

"I was thinking of an _older _cat. Maybe one that's already had a home where things didn't work out and really needs a good home with someone to love him. Do you have a cat like that, Rachel?" Rachel walked over to one of their older cats who was returned to them a month ago and opened the cage. She handed the orange tabby to Terri without making eye contact.

"This is Toby. He was brought to us by his former owner. She had to move out of her apartment and her new landlord didn't allow pets so she brought him here. When the vet looked him over he found major signs of stress and improper care. It's a shame, Toby is a great cat. I can't understand why anyone would mistreat him. In a way, I'm glad his former owner dropped him off-now he can be happy in a new home." Rachel reached out to scratch behind the feline's ear and smiled as Toby began to purr.

"Maybe Toby wasn't listening and caused trouble and his owner had no choice but t-to-"

"_Former _owner." Rachel interjected, hands on her hips; ready to fight.

"Does it matter if it was his former owner or not? He still had an owner at one point in his life, that says something about him." The cat began to squirm in Terri's arms and she readjusted him to get a better hold on him.

"And what exactly does that say about him? That he was rejected by someone that was supposed to love him, someone that was supposed to care for him? If anything it says something about his former owner." By now the cat had sensed the tension and had escaped from Terri's grip to the floor.

"You don't know _anything_ about the situation, sweetie." She ended with smile that lit up her eyes like city lights on a lake, late at night. Terri patted her arm and bent to pick up Toby. "I like this one. I think I'll take him home with me."

"You'll have to be approved, first." Rachel opened the big bag of cat food in the corner and began scooping out the contents. She remembered Number Four-keep them a secret at _all_ costs-, and kept herself in check by adding, "Bu-but I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting approved. Toby should be able to go home with you as soon as tomorrow. I'll go get the forms so we can star-" As Rachel was heading for the door, Terri stood in front of it with Toby in her arms. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." She said as she tried to move past Terri into the main room.

"Why are you doing this to him, Rachel?" Her eyes pierced blue daggers through her as Rachel looked up at Terri. Her heartbeat tripled in less than two seconds, but on the exterior her face did not falter, her shoulders remained square and her voice stayed level when she spoke.

"I"m sorry? I don't think I follow. You're here to adopt a pet, aren't you? That's what we've been discussing, isn't it?" She gestured toward the spot they were originally.

"Look you little high school hussy, I _saw_ him walk you here. I _saw _you whisper something in his ear and I _saw _the look between you two. I always knew something was there. Will would come home and rave about his star student and how she was going to make it. It's all so clear now." Rachel reached for the cat and took him back into her arms and held him to her for a second before returning him to his cage as she spoke.

"You are out of line, _Terri. _Mr. Schuester and I ran into each other in that little coffee house down the road and being the kind hearted person he is, he insisted on walking me here so I wasn't alone in a more shady area of town. But you know what, you're right. Mr. Schue and I had an affair when I was fourteen years of age and we've been hiding it ever since! Listen to yourself! Do you even _know_ what you are accusing him of? He is my _teacher_ and friend and there is _nothing _going on between us. Honestly, if you are so insecure about yourself that you are jealous of a sixteen year old girl then you have real problems." By this time, Rachel had come back from Toby's cage and assumed the Rachel Berry defensive stance. _Time to go in for the kill._

"I can see why he left you, you are nothing but an insecure, controlling, ego-centric _bitch!_" What happened next was Rachel's exact prediction. Terri had snapped, causing her hand to collide with the side of Rachel's face. Before Rachel could retaliate, Terri swung open the door almost causing the old door to go off the hinges; and stampeded the distance back to her car.

_Number Four, protect us at all costs...even if it means getting slapped by his ex-wife. _She held her hand to her face and smiled to herself. She knew Terri well enough to know what buttons to push to make her angry enough to forget her original plan; which Rachel could only assume was to make her spill the beans about Will. She made a mental note to thank Emily for teaching her the the ways of being a force to be reckoned with as he shook her head as she went back to work. There was going to be a new room opening up soon at Little Angel's and she had to get it ready for their new arrivals that afternoon.

QQQ

Will roamed the aisles of old quilts, rag dolls and antique furniture not seeming to really look at anything. He had been in every shop in the little strip mall in downtown-east Lima in the past four hours while Rachel was volunteering at Little Angels and had another hour to go. He couldn't bring himself to go into Emily's and make small talk with Josh, not that he didn't like Josh, he did. He was an old childhood friend of Rachel's, a friend who she still seems to have a special place for and Will was fine with that. Really, he was.

He had entered the furniture room of the old store and his footstep echoed on the industrial tile and bounced off the artless walls. He gaze was drawn near the dining room sets. He remembered the argument he and Terri had over her expensive Rosewood table. He not only hated the cost of it, but he also hated the overall look of it. He hated tables with sharp edges with deep, dark wood that cost more than his car. It was rectangle and completely pointless to have such a large table in their home for just the two of them. When Terri set the table for the few meals she prepared for Will they were always on opposite sides of the table. Will would have much rather had that closeness to someone and sat next to each other; maybe play footsie and feed each other bites of their own food.

He ran a hand over a beautiful round table that could easily turn in to an oval with the extra piece underneath. It was smooth, a medium cherry finish and wasn't quite an antique but also wasn't anywhere near new. He looked around the table; six chairs. Enough for a family with four children. He could see it now; little boys with a mop of curls atop their head fighting over who gets the last of mom's batch of brownies and a little girl with dark chocolate eyes with a smile that could light all of Lima. He sighed and knocked on the wood, admiring it's flawless finish.

"What are you looking at, Will?" He smiled and gestured to the table in front of them and turned to her.

"Just a table. What are you doing here, Rach? I was going to pick you up in an hour so we could walk back home together." He perched himself on the table and rested his hands on his knees. She sat beside him and placed her hands on either side of herself.

"It was a slow day and after we got the the ten dogs from the county animal shelter we decided to close down. You should get this, it's beautiful." Her eyes swept over the sturdy craftsmanship they were both seated on and looked for a price tag. When she found one Rachel held it up and her eyes grew big. "Will, it's only two fifty. That's including the chairs."

Will's hand flew to the orange colored paper in her hand, "Really? Th-that's a great bargain for all of this." His hand brushed against hers and felt how cold she still was. His hand went to cover hers with his but drew back, remembering Number Eight, absolutely no public displays of affection.

"You should get it! It's a great set and you _need_ a new, nice table." Her eyes pleaded with him and her hands went to his upper arm.

"Rach, I don't know. I haven't put money back for something like this and it would be an impulse buy; it wouldn't be very smart." Rachel looked around them and set her eyes on Will, gauging his reaction.

She slid her hand up under his coat and lightly pressed into his back as she felt him tense under her touch. "Please, Will? I really like it, and I know you really like it. What's the harm in it?" Her hand began to tug at the fabric beneath her fingertips. "You're thinking about it too much. When was the last time you did something just because you really wanted to?" Her eye lashes fluttered up at Will as her hand stilled her motions.

He leaned in towards her, "She's sitting right next to me." Rachel smiled up at him and redirected her hand, this time lower, "Point taken." Her index finger gently tugged at his leather belt and slowly withdrew her hand.

"But...if you really want me to buy it," he said as he ran a hand lazily up her thigh. "I'll buy it." His hand stilled as he started to reach dangerous waters for such a public place and rubbed his thumb in small circles.

Will jumped off the table and took the orange tag off the table. "It's getting dark. If we want to buy it we should make it fast so we can get back home." Rachel nodded in agreement and scooted off the table, legs slightly unstable.

Once she got herself under control she added, "I couldn't agree more. You make the purchase and I'll start walking back. People are starting to come out for dinner, and we've had too many close calls today."

They walked toward the entrance of the store, side by side. "I don't know, Rach. I don't like the idea of you walking alone..." He looked out the big store window and reconsidered. "You're right, there are too many people out. We can't be too careful. I'll see you in two blocks under the streetlight." Just as they came into view of the store manager, Will bent down and said just above a whisper, "I can't wait to get you home." He saw the color rise to her cheeks as she exited the shop.

The transaction for the dining room set was easy and only took a few extra minutes to straighten out the delivery details. Once Will had written the check he was off to meet Rachel. Delivery would be at four o'clock tomorrow and Will was actually excited about the purchase. He reminded himself to thank Rachel for giving him that extra push it took for him to cave.

It didn't take long for them to find each other and walk back to Will's apartment building. Will insisted on entering the building at separate entrances. He would go up the stairs and she would take the elevator. Rachel only beat her counterpart to his door by seconds, which didn't surprise her; she knew he worked out.

Will opened the door and managed to lock the deadbolt behind them before turning to the little vixen in front of him. He went for the buttons on her coat as he backed her up against the wall. A smile he hadn't seen from Rachel before spread across her face as she took the scarf from his neck and threw it to the floor. Their coats cascaded down as Will ran his hands up and down her sides sending small chills up Rachel's spine as his mouth descended upon hers. Her nose was still cold and Will was compelled to kiss it, so he did. He could do whatever he wanted to now; as long as she let him.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as his hands played with the hem of her sweater. He began to inch the fabric up, brushing his knuckles against the skin exposed._ Why is she so damned soft? _He tickled her ribcage with the light contact made which elicited a low moan from Rachel; seemingly begging him to go further. Before her sweater had time to hit the floor Will's hands had flown to her bare stomach. She tried to push herself forward, into his touch but Will's hips kept her pinned to the wall.

His lips trailed from her lips to her neck where he nipped at the spot behind Rachel's right ear that he knew made her knees give. Just as she was beginning to slide down, Will put his hands on her hips and lifted her a few inches off the floor and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He hadn't noticed his red, vintage tee had been pushed up until he felt manicured nails dig into his sides. Soft, red material hit the rug next to a pink sweater and Will walked them into the dining room while Rachel explored his chest with her hands, trying to imprint every muscle into her memory and leave her fingerprints on him.

Her mouth bit into soft flesh at the base of his neck and Will was thankful the dining room table was in front of him as he quickly lowered her onto it. Neither one voiced it, but both knew who had originally purchased this table and both said a silent _fuck you_ to the true owner. Will climbed on top of Rachel and wished desperately that two pairs of pants weren't separating them.

"Will, _please..." _A pair of shaky hands ran through his hair as he sucked lightly at her collarbone.

"What baby? Tell me what you want me to do." The fact that he had just called her baby didn't even register as she struggled to form words; any words. His tongue and lips made a deadly pair as he worked his way down to the turquoise lace that was calling to him. "I'm waiting, love." His tongue licked the border of her bra, just barely touching her skin.

"I-I need you to..." Rachel lightly raked her fingernails down his shoulders.

His hand cupped her left breast and began gingerly kneading it. "I didn't catch that. What do you need me to do, Rach?" He looked up at her and saw a whole new Rachel underneath him. This Rachel was soft, and hot to the touch with eyes that could sear through someone's soul with the fire behind them. Her eyes looked black as she said, "I need to feel you inside me, Will." Will's head exploded with so many sensations at the sound of Rachel, _his Rachel, _pleading with him to make love to her. It was the hottest thing he's ever heard. He whispered a, "Fuck, Rach," and attacked her mouth with his as his hands began to unbutton her jeans. She was unfastening his belt when something fell to the floor in the kitchen.

Both immediately stopped their actions and looked at each other with both fear and confusion. Will mouthed a, "Stay here," and went to see what the noise was. Rachel could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and went into the room to see what was so funny. Will held out a magnet that fell off the fridge and Rachel felt herself smiling and laughed along with Will as the number 'one' stared up at them.

"I think God is trying to tell us something, love." He said as he slapped it back onto the cool surface from where it came.

"I think you're right." Rachel went to him and hugged him, feeling the amazing sensation of their skin making contact. "We need to be more careful. We can't keep bending The Twelve, we made them up for a reason and Number One is so important." Will brushed the bangs our of her eyes, now dark brown and kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

"You're right, no sex until December 18th of next year." He said as she hummed into his chest and placed a kiss there before retreating to gather her clothing. "By the way, that color looks _amazing_ on you. You, look amazing," he stated. Her eyes softened and she went to him again and he took her hands in his, "Really. God Rachel, you're so beautiful and undeniably sexy. I was about to throw out one of our most important Twelve when you looked at me like that and said what you said. You're killin' me, baby." His hands ran up and down her shoulders and pressed his lips to her swollen, cherry, red ones.

"Hmmm, it's going to be a long year. I think I'll go make us calenders so we can keep track." She rose and pecked his cheek and started out of the room.

Will called out to her, "I don't think I'll need any help remembering that! And can they not be cat calendars?" He followed her into the living room and watched as she put on his red tee. _So sexy..._

"Oh, you!" She threw a pillow at him from the couch. Yes, it was going to be a long year; but it was going to be worth the wait.


	14. Untouched

**Thursday, December 16th 2010**

"Well baby doll, thet lunch was a mighty nice. I'm as full as a tick!" Emily pushed back her plate and tossed in her napkin. Rachel smiled as she stacked Emily's plate with her own and slid it to the side of their usual table and looked out the windows noticing how the pavement of the sidewalk was finally fully visible.

"Oh, Emmy. You sure know how to flatter a girl. You really liked it? I was going to make it for Will tonight but I wasn't sure if it would go over well." Emily looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yer gunna fix 'im breakfast for dinner? Well, don't thet beat all!" The older woman went to grab the plates but the young brunette beat her to it and rose from the table. "How is thet beau of yers? Has he been behavin' himself?"

An airy giggle came from the sink followed by a, "Yes, Emily."

"Good," was all she said in response. As Rachel scraped the plates from their breakfast the sound of the sink filling up echoed into the empty establishment. _Behaving, _Rachel thought, _is an understatement. _Since their close encounter on Sunday after breaking one of their Twelve; Will has been more cautious than ever. When they watched movies and Rachel went in for a innocent, romantic kiss; Will shied away saying he didn't want to chance doing something they would both regret later. By late Tuesday afternoon, with school still not in session, Rachel had grown impatience with his chivalrous ways. She took matters into her own hands by innocently asking to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's -_a movie Rachel knows Will can't sit through- and innocently requesting the fuzzy brown blanket for them to cuddle under and not-so-innocently kissing him while Holly Golightly sang _Moon River. _One kiss lead to another kiss, and before Will could stop her she was straddling him and things got heated quicker than a kiddie pool in the middle of July. Rachel began humming the famous song from her favorite movie as she put up the last dish to dry.

"What 'bout you, lil' missy? Are you behavin' _yer_self?" Rachel dried off her hands and went about making herself a mocha to-go. "What do you mean, Emmy? Of course I am!" Rachel could feel Emily getting closer to her.

"Ya _know_ what I mean. Yer William is a right fine lookin' man and if I was yer age, well..." Emily tucked her hands into the small pockets of her apron and stepped closer to Rachel.

"Emily!" Rachel's focus left the machine in front of her and went to the spirited woman to her right which caused her to hand to knock into the scorching hot handle used to heat up milk. "Ow! Now look what you made me do...is this the new sink that came in? It looks nice." Before she finished her sentence, her hand was under cool, running water.

"Now, now. Don't try to change the subject, Rachel." Emily turned off the steaming machine and finished by pumping white chocolate syrup into the cup.

"Change the subject? You just caused me to burn my hand because you think my boyfriend is...is..."

"Sexy." Emily finished.

"Ew! Don't say that about him, it's weird coming from you!" Rachel wasn't sure what was worse, the pain coming from her left hand or the fact that her grandmother figure had just called Will sexy.

"Oh, you jest calm yerself down. But I'm serious, Rachel. Are ya, _controlling_ yerself?" Rachel's face bunched up as she let out a small shrill sound. "Baby doll, I know this ain't the type of conversin' ya be wantin' to do but this is a serious matter thet shouldn't be taken lightly."

Rachel's head hung and her breath escaped as she shut off the water. She didn't make eye contact when she spoke. "Sometimes it's hard. He so- and sometimes I just feel-but we can't and, and... Do we really need to talk about this?" A fluffy towel gingerly went to her hand as she finally looked up.

"Sugar," Emily stood behind Rachel and placed her well-worked hands on Rachel's shoulders. "It's okay to feel those things. But ya both need to stay strong. I don't want my Rachel runnin' 'round Lima like that little blonde girl in yer glee club did." The young girl turned to face her friend.

"Who, Quinn? But, Emmy I'm nothing like Quinn." She went to grab the mocha from the counter as Emily took her chin between her index finger and thumb. "No," Emily said looking into her eyes, "yer better than that." The two shared a smile and Emily took notice of the time. "Ya bes' git outta here. Yer gunna be late fer school." Rachel pulled on her coat, hugged Emily goodbye and within ten minutes she pulled into the junior parking lot of McKinley High.

Her small shoes made muffled sounds as they quickly carried her across the large parking lot. An old, blue car caught her eye and with no one in sight she stopped to scribble on a post-it and tucked it underneath the windshield. She clicked the pen closed and scurried to her first class.

QQQ

"Sup, Berry?" Puck said leaning against the locker two down from Rachel's.

"What can I help you with, Noah?" She returned her English textbook and binder and grabbed her Calculus and Spanish books as one hand went to rest on her locker door. Puck crossed his arms over his fleece-lined, brown leather jacket and smiled wickedly at Rachel. When she heard no response she looked at him and saw the look he was giving her. "What?"

"What's up with you, Rachel? I called your name like ten times yesterday in the halls and you straight up ignored me." She shut her locker and began dispelling her belongings inside her backpack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear you. I-I was probably thinking about all the projects and exams coming up. There's a lot on my mind right now." Puck saw the trouble she was having and without a word, grabbed her bookbag and held it open for her.

"C'mon, Rachel. I _know _you better than that. Tests and stuff don't make you as on edge as you were yesterday." He leaned in as she zipped up the star-clad bag, "Besides, I know what it is." Rachel rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You couldn't _possibly _know what _it _is." Her voice was confident, but her hands went to the ends of her red sweater and picked at the material.

"Babe, I'm a dude. I can sense a girl in heat fifty yards away. It's like I took a class on it or something." Rachel could feel her face growing hot; her fingers stopped their work on the end of her sweater.

"_What?" _Puck tried to put a reassuring arm around his friend as he chuckled to himself, but she batted it away.

"I freakin' _knew _it! The temperature may be droppin' outside but you're all hot and bothered. So tell me, who's got you hankerin' for sausage? It better be kosher."

Just then a new voice broke into their conversation, as icy as the roads were. "Sup, Puckerman, Pimple tits." Santana nodded in Rachel's direction.

"Santana, I don't recall inviting you into this conversation." Rachel put the lock back onto her door and faced the Latina.

"Please, anything that has to do with someone being hard up I wants to get in on. Now listen up, dwarf, because I'm only going to say this once. You. Are. Repellent. That means even if your pants are hot enough to cook a turkey no one would want to jump on that. I mean, for God's sakes you're still holding on to your precious virginity. Maybe once your cherry is popped someone would want a piece of your less than fine ass. But good luck finding someone to do that job." The two stood there with stunned faces for the split second she took to breathe.

"Well, thank goodness I got that off of my chest. Now I can go about my day with a sound mind. No wonder Finn came to _me_ with his problem last year. I scream sex and you-well you're about as sexy as Coach Bieste running up and down a beach. See you in glee, Rachel." As she bid the two goodbye, she slowly backed away never dropping eye contact with her adversary.

She wanted to yell a comeback, an insult, a crude name...anything. Instead she just stood there looking down the hall not really looking at anything. She felt body heat coming from behind her and noises. A voice. Someone was talking, talking to her.

"I-I'm sorry-what?" She blinked a few times and felt her heartbeat slow while she became aware of the arms around her.

"I said, don't let her get to you. She's nothing. She might as well tie a damn mattress to her back; her opinion doesn't mean jack." Puck tightened his arms around her waist, giving her more reassurance before he let go and turned her so he could look into her eyes. "You're a damn sexy chick. I know of at least four guys that want you in the sack." His arm slung around her as they began walking.

"Really? Who might that be?" Rachel was thankful for the support given, for without it she wouldn't know what to do. Stand there? Run to the bathroom and cry?

"Does it matter? What matters is you're most def fuck-able." A football player came forward with a large red cup in hand, Puck balled up his fist and shot him a look that said _do it bro, see what happens, _and he walked away. Rachel was too busy chiding her friend for his language to hear the shriek coming from Tina who was a few feet behind them.

"Whatever, babe. I know what you need, and luckily for you the Puckster is here to deliver." Rachel went to open her mouth but was silenced before the first syllable could be formed. "No, I am not going to try and fu-sleep with you. I'm going to give you some advice."

"Noah, you already gave me the advice of 'don't think just do' and that's already gotten me-well, it's helped. I think." Even though the past few days with Will had been other worldly for Rachel, she was still battling in her head it if was a valid choice. Her morals said no, but her heart beat yes.

Puck lead them to the auditorium and opened the door for her."See? I did help you. Now what we gotta work on is your confidence. If _you _feel hot and sexy then other people will see you that way. You want Finn to see you the way he saw Santana, don't you?"

They sat down in plush seats near the front and Rachel shifted, trying to find a comfortable position while facing Puck. "Well, not exactly..."

He raised an eye brow, "Is there someone else?"

She smoothed over her skirt and felt her skin tingle. "No, no of course not. It's Finn but...but I don't want to, um, I don't want to be looked at the same way as Santana."

She could feel his eyes studying her. _This is so hard. _"You, you said it yourself. Santana may as well tie a mattress to her back. I don't want to be a lady of the evening, I still want to be me-but sexier."

Puck leaned back and looked onto the stage. "Well, you're in luck. You may be the tutor when it comes to Mexican-"

"_Spanish._"

"Whatever. But I know what makes a woman a woman. Consider it a bonus for helping me pass Mr. Schue's class because I'm going to tutor you in _Hot to Trot 101." _He grabbed her hand and yanked her to the stage.

"Mr. Schue always says the best way of self expression is through song; and you of all people should be able to ace this shit." He pulled up a mic stand. "Show me what ya got, kid." Rachel smiled up at him.

She took a moment to run through her repertoire that would still be appropriate for today's lesson and settled on her song. She envisioned her costume, heard the techno-esque music begin in her head and threw out her original idea of _Firework_ for her demonstration this afternoon. Rachel was not going to take Santana's heated words lying down. She was _tired_ of being seen with a capital V on her forehead; Rachel Berry was going to be sexy and make Finn Hudson wish he were lucky enough to be with her and Santana Lopez eat her words.

QQQ

Rachel decided to cut her lunch a few minutes short. She, Mercedes and Kurt had finalized two hoodie designs while munching on their respective salads much earlier than planned. She walked into her next class and smiled at her teacher. "Hey, there" she spoke as she came up to his desk. Will smiled a controlled smile as he clapped his hands a few times getting the chalk off his hands.

"Hey Rach, how was your morning?" Out of habit he almost sat behind his desk but it felt out of place while talking to her alone so he came around to the front and stood beside her.

"Different." She perched herself up on his desk and dropped her backpack to the floor. Will nodded. Yes it was different, for many reasons. It was day two of them being inside the school with constant eyes watching. The day before was terrible. They had decided to stop their lunches and shared second period together for fear they may slip up in the beginning. Once they were used to being in this environment together but _not_ together they could become braver and maybe share a lunch or two. For now, the less contact the better.

Will could sense there was something else she was thinking of besides _them_ and asked, "How so?"

"It's Santana." Her head slightly dropped remembering the words that were said this morning. "She said some things to me. It was, more _Santana_ than usual. Normally I-I can handle her and let the things she says slide off of me like the snake she is but these things were-they made me feel, like..."

Will looked out his door and saw empty hallways then put his hand carefully over hers. "Hey," she looked at him. "Talk to me. What did she say?" Rachel saw his eyes go from brown to hunter green before her and her worries left her. She felt safe again, like nothing could harm her; not even Santana's words. She told him of the conversation verbatim to the best of her abilities. As she carried on, Will could feel his temperature rising and wanted to leap off his desk and throttle the girl that caused Rachel to doubt herself for one second but he couldn't and he knew that. That still didn't take away the anger he felt simmering inside him.

"Rach, don't listen to her. She's nothing more than a -for lack of a better word- harlot infecting the school with Chlamydia. She's nothing now and she'll continue to be nothing." He was instantly shocked at himself. He not only called one of his students the school harlot but he also expelled a very confidential piece of information that could get Emma fired if it became common knowledge at McKinley. It could be traced back to her easily, and Will immediately regretted his last statement.

"She has chlamydia? Oh my God! Where did you hear that?" Rachel's hand flew to her mouth to hide the smile that was forming there.

"I'm sorry," Will's hand retreated from Rachel's. "I shouldn't have told you that. I-I'm already blurring the lines. No one can know that about Santana. You'll have to keep it to yourself."

Rachel hopped off his desk as the first bell rang and reached down for her backpack. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Seeing Rachel standing in front of him with a backpack on her shoulder hit Will hard as he grabbed his teacher's manual from the desk.

"Because that's what we need- another secret." Will went behind his desk and braced his hands on the cluttered surface. "This is harder than I thought it would be." He plopped down in his chair as he waited for his other students to arrive.

Rachel slid into her own, smaller seat. "I know." Rachel wanted to talk to him more. She wanted to run out of the school and take Will with her back to the safety of his apartment and just exist with him. But that couldn't happen, and they both knew it. They also still had Glee Club to get through today for the first time since they became a couple, and for the first time Rachel was dreading it.

QQQ

_Is she too innocent? _Will looked down onto his desk in his office and saw the picture from Regionals last year right before his kids went on. _She's my student. How can I be doing this? _He sat down in his chair, swung his left leg over the other so his ankle was resting on his knee cap and reclined back while holding the framed picture in his hand. _Does Santana have a point? Not the bullshit about Rachel being undesirable, Hell if she wasn't then I wouldn't be here right now-looking at this. Looking at her face in the crowd of her peers just before they take the stage for their competition..._

Will slammed the picture face down and shot up in one fluid motion while running a hand through his hair. _What in God's name am I doing? I have to stop this, before it's too late. _His phone vibrated in his bag. It was a text from his dad wishing him a good last week of classes before Winter Break.

He was about to slide his phone closed when he remembered their were some pictures Rachel had taken of them playing in the snow on the rooftop of his building that he needed to delete in case his phone were to be rifled through. He looked at the pair staring up at him, there they were-smiling up at him in a snowy white background. Their foreheads were touching as they looked into each othe's' eyes with Rachel's hair splayed out on the white mess they had landed on after a flirtatious snowball fight. His fingers grazed the screen and he sighed to himself. _Damnit, we look happy. _He deleted all but one picture. He didn't have the heart to delete all of them, not when he hasn't seen himself that happy in years. _Damnit, Rachel Berry. What have you done to me? _The final bell of the day rang. Glee would be starting momentarily and somehow he would make it through.

QQQ

"Alright guys, good work today!" Will shouted above the chatter and commotion of the teenagers in his choir room. They had been working on a few numbers for Regionals and just ran through all the dance moves that went along with the music.

As the team began picking up their belongings Will halted them as he held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa guys! Where do you think you all are going? I have an assignment for you all to work on. It'll be due Thursday of next week. It'll be our last practice before break and I want to really get you all energized for our competition when we come back to school in January."

Will went to the board and wrote a single word in all caps in red marker. "Techno. Now, who knows some great artists that came from this sub-genre? Yes, Brittany?"

The young blonde slowly lowered her hand and said with confidence, "Snoopy." The rest of the room giggled, "What? Snoopy really speaks to me."

Their coach ignored her, "Anyone else? Just shout out some names." As the group did as they were told Will noted each on the board. "Why do you think they were all successful?"

Silence and raised eye brows answered him. He was about to tell them the purpose of their new assignment when he heard heels clicking behind him and a voice saving his otherwise confusing lesson.

"Mr. Schue doesn't want us to lose our spunk or our energy over break. Nothing is more upbeat than techno. It gets our heart rates going and our feet tapping. We come alive with the music more so than with other sub-genres." She took her place by the waiting band with hands on hips.

"Yes but-Rachel...where have you been? You're an hour late to rehearsal." He held her gaze before she went to grab a mic stand from the back of the room.

"Yeah and why are you wearing that ridiculous coat? It's almost to the floor. You look like a-" Rachel cut her off as she slammed down the stand.

"Santana, shut it! It's part of my song. The least you could do is have a shred of respect. You _clearly _have none for yourself but you might try a bit on others!"

Finn, who was sitting an empty seat down from the girl, spoke up. "Rachel, although you have a point, that was really mean and you should apologize. San, stop picking on Rachel all the time. It's not cool. Sorry, go ahead Rachel."

Rachel didn't acknowledge her ex-boyfriend as she explained herself to Will. "I'm sorry. I-I wanted to get this song right so I had to change a few things."

"Alright, but don't let it happen again. If you're this late again I'll have to suspend you from the club for a week, it's in our rules and they stand for everyone." He went to his usual spot by the piano but caught a look at the heels she was wearing and decided he should take a seat with the others on the risers.

She adjusted the mic one more time and spoke one last time. "Today I will be singing _Untouched_ by The Veronicas. It's fun, has a great dance beat and really awakens something in me. Feel free to get up and dance. Hit it!" And just like that, before Will could even interject and deem the song inappropriate the song began.

Rachel stood there, not moving, eyes focused on Santana then Finn as the lyrics began. As her hips began to bounce from side to side while she sang her hands went to the sash that was tying the long coat together and undid the knot there.

_Give me give me give me what you got got_  
_ Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

She yanked the sash out of it's holds and tossed it to the floor behind her. Her hands, unshaken, went to the ends of the tan fabric and inched back the coat until her outfit barely visible. The room caught a peek of a strapless, white, metallic shimmer dress with carefully placed sequins over it. It clung to her every curve bringing out her breasts and ending just below her bottom. The room was completely silent with mouths open and bugged out eyes.

_Don't even talk about the consequence_  
_ Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

Her eyes swept over the room, and rested on Will as she sang the next lines. Her coat dropped to the floor where she kicked it away.

_ And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_  
_ Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_  
_ I'll never ever let you leave me_  
_ I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Her heartbeat could be felt throughout the room as the music took Rachel away from the choir room which was a dangerous place to be. She realized she had been lingering on her teacher for too long and her focus went to Finn, who was sitting in the first row with a huge smile on his face. Her years of dance classes took over and she began bucking her hips in time to the music, doing sexy twirls and using the mic stand to her full advantage. Rachel felt amazing, empowered and confident.

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_  
_ Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

The young seductress slowed her motions and ran a hand through her curly, teased hair and did a full body roll. She started walking toward Finn and sang right to him with her hands resting on his shoulders.

_ Untouched_  
_ And I need you so much_

Her attention turned to Santana who sat there with arms crossed looking royally pissed. She ripped the headband out of her hair and broke it in two then she let the pieces fall onto her lap. She ruffled up her hair and continued on to her next victim.

_ See you, breathe you, I want to be you_  
_ Alalalala alalalala_  
_ You can take take take take take time time_  
_ To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

She smiled at Puck as she did a shimmy in front of him. She looked up to the second riser and saw that Brittany was dancing in her seat. She grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the floor. The two began dancing together then Mercedes joined in. The three were having a blast, experimenting with different pop moves, body rolls. Soon enough the rest of the class got up out of their seats and in true glee fashion were laughing moving to the beat as one unified force.

_ Give me give me give me all of you you_  
_ Don't be scared_  
_ I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_  
_ Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_  
_ 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_  
_ To answer all the questions left behind_  
_ And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_  
_ You've still got me to hold you up up_  
_ And I will never let you down (down)_

As the others were busy carrying on within themselves Rachel pulled Will up out of his seat. He resisted at first, thinking of how inappropriate it was for him to dance with his students to this song but when Rachel gave him a look that could melt The White Witch herself. He gave in and joined in the mini rave that had broken out in his choir room.

_ I feel so untouched_  
_ And I want you so much_  
_ That I just can't resist you_  
_ It's not enough to say that I miss you_  
_ I feel so untouched right now_  
_ Need you so much somehow_  
_ I can't forget you_

Will twirled Rachel like he had the few other girls just moments before but as she came around to face him she must have lost her footing momentarily and was forced to look him in the eyes.

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

She quickly backed away and turned to Tina and Mercedes who were singing together and ended the song with them.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

The room exploded in laughter and cheers. Will was speechless, Rachel had just blown away the whole room. He's not sure if he should thank her for his lesson being so well received or if he should talk to her about her song choice.

"That was really fun, Mr. Schue." Finn made his way out of the close ball of his peers, "I have a great idea for this assignment already!"

"Yeah, me too, " said Tina. "We're gunna kick some Aurel Intensity butt at Regionals!" Mike wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Even though that was slightly vulgar and I saw a side of you I did not need to see, " Quinn approached Rachel after she grabbed her bag from under her chair. "it was really good. You'll be a tough act to follow. Good job." A round of praise echoed Quinn's as the group began to head for the door.

"Yes, thank you for that Rachel. I'll see you all next week. Don't forget we have an extra practice Friday after school where we will be finalizing the numbers for Regionals. Great job today guys!" Will retreated into his office to grab his coat and carrying case. Remember ingRachel's performance brought a smile to his face as he shook his head in disbelief of what he just saw. _Santana could not be more wrong. There is nothing repellent about Rachel. _

"Excuse me, is this a closed party?" Rachel rested her head against the door frame and watched as Will pulled on his coat.

"Not at all, come in. Close the door." She complied and took the fuzzy, green scarf that was resting on the back of the door in her hands.

She walked up to him and draped the scarf over his head. "So, what did you think?" She said, still holding onto the fringed ends.

"Of what?" He smirked and she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Will Schuester you know of what!" She tied the scarf into a stylish knot she had seen on a Youtube video Kurt had forced her to watch and favorite.

"I think you're torturing me." He held her hand in his as she giggled. "But in all seriousness I thought it was exactly what everybody needed, including me."

She hopped up onto the edge of his desk and crossed her legs. Will's gaze went to her legs and inwardly groaned, _she's doing this on purpose. _"I was having doubts today, I'm sure you felt it, too." Rachel nodded. "I don't know why it freaked out so much this afternoon in class. I guess I panicked but after that performance..."

"I know, I could feel it, too. I wanted to talk to you about it but other students started to come in. Will, we knew this was going to be hard but we both agreed that we wanted to try it. Thank you for sharing your doubts; it's good that we can communicate like this. If we let one little thing get bottled up it's dangerous. We can't afford to not share our feelings."

"You're so right, Rach. I also think it's important we get some alone time soon, away from this environment. I haven't held you since Tuesday and it's killing me, especially now. Someone has a birthday coming up, what are you doing to celebrate?" Rachel got up and put her hands on her hips, thinking.

"I-I don't know. I totally forgot with everything going on. My dads might have something planned but it's the third weekend of the month. They usually have a conference to attend or some company retreat toward the end of the month. I know they have a conference next weekend because no one else would take it because of Christmas but this weekend I think they may be home. Why, what do you have in mind?" Will opened the door for them and they crossed into the choir room.

"Well, feel free to say no, but I was thinking that we could have a weekend away. Say maybe Chicago? WICKED is playing at the Cadillac Palace Theatre." Will bent to pick up her coat from the floor where she had kicked it earlier but was bombarded by tiny woman hugging him.

"Will!Oh my gosh, I would love that!" He held out her coat for her and she stepped into it. "I'll figure something out with my dads. That sounds amazing! I'm so excited! I have a million things to do before we leave. I have to pack, get my nails done, figure out the right outfit for going to see a Broadway show and-oh gosh, I'm so excited! I'm going to hug you now!"

Will smiled against her hair, "Ha, thanks for the warning this time, Rach." Will walked her to her car, but was careful to keep his distance. It was dark out and with her wearing that outfit he didn't want someone to come and snatch her from the school parking lot. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shut her car door for her. He watched her pull away as he walked to his own car. He found the small post it on his windshield and felt his chest warm as he read.

_Will, I didn't know if you knew this or not so I thought I'd tell you. I think you're wonderful, have an amazing day and evening._

There was no signature but he knew who it was from. As he drove home that evening he couldn't believe he had thought of ending it with her even for the smallest of seconds. No, there was no way to deny it now. Will Schuester had fallen for Rachel Berry.

**A/N Hello all! Happy finals week, well at least that's what I'm doing. Here's the link to Rachel's dress she wore for her performance! **

http:/www (dot) yandy (dot) com/Metalic-sequin-Tube-Dress (dot) php

**Also thank you to the 13 new subscribers since I last updated and all the others who favorited me and this story. I thought it out today and I have roughly ten more chapters. I now know how it's going to end because in my Intro to Writing Fiction class I had to write a story and of course I wrote a Schueberry. I was forced to write the first chapter of the sequel to this which was an interesting process. Although it's up to you all whether or not I post the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I like how it turned out. Again, thank you all so much for being so supportive! **

**A/N 2 A special thank you to thelovelybuttercup for editing this chapter! :)  
**


	15. My Kind of Town Part 1

**Friday, December 17th 2010**

Rachel Berry carefully maneuvered her red Coach luggage down the stairs. She pushed down the handle and placed a loving hand on the top zipper making sure it was locked. It had been a birthday gift form Emily two years ago. She had said that a true lady always travels in style right down to the baggage she carries. It was 6:15 in the morning and Rachel waited patiently for Will's rental car to come into view. They had decided that the best escape out of Lima was an unidentifiable car; it also helped that it got great gas mileage. Will had called her last night while she was walking through the mall, picking out her entire wardrobe for the weekend. She was in the pajama section trying to decide on what type of look she was going for when her cell phone began to play Henry Mancini's _Moon River_ and her heart flipped in her chest. It was the first time Will had called her since she assigned the ringtone and it was while she was passing through the racier items of Macy's department store. He had a few final questions to ask her.

"Honestly, honey, the matinee is fine with me! We don't have to go the the evening show." Rachel cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she picked up a cute tank top and shorts set, took a look at it and quickly put it back on the rack.

_"Rach, I know you. You prefer evening shows to the matinees. Besides, I hear the actress that plays Elphaba in the matinee shows isn't anything compared to__ the evening performer. I called to ask you where you would like to be seated."_

_"_Anywhere you chose is going to be fine with me." She scrunched up the left side of her hair in frustration as she turned around and faced another rack of night wear.

_" You're making this very difficult, you know." She could hear the keys clicking as he typed and smiled thinking how cute he was when he was trying to make her happy._

"What's your favorite color?"

_"Depends on what you're asking about. What are we talking here, paint? Clothes? Furniture?"_

She leaned her forehead against the wall, "Just answer the question-please?" He chuckled at her and she could almost see the grin on his face.

_"I like greens, certain blues, black and grey. I have another question to ask you; and I want your truthful answer, sweetheart. Will you do that for me?"_

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at the Christmas decorations above her. "Of course I will, but I think I know what it is." She grabbed the rope belonging to the fuzzy robe beside her and began picking at the fuzz balls that had gathered there.

_"Oh, do you now? Well, I'd love to hear your answer." _

"I think it would be good for us. The king rooms are cheaper than the double rooms anyways. It's practical." She let go of the cream rope in her hands and turned away to face the wall, lined with clothes. "Besides, I think it would be nice to sleep next to you. We cuddle all the time, this wouldn't really be any different." She grabbed onto one of the silver, metal bars holding up the lacy nighties as her head swam with visions of Will shirtless-holding her close to him.

_"Baby, I don't want to rush this. If you want to sleep in separate beds that's okay with me, all you have to do is say the word." _

Rachel lowered her voice to an almost inaudible volume, "You're so good to me, and I thank you for your chivalry; but I want this. This weekend is about you and me and I don't want to be away from you anymore than I have to be. Really Will, this is going to be-"

"Rachel?" A small high pitched voice called to her from behind. She turned quickly, causing her hair to flip. She smiled sweetly at the boy in front of her.

"Listen, I have to go, Kurt just walked up. I'll call you when I get home?" Her eyes darted from the phone to her friend.

"_Sure, no problem. Bye, sweetheart."_

Her pink phone slid closed and her arms flew around the young lad. "Kurt! What are you _doing_ here? It's a school night, shouldn't you be home?" She rocked him from side to side before she turned him loose.

"Hello to you, too! Ooh, it feels like forever since I last saw you!" Kurt held their hands between them, absentmindedly swaying them back and forth.

"I know! I hate it. So tell me, Mr. Warbler," she linked arms with his as she began to lead him from the lingerie department. "why are you browsing through the lingerie section?"

"I think I might ask you the same thing, and who was that on the phone that made you huddle into a corner like Rihanna?" He stopped them by sexy Christmas attire and stroked the top of her hand.

"Just a friend. Hey listen, I'm having a fashion emergency and I need help."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I'm intrigued, Ms. Berry. Do tell."

Rachel took a moment to ponder how she was going to word this. "I'm going away for the weekend. My dads think it's with a group of girls and one of their mothers from a theater summer camp l attended. Which isn't a complete lie..." Rachel knew if she spun this correctly, she could not only get help with her sleepwear but she could also get Kurt to slip something to Finn and maybe make him jealous. Not that she cared, it would just be an added bonus.

The bow-tie wearing young man stood waiting, "Oh my God! Rachel Berry, are you going away with a guy?" He led her back to the corner she was in earlier, "Is that who you were talking to?"

"Kurt! No, well not exactly. I _am _going with some girls but there's going to be boys there, too. My dads don't know that though, so shh! They'll be in another room sleeping but I still want to look sexy but not like I'm asking for it and innocent but not like I'm a sixteen-year-old girl. Do you think you could help me?"

He excitedly clapped his hands together and let out a small squeal. "Say no more. I've gotcha covered. You just leave everything to me." As Kurt raced from one rack to the next she excused herself to check out the dresses. Within fifteen minutes her fellow diva came charging toward her with five different options for her to chose from. She ended up buying all five and later that night packed her two favorites in with her other clothes.

Rachel now stood looking out the window, ready to go. Then, she remembered she left her small bag full of facial and hair products upstairs in her room. She started to take two stairs at a time when a moving figure caught her eye in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Her feet carried her down as her father came into view. She was truly unsure if it were him because they were both normally gone by six.

"Good morning, Princess! Are we excited about our weekend away?" He wrapped his large hand fully around the mug holding his coffee and took a big gulp.

"Yes, dad, very much so. Now if you'll excuse me..." Her torso turned forward as she felt her legs move the same direction.

"Not so fast, Rachel. Come down here." She fiddled with the button on her blouse, "Yes?"

"Do you think your father and I are stupid?" His boots made menacing noises on their hardwood floor as he came closer.

"N-no, sir I don't think that." She tried to make eye contact with him but couldn't bring herself to.

"Alright then. Would you mind if I talked to your friend Anna's mother before I left for work? I'd like to think my daughter is smarter than most sixteen year old girls but if I don't at least talk to this woman and make sure everything is in line like you say then your father and I will have no peace of mind this weekend." He put a firm hand on her shoulder and Rachel could feel herself shrink in size.

"Uh, sure. Let me go get that number for you. I have a few things I forgot upstairs, I may be a minute." She ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned up against it. She hit her head against the door and looked up at her ceiling. So many thoughts, so many emotions ran through her that she's wasn't sure if she was even thinking clear thoughts or just jumbling curse words together. Her hand flew to her phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

_"Well, good mornin' to ya! What brings my little Rachel a-callin' on me so early in the mornin'?" _She exhaled, relieved the old woman answered.

"Emily, there's no time to talk. I need a favor and it's a big one." Rachel rushed into telling Emily the necessary details that she would have to know and when she was finished there was silence on the other end. "Emily?"

_"I'm here, baby doll. I don't quite know. I am right fond of thet William of yers...I'll do this on one condition."_

"Name it." Rachel was sitting on her bed with her head between her legs trying to get feeling back in her legs and for the fuzziness to leave her head.

_"I want ya to promise me ya won't be foolin' 'round up there. Ya know what I be meanin'."_

"Yes, yes I _promise_! Will you do it?" She heard her sigh into the phone, Emily loved dragging things out and making them dramatic.

_"Yes, I'll do it. I'll have to change my voice and do a lil' actin' but I should be able to pull it off jest fine."_

"Thank you, Emily! I owe you so much. " Rachel grabbed her cosmetics bag, changed the contact information in her phone to read _Anna's Home _and redialed Emily's number. She talked as she descended the stairs.

"Ha, yes Mrs. Avery! I understand and I don't blame my dad _at all_ for wanting to talk to you... Absolutely, sounds good...Here's my dad." After three grueling minutes of watching Leroy on the phone with Emily he hung up and smiled at his only daughter.

He hugged her to him and laughed. "I don't know why your daddy and I thought something was going on! Mrs. Avery was just as nice as I remembered her. You kids have a great time. Don't bother calling us, your phone will be in roaming and I wouldn't want to disturb you on your first weekend away from home without me."

"Okay dad, sounds good! You'd better go! It's 6:25, you'll get stuck in traffic!" He gave her one last squeeze and walked back through the kitchen into their garage.

Rachel sat down on the third step, reclined and felt every muscle in her body tighten, then relax. Her phone fell to the floor as she began to clear her head. _Three deep breaths._ _Envision myself in a safe place. Against Will's chest, hearing his heart beat. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. He kisses the top of my head and I hear him sigh. I sigh, too. I close my eyes and I smile to myself and I know he's doing the same. His body heat seeps through my clothes and I'm warm. I'm warm all over. Thee deep breaths. Come back to reality. _

As she sits up and feels for her phone she sees the compact, black car across the street. She puts on her coat and scarf then her huge sunglasses and makes her way down her driveway with her luggage. The windows are tinted and she can't see inside but Rachel can feel that Will is in the car. The trunk pops open and she hoists her bags inside. Looking around her neighborhood she sees no one is out getting their paper or walking their dog. Her shoulders relax and she sweeps away the natural curls that the wind blew into her face.

Rachel made her way to the passenger's side of the car and ducked inside.

"Hey stranger," she says as she takes off her over sized shades. She leans over and kisses Will on the cheek, "how's the stomach flu treating you? Did Figgins give you much grief for calling in sick?" He smiled and shifted into drive.

"No, I didn't have any trouble. Did you?" He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. Will looked down and noticed she had her nails redone and felt a sense of pride knowing she did that for him.

"I hit a little glitch but it's all in the clear now." She too looked down at their joined hands and felt little bubbles bouncing around in her chest. _We're going to be able to hold hands whenever we want this weekend. _With her free hand she pulled out paper from her bag.

"You're going to want to take Route 30 toward Delphos and merge into I- 469 North. I'll tell you what to do when we get close to having to turn." Her eyes were focused on the road ahead and the warmth that was coming from her left hand. "It'll take roughly five hours to get there, so we should arrive at 11:30am. That'll give us plenty of time to grab some lunch before we head into the city. Our room won't be ready until 1pm."

Will gently squeezed her hand and smiled from ear to ear, "What would I do without you?"

To which she replied, "You'd be lost, I guess."

QQQ

"Hello! Welcome to the Renaissance Hotel, how can I assist you today?" Rachel looked at the young woman in front of her that couldn't be more than twenty. Her fast paced talking could be justified by her bubbly personality and a smile to match her own. She had an easy smile that reminded Rachel of the Mona Lisa; and instantly liked the girl behind the front desk.

"Yes, I have reservations under Schuester." The young lady typed into her computer and glanced up at Rachel, who had leaned into Will; resting her head on his shoulder.

"I really like your hat, it really sets off the dark color of your hair. Did you knit it yourself?" Rachel felt Will's arm loop around her shoulders and rub her arm up and down.

"Thank you! No, my grandmother made it for me. I can knit, too but it takes time that I don't have right now. I'm Rachel." She broke from Will's embrace and extended her hand to the girl.

"I'm Monica, it's nice to meet you. So, what brings you two here?" Monica slid the mouse across the dark wooded desk, clicking on various things.

Will spoke up as he rested his arms on the desk and leaned forward, "We're here to celebrate her birthday and have a nice weekend away. We're going to see Wicked tomorrow evening, do you happen to know of anything else we could do?"

"Hmmm, let's see. There's a choir doing a tribute to the Holidays. Hanukkah is over but they're doing songs to celebrate the Jewish heritage. I'm going with my brother after I get off work. You two should totally come with us! It's amazing. We used to spend our winter break every year with our Nana. She was Jewish and our Pop Pop was Christian; they rarely had something that celebrated both their traditions so they always made us go. It's one of my absolute fave memories." Monica had stopped typing and looked at the pair opposite her. Her eyes shone and her dark lashes stood out as she tilted her head to the side with images Rachel and Will were sure featured her family.

Rachel looked to Will briefly; when he smiled down at her and nodded she replied to Monica's request. "We'd love to, it sounds lovely. Perfect actually."

The receptionist clapped her hands excitedly and went back to the computer, clicking wildly. "Ahh! I'm so excited! Pete, my brother, has been out of sorts lately. He's in the process of getting a divorce so this will be so great to be around another guy." She sighed contently with one final click. "Alright, Mr. Schuester, looks like your room was pre-paid. All I need from you is a major credit card and I.D. and you're all checked in." She tousled her reddish, flowing hair and beamed at them.

"Please, call me Will." He handed over what she had requested and glanced over at the tiled floor to double check that their luggage was still where he had set it down.

"Alright well, Will and Rachel," she paused to match the name on his driver's license to his Visa. "you have a lovely stay. I'll see you both down here at six in the lobby. Hope you enjoy your room, I upgraded it for you. With your room you also get a free dinner for two sent up to your room. Make sure you order it by five so it gets there in time. No charge for the upgrade."

"Monica, you didn't have to do that; but thank you. We're both grateful." Will tagged on a thank you as well and reached down to grab his duffel.

"No problem, we rarely get nice people that come through here. Honestly, people these days are just plain rude! But when we get a couple as polite and cute as you two are; we do what we can to see that they enjoy their stay. At least I do. I'll see you both soon." She handed the room keys to Will in a small envelope then the two were headed toward the elevators.

"Aw! She said we were cute." The doors opened for them as they stepped inside. Rachel noticed the mirrors surrounding them as she stood next to Will. He quirked a half smile at her through the mirror and drew her to his side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. They both took in the site of them standing there. Will was wearing a loose fitted black tee shirt with distressed jeans and his old Chuck Taylor's. He looked relaxed as he kissed Rachel's forehead and rested his cheek on her head. Rachel had on brown tights with stylish, heeled chocolate boots and a Tiffany blue, textured dress. It was the first time they had looked at each other together in a mirror; the realism of them being together shot waves through them both.

Tilting her head up, Rachel gently guided Will's lips to her own for a sweet, lingering kiss. He still tasted of the coffee from lunch and Rachel loved that she could know that about him, at that moment there in the elevator. She pulled back and saw his chocolate brown eyes begin to transform into the green she had begun to know so well.

"She wasn't wrong," Will stated. "We do look good together." He kissed the bridge of her nose and pulled her into a hug. He looked in the mirror again and studied the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her full lips turned up in a slight smile. He was reminded of that first morning when he had woken up to the surprise of Rachel Berry in his arms. It seemed so long ago, but really it had only been just under two weeks. It amazed Will of how fast their relationship had grown; but it felt so natural-being here with Rachel, with her body softly pressed against him. He felt like they had known each other like this for years. She looked just as peaceful now as she did that morning; and could swear he could feel his heart having growing pains in his chest. The idea that he made Rachel feel so safe and warm, that she could close her eyes in a strange place and fully trust Will to keep her safe couldn't have made Will feel more content.

The doors glided open and Rachel was forced to leave Will's arms. Before she could retreat he placed his hands on either side of her face and steadily looked into her eyes, "You're beautiful." He kissed her again and Rachel couldn't remember the last time she felt this special.

QQQ

Will sat in a large, espresso colored armchair waiting on Rachel to emerge from the bathroom. The suite was truly magnificent. His eyes panned over the room once more and decided he would like a color pattern like this for his own house one day. The room was done in creams and dark browns with a pop color of orange and green and a soft Belgium waffle paint on the walls. It felt clean, yet homey with the mixture of straight edged lines on the furniture and unique color pallet.

"Hey, Rach?" He put down his copy of _The Water Is Wide_ by Pat Conroy and waited for a response. "Rach!" She came into view with her hair half straightened, the other half in the ringlets Will loved so much. "Yes?"

"What do you think of the color pallet in this room? Do you think it would be nice for a living room?" Rachel pinned the top layer of hair to her head with a clip, "You want to talk about decorating your apartment _now? _Sweetie, I'm trying to get ready to go out with Monica and Pete. We're running behind from our nap and eating dinner. Can we discuss this later?"

"Sure, hon. I'm not sure about the lime green and orange accent pillows. Seems-"

"Staged?" She finished, "I like the cranberry red in the bedroom better." She disappeared back into the bathroom.

Will shrugged, looked around once more and decided she was right, as always. Fifteen minutes later Rachel quietly crossed over to the archway in between the rooms, "I think it would be very nice, but you can't paint the walls in your apartment, you'd have to buy a house." She sat down on the textured couch by the window and carefully secured each shoe into place.

"I haven't thought about buying a house in a while." His voice trailed off as his head turned toward the interior of the room.

Rachel immediately regretted bringing up buying a house, she didn't want Will to feel this way or think of Terri this weekend. "Hey," she removed the book from his lap and set it on the table next to the chair and gently lowered herself onto his lap. "have I told you how wonderful you are today?"

Will looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes, he loved that she could read him so well. "Not today, love."

She inhaled slowly and laced her hands together behind his neck, "Well you are. You make me feel so special. Not every guy would take me away for a romantic weekend. You're so dependable, caring and warm. You're my rock, and I like to think I'm yours, too. If you ever want to talk about something, anything, please talk to me about it. I want you to share yourself with me, Will."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I haven't thought about buying a house since Terri. It's never really crossed my mind. I always thought that when I bought a house it would be because I was on the verge of having a family. When Terri did what she did, I kinda lost hope. " Rachel settled herself against him, laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his jawline. "Go on."

"We don't have to talk about this right now. We should go down to the lobby and wait on Monica and Pete." He shifted and placed his hands under Rachel and lifted her up in the air, bridal style.

She let out a surprised squeak, loving how easily he could pick her up. "Will, I won't push the subject but one day we're going to have to talk about our pasts. They made us who we are and we're here because of it."

Still suspended in the air, Rachel ran a hand through his hair and pressed her forehead to his. "You mean so much to me, I never thought it could be like this. I just want us to work and to do that we have to give ourselves to each other."

"You're right, but we do talk about our pasts. You know more about me than anyone else."

"Yes, we have-but we've never talked about Beth. Will, I know how much you wanted her; how much you loved her when you thought-" She didn't know how to phrase what came next so she went into the next thought she had. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. When I think about it I feel like she died in away, at least in your eyes. It's strange to think that Beth was almost yours, but you would have-you _will _be a great dad one day. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world."

"I want you to be happy, too." He set her down onto the green and brown patterned rug, "Now come on." He took her hand and grazed his lips over her knuckles. "We've got all of two minutes to meet them. I don't know about you, but I'm excited to see this show. I wonder how they'll incorporate both faiths," he said as he helped her into her long, fitted red coat.

"I don't know; but I can't wait to find out with you." She looked up at him with the smokey eyes she had worked so hard on in the bathroom and Will saw the spark in them. Everything was going to be okay.

QQQ

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, _where_ did you get your purse?" Monica's hand reached out to feel the fabric between Rachel's hands. They had been in the backseat of Pete's Expedition for almost half an hour and were getting close to the church where the concert was taking place. Seeing the Welcome to Evanston sign gave Rachel the signal to retrieve her gloves from her purse.

"Oh, this? I bought it for myself last year for my birthday." She snapped it shut and handed it over to her new friend whom she could already read as well as her worn Jane Austen collection.

"Is it a real Dooney & Burke?" Monica opened the bag, looking inside at the small compartments.

Rachel glanced up at the man in the front passenger seat and marveled at how easily conversation flowed between him and a complete stranger. "Yes, it is. I just love it! I don't usually carry something so big but with Will and I being on vacation I had to bring something that could accommodate both our needs."

"Well, it's simply to die for! I love the color, it matches your coat perfectly- I love shopping and my weakness is bags and shoes just like any other true New Yorker- I think it's so sweet that you think of each other like that- I wish I could find somebody to care about me like you care about Will- I know it doesn't really seem like a big deal or anything to you but being close to someone like that is something I've searched for for a long time." The way her sentences seemed to run together like one long thought had Rachel giggling to herself and liking Monica more with each thing she said.

"Wait. You're a New Yorker? Why are you in Illinois?" The strawberry blonde leaned toward Rachel and placed a hand nonchalantly on her brunette companion's knee.

"Pete's soon-to-be ex-wife. She has a business in the city and he moved out here to be with her. Our mom sent me out here the second she got word of their split. I sub-leased an apartment until their divorce is finalized. We both should be going home hopefully next fall. That and this is where are grandparents are originally from, our mom moved to New York when she was my age." Monica leaned back to her side and Rachel did the same.

"That seems like an awful long time. How long have you been here?"

"I was planning on taking a break before college anyways. I got here maybe the end of the summer, I thought we'd be gone by now but with the custody battle it's been super rough." She fluffed her low, side pony and crossed her ankles.

"Before college? Di-did you just graduate from high school?"

"Yep, last year. I just turned nineteen a few days ago-hey, our birthdays are real close together!-How old are you?" At this Will's head turned around slightly and quickly went back to it's original state.

"I-um, hey is that the church?" Rachel pointed out the window to a large castle-like building that seemed to go on for blocks.

Monica's eyes lit up, "Yes! That's St. Mark's- Oh Ray Ray you're just going to _love_ it!-Is it okay that I call you Ray Ray I tend to give people nicknames-Wait til you see the inside it's fabulous and so many levels of lovely!-Petey don't park in that spot, park over there-yes by the courtyard."

Once the vehicle was put in park, Will got out and held the door open for Rachel as he held out his hand for her more dainty one. He pulled her to her feet and snickered. "Nice side step to Monica's question Ray Ray."

She playfully hit him in the chest and shook her head as she heard two car doors shut.

"It's best if we go the back way through the courtyard to avoid the crowd. C'mon, follow us." Pete gestured toward the pathway and took his younger sister's arm.

Rachel fell into step with Will a few feet behind the siblings and became enchanted with courtyard and the soft lighting of oil street lamps. There were winding paths that cut throughout the large space with tall oaks lining the walkways. Rachel could see shrubs under the thin coat of snow and let her imagination run rampant with visions of roses, daisies and tulips littering the spaces between the trees. With the dim lighting, old limestone on the church and the snow, Rachel became enamored with the simple landscape and sought out Will's hand with her own.

"I was thinking the same thing; it's mesmerizing, the simplicity of it."Squeezing her hand he lead them under the final row of trees to the entrance. Pete opened the door for them as two boys shot out of the door.

"Give it back, Billy!" Shouted the younger of the two, dashing after what the foursome could only assume to be his brother. "Ma said I could have it!" Will chuckled at the small boy that couldn't be more than three. It reminded him of he and his own brother when they were kids. He watched the younger lad chase Billy around the trees with a scrunched up face.

Will was about to lean down and say something to his counterpart when she let go of his hand and calmly walked toward the pair. Intrigued, Will watched as his girlfriend planted herself in the pathway of the older boy with hands firmly on her hips.

"Sorry, excuse me ma'am." When the boy looked up at Rachel he froze. Will saw her bend down and put a hand on his shoulder as his little brother approached. He couldn't make out what was said but the eldest looked sorry as his boot traced small circles in the snow. He handed what looked like a train back to his brother as the pre-schooler looked at Rachel and smiled. She rose from the ground where she had been squatting and the three of them headed toward the door where they had come out of moments before. Although the temperature was cold enough to freeze gasoline, the scene in front of him warmed his heart.

"You boys better get back inside and find your mother. I'm sure she's worried by now. Watch out for Jack, Billy, that's what big brothers are for. Now, go on." Pete held the door open again as the brothers walked inside the warmth. They nodded to Rachel and went off to find their mother.

"I don't know about you three but I'm ready to hear some inter-religious, holiday songs." None of them said anything to Rachel about the exchange made outside as they found four empty seats. Looking around Rachel made the conclusion that Monica had been right, the interior was many levels of lovely. There were tall archways throughout the room with beautiful crown molding and so many stained glass windows Rachel lost count at twenty three. The place was miraculous, with enough room to fit all the Lima residents inside this one room.

The Deacon came out along with a Rabbi to welcome the churches inhabitants. It was a first for both Will and Rachel to experience both religions and cultures at the same time and both were excited to see what the program had to offer. The choir came out next along with a small orchestra as the Rabbi took the podium after the traditional Christian prayer was said blessing all who entered. As the orchestra and choir settled the Rabbi explained that although Hanukkah was over this season he still wished to light the eight candles for each night of the celebration and say the Hanukkah Prayer. All of the Jewish faith were encouraged to say it with him. Almost half the room joined in along with Rachel and the Rabbi. She glanced over at Monica and Pete and saw that they too recited the prayer.

Both Deacon and Rabbi retreated as the first song began. Rachel's expertly straightened hair rested against Will's sweater as she snuggled into him, letting the music take her away. The program was powerful, full of songs and prayers from both faiths with a wall of sound coming from the instruments behind the choir. The audience sat perfectly happy to be serenaded for almost two hours. The last song was _America, the Beautiful_ and everyone stood and sang along. Will wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist; swaying with her gently as they harmonized with the choir. The song ended and people around them were applauding wildly while Rachel stared deeply into Will's eyes and watched as they turned from a dark brown to an olive green. She felt her eyes close as his lips went softly to hers. The crowd around them kept clapping, and the choir took their turns bowing as the pair continued to kiss each other sweetly. No eyes were watching them, judging them; no one had a reason to for what anyone saw in that church was nothing more than two people in love.

QQQ

"Can we keep them open? I like to look outside when I'm falling asleep." Will paused his movements and looked over his shoulder at the woman turning down the white sheets.

"Sure, why is that?" He turned to face her and his heart dropped along with his jaw. Thankfully she was too engrossed organizing the many pillows to notice. Will looked at her long, toned legs. Sure, he had seen them before; many times actually but in a different setting and different attire. _Dear God, she's not wearing pants, _he suddenly had the urge to reach out and caress her exposed thigh and feel if it was as soft there as the rest of her he's had the pleasure to touch. She was wearing a red, jersey knit sleep shirt that dipped tastefully low exposing the tiniest bit of cleavage. The hem of the shirt hit just below her bottom with small splits on either side and Will could swear he saw the beginning of her lacy panties.

"Will? Did you hear me?" Rachel said while kneeling on the bed brushing her hair, still damp from her shower.

"Uh-what?" Tearing his gaze away from her legs he moved to the bed and stood inches from his side, _maybe I should sleep on the couch. God, she's so beautiful. _

"I said, when I was little Emily took me with her to New York to visit her son, Marcus, every summer. She always left the curtains open so I could fall asleep looking at the city lights. She always said that the city lights would guide me home and ignite my soul or bones or something. Kinda sounds like that Coldplay song but as I grew up it became more and more true. When I see city lights like the ones outside our window now I feel like I'm home. It's strange, I know, but I can't sleep unless the curtains are open. Do you have any conditions that help you sleep?" Setting her hairbrush on the small, towered bookshelf she quickly returned to the edge of the bed siting on her feet.

"No, not really. If you are looking from the foot of the bed I have to sleep on the right side but that's about it." A hand went to rest of the back of his neck after running through his hair.

Rachel rose up on her knees so she was almost eye level with him, "Do you like to cuddle while sleeping? If you don't we have a problem." Her hands went to her hips and rested on the fitted, crimson fabric.

He felt his hands move to either side of her face, "I love cuddling, Rach." He smiled and nudged his nose against hers,"You know that." Stroking her cheek with his knuckles he closed the distance between their lips. It started slow and yielding with each showing so much adoration in just one, small movement. He hands moved to her waist and drew her to him so he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. The shirt underneath his touch was thin; he could almost feel her. Rachel slowly parted her lips as a small mewling sound escaped her, inviting Will's tongue to lazily do battle with her own.

Will didn't realize he was lowering them to the bed until he felt the pillowtop underneath his forearms. Rachel broke the kiss to nip at the spot just behind Will's ear which had his face buried in her naturally wavy hair. Inhaling the scent of her made his head buzz and want more of her. He wanted, no needed, to be surrounded by her scent. His lips ghosted down her neck and landed below her collarbone while his right hand swept over her stomach and caressed her thigh. Rachel shuddered at the feel of his strong hands on her bare skin and wanted him to continue.

Snaking her arms around his torso she insistently tugged at the back of his shirt. It was off in seconds, thrown somewhere neither one cared to know. Her hands splayed across his chest, fingers flexing against his pecs and marveled at how good he felt above her like this. So masculine and overpowering. It made her whole being relax but her pulse quicken. She needed more contact, more friction so she locked her ankles around his hips and pulled him into her. Both made an anguished moan when Will's pelvis made contact with Rachel's.

Will could feel all the blood coursing through his veins. He was so close, so damned close to her that he could feel her center on him through his thin pajama pants. "Damnit, Rachel." He groaned against her ear. Using one hand he pushed up her shirt exposing cream, lace panties. _I need to touch her, just touch her. Nothing more. I have to know if she's soft there, too. God, why is she making those noises and pushing her hips into mine? _His index finger traced the edge of her panties, gauging her reaction. When she pulled his head up from her chest and crashed her mouth into his and strained her hips up he knew she wanted him to touch her, too.

Rachel's head was spinning. She was so warm and thought for sure her blood would boil soon if Will didn't relieve the pressure she felt building throughout her body. She felt his fingers slide under delicate lace and held her breath until she felt his thumb ghost over her clit. She had no idea what she said at that moment but whatever it was made Will bite her bottom lip and groan above her.

He had no clue what he had done to be able to touch Rachel Berry like this but he sure as hell was grateful. She felt so slick, and hot that Will lost all conscious thought and his libido got the better of him. Still rubbing her clit with his thumb he slid his index finger inside her and began to gently stoke her. Will was lost and all he could think about was how her walls felt like silk and how damned tight she was but mostly how he could keep making Rachel produce those noises.

Rachel had has orgasms before so she knew she was close; it didn't take much for her body to respond to stimuli but with Will's teeth biting at her neck and his fingers working expertly at her core it took only minutes for her to feel the slow, delicious build. Her nails dug into his back as her legs fell apart giving his more access to go deeper. When he slipped in a second finger she began to unravel.

Will felt her tense and looked up just as her eyes snapped closed. He watched her come undone; the way she bit her plumb, bottom lip and the color rising to her cheeks and how her vocal chords kept eliciting those noises was without a doubt the hottest thing he has ever seen. As her breathing slowly started to return to normal e kissed her again and looped his arms around her then rolled them so she was on his chest. He could feel her heart thumping against his ribcage.

Stroking her hair he began, "You are by far the sexiest damned thing I have ever seen. This is going to be the longest year of my life."

He kissed her temple as Rachel gave a weak laugh. "I know, love; but we can do it. I have faith in us."

A few moments of silence passed when Will realized they were still on the white, down comforter. "Hey, Rach. I'm going to move us so we're under the covers, okay?" She gave a slight nod with her eyes still closed. Peeling the comatose woman off of him, he sat up and lifted her just enough to guide her to her side of the bed. Once she was in place he flicked off the lamp and crawled in between the sheets next to her. Rachel searched for his arm and once she located it, she wrapped it around her so he was spooning her.

"Good night, honey. Thank you, this is wonderful." She whispered into the dark.

"You, are welcome. Good night, my love." Will slipped his arm underneath the pillow and furrowed himself further against her and kissed her hair. He looked out the window and saw skyscrapers and glistening water underneath the bridge. He understood why the woman nestled in his arms slept with the curtains open, it was beautiful. The city had it's charm and a way of evoking emotions he had tried to bury for years but the city was no match for Rachel Berry.

**A/N Well, day one in Chicago is complete! Day two is up next. What are your thought on Monica? Do you think their relationship is moving too fast or is it paced properly? I want to know what _you_ think because you all are what keeps me posting! PM me or review if you have anything add. Thanks so much to everyone who favorited this story and subscribed since last time; it truly means the world to me. -Coco**


	16. My Kind of Town Part 2

**A/N Before you read this watch this** http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=1xnY0T8mYjk

**December 18th 2010**

Will looked himself over in the mirror of the hotel room and glanced outside at the still open curtain. Tugging on his fitted, grey Journey shirt to make it lay just the right way he read the clock. _Sunrise will be in about forty-five minutes. __If we want to get there on time we better get a move on. _The lights were still illuminating outside in a select few windows of the skyscrapers and Will stretched his arms above his head; still trying to wake himself up. The fact that Will was showered, dressed and ready to go was a miracle but what he had planned for Rachel on her birthday was far more important to him than another hour or two of sleep. **  
**

He looked over at Rachel and felt himself become amused at the sight of her. Rachel Berry, the star in Glee Club, straight A student and the most put together person he knew slept so sloppily. Her arm had fallen off the bed and draped haphazardly over the side while her legs, tangled in blankets, were taking up over half the king-sized bed. Her chestnut hair was comically tangled on, and around, her face. Will bent down at her bedside and lovingly brushed the ringlets from her eyes before peppering her face with soft kisses.

"Rach, wake up, honey." She stirred beneath his touch, gave a small groan and buried her face into the pillow; resulting in her hair falling onto her face again.

Will repeated his actions as before and gingerly shook her shoulder. "It's time to get up, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you." This seemed to get Rachel's attention as she opened one eye, then the other. The corners of Will's mouth twitched upward, "I thought that would get your attention. Now, come on, we have to be out of here in thirty minutes." He got up from his position by the bed and went over to the closet where Rachel had hung her outfit for the day and took it from the hanger.

The young woman sat up, yawned quietly and stretched her arms over her head as she gazed out the window with a puzzled look on her face. "Will?"

"Yes, dear?" Maneuvering the ironing board from it's confines in the closet, he carefully opened it and settled it to the floor with Rachel's sweater draped over his shoulder.

"It-it's still dark outside." Her hand gestured toward the window as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Will plugged in the iron and set it on the yellow and red patterned board. "So it is." He leaned against the sliding mirror door and became envious of Rachel who was sitting up, completely awake without any signs of being lethargic while Will was still trying to convince his body it was time to be up and moving.

Throwing back the covers, she was on her feet in seconds bouncing over to where the man with the mischievous smile on his face stood. Another shot of jealously ran through Will at the quick movements she made being up only minutes.

Her arms looped around his neck as she pressed a kiss into his jawline, "Will Schuester, what do you have planned?"

He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist and answered with a, "You'll see," and a playful pat on her bottom as she retreated to take a quick shower.

"Hey, Rach!" She came back into view from the bathroom with hands on hips, "Yes?" Placing his hands on either side of her those hips he pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered, "Happy Birthday," and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Seconds later, he could hear the water running and Rachel humming _Til There Was You. _He ironed her deep purple cardigan, careful not to iron over any of the small pearls sewn onto the garment, while joining in on her humming.

QQQ

The city streets of Chicago were moving in seemingly slow motion as the pair prepared to exit their cab. Will paid the driver and gathered the brown paper bag from the floor, careful not to tip it over to one side. Rachel, who was blindfolded, waited patiently on the other side of the cab while Will settled the bag on the grey sidewalk. He instructed her to scoot to his side and helped her balance on the pavement.

"Will, where are we?" Her head turned in every direction, attempting to gauge where they were, as he guided her to where he wanted her to stand. Bending down, he grabbed the bag and began emptying the contents.

"Do you ever have one of those days where you get the mean reds?" He said as he placed a white chocolate mocha in her hand.

A smile swept over her face, "Will..."

"The mean reds are horrible. Suddenly you're afraid but you don't know what you're afraid of..." Another item was placed in Rachel's empty hand.

"Will!" She giggled and bit her bottom lip trying to contain herself.

"Well, Rachel Berry. Today, is not a day for the mean reds or even the blues." The blindfold was lifted from her eyes and Rachel had to adjust to the rapidly approaching dawn. "Unless it's Tiffany blue, that is."

She spun around, away from the building and looked at Will giving him her mega watt smile. "William Thomas Schuester, I can't believe this! How did you know I wanted to come here?" Before he could respond she looked down at her hands, "And why is there a box of Cracker Jacks in my hand? Holly had a danish in the movie..."

He went to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. Chuckling to himself he dug into the bag and produced two danishes, "Sweetheart, do you think I'd get this very important detail wrong? I did my research. Look inside the box then you can have your danish."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she placed her mocha on stone ledge of the building and rummaged through the contents of the box. Seconds later her fingertips grazed a small, metal object which made Rachel slightly bounce up and down on her toes, "I think I know what this is." She gently pulled out a tiny ring that can only be found in old Cracker Jack boxes.

"Well? What do you think?" Will caught the box as it fell from Rachel's hand a split second before she tackled him with a hug and an onslaught of kisses.

"What do I think? I think I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world! Will, you hate that movie and then you do all this just to make me me feel special. I don't know what to say." He could see tears forming in her eyes and immediately wanted to kiss her senseless until her tears were gone, and so he did.

After a few minutes of long, lavish kisses in front of Tiffany's they finally came up for air. Will wiped a tear from her soft skin, "Don't cry, my love."

"It's okay, Will. They're happy tears." Turning back to the building she snatched up her mocha and leaned against building, waiting for Will to join her.

"The store opens at ten. I called ahead and asked if they did engravings on Cracker Jack rings. They laughed and said that they would lose their reputation if they didn't. We'll come back here when it opens and we can get your initials engraved on it. How does that sound?" He handed her the danish he promised and took a sip from the warm mocha.

"Sounds perfect, except for one small thing." Rachel leaned against Will's coat and rested her head against him.

"What's that?" He asked, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as he drew her closer to him.

"I want both of our initials engraved on it." Will pondered this thought for a moment, thinking of the pros as well as the cons; but when Rachel smiled up at him all he could say was, "Of course, Rachel. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They leaned against the windows of the most prestigious jewelry store this nation has to offer finishing their breakfasts as the sun rose above them. No words were needed, everything was perfect.

QQQ

Back at their room, a short time later, Rachel had convinced Will to take a nap. She saw how tired he was from waking up so early and insisted they go back to the hotel to catch up on sleep. Will protested, directing the cab driver to the nearest twenty four hour diner but Rachel wasn't going to hear of it. Somehow, unbeknownst to Will, the stealthy Ms. Berry directed the cab driver to back to their hotel. Will paid the driver, wrapped the pastel green scarf around him and got out of the yellow car. It took Rachel's devious laughter to bring him out of his tired daze and look up at the large entrance of the Renaissance hotel and sigh with defeat.

Now, he was currently on his back atop of the well-made bed watching the woman he had yet to tell he loved ruffle through her beloved suitcase. "What are you looking for, honey?"

She paused her motions and smiled warmly at him; she still got butterflies when he called her _honey._ "I'm looking for my crochet hook. I'm going to listen to my iPod and work on something while you sleep...I was sure I packed it in the side compartment." Her neatly folded clothes took hit after hit until a small, thin rod emerged from the mess.

"You don't need to work on anything; you should come lay next to me so I can hold you." Fluffing up the pillow on her side of the bed, he turned his gaze to the window. "I left the curtain open just for you. Come here to me." The crochet hook hit the desk with a clink as Rachel took Will's extended hand. She immediately snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"See, this is so much better than crocheting." Her hair, which she had in a loose ponytail, had begun to fall out of it's holds and onto her face like it had been that morning. Will brushed the mess out of her face and inhaled her scent. He could feel his muscles relax as the vanilla acted like a drug and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Almost twenty minutes had passed and Rachel had worked her way out from Will's embrace and was propped up against the giant sand-colored headboard, working on a slightly complicated pattern she had just learned. The yarn was soft, like the top of a newborn head; and had every shade of green from hunter to emerald. Rachel had been working on this scarf for the past week all the while daydreaming of the way Will's eyes turned beautiful hues of green when he looked at her. She loved him, she just didn't know how to tell him. Their relationship was still so new that saying those three little words would scare any normal person off, if said within the first month of dating. But, Will and Rachel were not _normal_ by anyone's standards but their own and that was going to be enough for them.

Rachel has been crocheting since she was old enough to hold the hook in her hand with the smallest amount of control. Emily had taught her and nurtured her hunger to learn and perfect the art that was crocheting. She could make a hat in half an hour if the pattern were simple enough and can make a sweater in a day or two's time. But what she has had trouble doing making the cables of the scarf line up evenly. She threw out her first attempt after seven rows and started again, and again and again. This was Rachel's fifth and final attempt and by the looks of it, she was finally able to make garment a go.

Her iPod switched to Lady Antebellum's _We Owned the Night_ and the young ingenue began to sing quietly to herself as she weaved in the ends of the scarf.

_Tell me have you ever wanted_  
_ Someone so much it hurts,_  
_ Your lips keep trying to speak_  
_ But you just can't find the words?_  
_ Well, I had this dream once,_  
_ I held it in my hand._

She felt warmth coming from her thigh as one of her earbuds popped out of her ear and was treated to the sounds of Will's voice as he sat up and settled her into his arms as she continued to finish up the scarf.

_She was the purest beauty,_  
_ But not the common kind._  
_ She had a way about her_  
_ That made you feel alive,_  
_ And for a moment,_  
_ You made the world stand still._

Their backs were pressed against the headboard as they melded into one another. Will took both hands in hers as their voices harmonized, _"Yeah we owned the night."_ He kissed her cheek and she whispered her apologies for waking him as he took out the other earbud. He responded with another kiss, this time on her neck where her pulse was located. She smiled and gave a contented sigh.

"I made you something." She said handing him the well-made scarf.

"You made this for me?" He sat there, fingering the small chains as a strong emotion hit him and his eyes started to tear up.

He eyes shone in disbelief that the object he held in his hand was made by someone he cared so much for, "Rach, I don't know what to say."

"I know you already have a green scarf but I saw this yarn at Hobby Lobby and it made me think of you. Do you like it?" A nervous Rachel played with the crochet hook she had grown so used to holding.

"I-I love it. No one's even made me something like this. My grandparents all died before I was born and my mom..." He paused as a pained expression swept his face and left as fast as it came. "My mom never made something like this and Terri. She showed affection by buying expensive things imported from Indonesia." There was a silence as Will tried to avoid Rachel's gaze.

"Will?" Her newly manicured hand went to the side of his face, turning his face toward hers,"What happened to your mom? I saw her and your dad at Sectionals this year and they both looked fine." She squeezed the hand she still held with her own to urge him to talk.

"Martha-she, she's not my real mom." He felt her head rest on his shoulder and her grip tighten on his hand. "My mom died when I was eleven."

"Oh, Will. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She nuzzled herself further into him as he continued.

"She was on a plane on her way to Paris with three of her best friends. On the way back, their plane was shot down by the U.S. Navy. They got their coordinates mixed up and mistook my mother's plane for an enemy fighter jet. The plane went down but nothing was ever found. My dad was furious. He said the system was corrupt because nothing was being done and no one was getting punished. His wife, the love of his life, had died at the hands of our own people and no one lifted a finger to prosecute those who were at fault. After that my dad enrolled in Northwestern and started taking Gen Ed classes to one day get in the Legal program to become a lawyer but he didn't stick with it. I was getting older and so was my brother Warren. We needed our dad so he quit school and went back to being an accountant." His head went to rest atop hers; no matter how much time had passed this memory will never get easier.

"What was she like?" She asked while her delicate fingers stroke the back of Will's hand.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to picture her face. "Her name was Olivia. She was kind, and loved to make homemade cookies. When I was having a bad day, she would make the most amazing sugar cookies." He paused as he remembered an incident from not too long ago. "Your cookies, the "I'm Sorry" sugar cookies were the closest thing I've had to hers since I was a boy."

"I'll make them for you any time you want. Go on."

"My mom was the most generous person I knew. She always put her family first and lived for pic-nics at the old park. It's condemned now, but I hope that maybe one day someone will fix it up and open it again so I can take my kids there and have pic-nics under the same oak tree I spent so many Sundays with my parents and Warren when I was a boy. My mom loved that park." He smiled, remembering a string of Sundays from years ago that would forever be cemented into his heart.

"I'll bet we could figure something out to get your park on it's feet again. I know where you're talking about, it's by that nice neighborhood a little ways out of town. They're building a new subdivision out there, aren't they?" She lifted her head and focused her eyes on Will's softened expression.

"Yeah, they're building some really nice houses out there. I've looked into it, but now's not the time to be thinking about buying a house." He patted her hand and turned his head toward hers.

"I thought your dad went back to school last year. Maybe he could help with getting the park up and running again. Is he still going?"

"Yes, how did you know that. Did I tell you?" His head came up as he looked at her.

An impish smile played at her lips, "Yes. You told me during the meeting we had after you came to Glee Club after you quit the Acafellas. It was in passing and a very brief discussion but I remember."

"And just who's fault was it that I temporarily took a leave from Glee?" He tickled her ribcage as a laugh escaped her.

"I don't know...Quinn's?" She turned quickly, trying to get away from his agile fingers.

"Ha, honey, Quinn doesn't have the right hold on me to shake my confidence the way you did that day when you said the club, that you, needed another man-Montana or something to help choreograph the routines ."

Will continued his assault on her ribcage and rolled over on top of her as she tried but failed to wriggle out from underneath him. "His name was Dakota! Will, stop it! That tickles!" He let up for a moment to raise her hand to his lips before he pinned it above her head. "What do you mean by that? Did I have 'a hold on you?'"

"I suppose you did. You made me rethink a lot of things, you challenged me that day in a way that no one really had before. So if it weren't for you, there never would have been an Acafellas; and if there was never an Acafellas my dad wouldn't have been inspired to go to law school." He took the other hand and nipped at her wrist before joining it with her left. "So, for that Ms. Berry; I will be forever grateful."

"It wasn't Quinn that made you leave Glee that day? She said that thing about you never being on Broadway." Her bottom lip jutted out, pouting, as her hips lifted up into his.

"I don't want to think about Quinn right now. I want to think about you, underneath me, your body pressed against mine and how completely helpless you are right now." He leaned down and kissed her lips, lingering only for a second while lightly biting her bottom lip.

She moaned into his mouth as her pelvis tilted up for more contact. He growled against her neck, "Damnit Rachel, if you keep making those noises we'll never leave this hotel room." His lips and tongue trailed over skin where her lavender perfume was most poignant and bit her again.

Another moan, this one louder. He loved that he could make her sound like that; not even the most impressive note she could sing was music to his ears like the noises she made when she was underneath him so he bit her again. "Will, touch me." He came back to her mouth and kissed her til he was sure she would burst with lack of contact with the rest of his body. Her arms were giving a weak fight to be freed from his grip as he gently held them down. _She likes this, _he thought with a smirk and moved her wrists so they both fit in one of his hands above them.

His right hand caressed the side of her face and felt her warmed skin under his palm. Trailing his hand down her front, he watched her face as he neared where she wanted him. Her eyebrows furrowed as a strangled whimper came from her throat urging him to continue. When he didn't she broke free from his grip on her wrists and flipped them over in one fluid motion. Will was taken aback by this sudden switch in power and his hands immediately went to her hips and began rocking her back and forth. Her hair, completely down, cascaded down around him as she kissed him. Her hands went underneath his fitted shirt and she felt his abs flex below her fingertips.

"Rachel..." She responded with another roll of her hips. "Rach..."

"Yes, Will?" Her voice was raspy, yet controlled. Will liked that, Will liked that very much. Her hands went to his chest, resting her weight there as she ground down onto him.

His fingers dug into her hips just a little harder than necessary as he thrust upward and wished that two pairs of pants weren't separating them.

She stopped her hips from moving and looked at him square in the eye and asked, "We're not going to make it a year, are we?"

He looked up at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had turned black while her hair was in messy ringlets around her face. A devilish smile spread across his face, "It's highly unlikely. Is that okay with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She slowly climbed off of him and fitted herself into his side.

"Tiffany's opens in twenty minutes. How 'bout it?" He asked, playing with a stray strand of hair.

Rachel put on her best Holly Golightly voice and said, " Of course! It sounds _wildly_ romantic, darling!" He kissed the bridge of her nose and got up from the king sized bed. _Rachel was right, this nap was just what I needed._

QQQ

"Just so we're clear, sir, you want to engrave something on this ring?" The jeweler, a small round man, turned the ring in his hand. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, that it correct. I called yesterday morning to confirm you were able to do this." Will was very matter of fact and Rachel looked at him with stars in her eyes and couldn't believe that she was living her favorite movie. Will could see the light bulb go off above jewelers head, seemingly remembering his call and the specific orders Will gave him over the phone.

"This I take it was not purchased at Tiffany's?" The man held up the ring to inspect it further, being very professional and not being condescending in the slightest.

"No, actually it was purchased concurrent with a- well- actually came inside of-well a box of Cracker Jacks." Rachel studied Will's face as he delivered Paul's line from the movie and awaited the clerk's response to see if it were indeed, what she thought it was going to be.

The jeweler did not disappoint. "I see, do they still really have prizes in the Cracker Jack boxes?" His tone was dry and well-rehearsed.

"Oh yes," Will responded.

"That's nice to know." Rachel found Will's hand and intertwined her fingers with his as the jeweler quipped back at Will's response. The jeweler continued, "It gives one a feeling of solidarity, almost of continuity with the past, that sort of thing."

Both men waited for Rachel to say the part that came next and if Will knew Rachel, which he did, he knew that she was ready to say what came next.

"Would Tiffany's really engrave it for us? They wouldn't feel it beneath them or anything?" Will smiled down at her as she listened for the jewelers response.

"Well, it is rather unusual, madame, but I think you'll find that Tiffany's is very understanding. If you would tell me the initials, I think we could have something ready for you in the morning." He broke character for a moment and smiled at the two who looked so happy to be in his store. He rested his forearms on the counter and leaned forward, he knew what came next.

Rachel raised up to her tip-toes as a wide smile that went all the way up to her eyes broke out and kissed the jeweler on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you this was a lovely place?" She looked up at Will, who was also smiling and kissed her hand still joined with his.

"Yes, my love, you did." The jeweler left them to fill out the form that was needed and was back within minutes to explain the pick up time for the next day and how happy he was do this for them. The couple soon began to button up their coats and turned to leave.

As Will was wrapping his new green scarf around him the jeweler called out to Rachel, "Oh and miss?" She turned back to face him as she adjusted the cream twin to Will's scarf. "Yes?"

"Have a happy birthday today, you make a lovely Audry Hepburn." He beamed at her as he filed their form in with the others in his folder.

"Believe me, sir, this is the happiest birthday I've ever had." Will and Rachel exchanged loving glances as he ushered them out the revolving door onto their next task of the day, sight seeing.

QQQ

The Starbucks they had ended up at felt more like an independently owned coffee shop than a franchise. Rachel was tucked away in the corner watching the people around her as she waited for her name to be called so she could collect the black tea she ordered. The temperature was dropping rapidly outside as the sun began it's slow decent into the night sky. She glanced up to find Will watching her.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" Her hands began to pick at the fuzzy material around her neck.

"Nothing, just looking at you." Will knew Rachel's nervous habits, he had even begun to pick a few up; but he couldn't fathom why she was nervous now so he moved her hands to rest on top of the small, circular table.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" She crinkled up her nose at the thought of anyone staring at her the Will had just been.

_"Will and Rachel?" _The barista broke in over the small store as she set two grande sized cups down.

Will stood and leaned in toward the petite brunette sitting primly in her chair and whispered, "Because you're beautiful." He kissed her chastely on the lips and retreated to gather their drinks. He soon returned and handed her the cardboard cup that contained her tea. He tore off his lid and began pouring his usual one cream and two sugars.

"Alright, we've been to The Field Museum, Contemporary Art Museum, the Shedd Aquarium, and the Art Institute of Chicago. Is there any place _you_ would like to go?" Rachel asked as she stared into her warm tea as Will absentmindedly stirred his coffee.

"I'd love to walk along Navy Pier but we can do that tomorrow. It's supposed to be slightly warmer and we don't have a set time we have to be back. How's your tea?" His eyes went to the modern piece of artwork and thought he had seen it somewhere else earlier that day.

"It's still pretty hot, but not as good as Emily's." The cup in her hands was warm and it sent a chill up her spine as her fingers curled around it tightly.

"Of course it isn't. That woman. I've never been more scared of someone who I was also just as fond of. I have my second lunch with her this Monday. Any tips on what to talk about?"

"Let's see...she loves Henrik Ibsen and all his work along with Shakespeare. She loves Dolly Parton and Reba and all they stand for. She sings, mostly older country songs and loves me. The only other person she loves as much as me is Josh."

Will shifted in his seat and took a long drink from his cup. "Right. So, are you ready to get a move on?"

The sudden movement from her counterpart made Rachel's tea slightly dribble from her mouth onto her royal purple cardigan as she quickly set it down. "Where are we going?"

Will was already tugging on his coat, "Uh, anywhere you would like to go. It's your birthday." Rachel stood as Will helped her into her coat.

"Well...I know you're afraid of heights but,"

"But what, Rach? Oh. No. No, no, no, no, no. " He said hurriedly as he shook his head.

"Please, Will? I've always wanted to go and the one time I've been in Chicago I couldn't go. Please, Will? It's my birthday..." Rachel gave her best bedroom eyes as she adjusted the collar on Will's coat.

He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Alright, but I'm not going out in one of those glass boxes. I don't care how you look at me." Will opened the door for them and he hailed a cab for The Skydeck.

QQQ

The doors to the elevator opened and revealed a large room that wrapped around in a full circle. There must have been a hundred people walking around, some with families others on dates and a few loners. The tall windows that filled the walls looking out onto the city seemed to stretch higher than the ceiling itself. There was an open gift shop to their left that seemed to entice Will more than the actual attraction.

"I have told you how scared of heights I am, right?" The other people in the elevator moved around them and exited into the expansive room.

"Yes, you have. Three times before this trip and five times in the cab ride over here." The elevator operator looked at them with quizzical eyes.

He ran a hand through his curly hair, "Rach, I don't know if I can do this. This is the tallest building a person can go in, in the United States. It's the third tallest building in the world and I'm in it. I'm freaking out a bit here." He could feel his heartbeat throughout his whole body and was becoming slightly panicked.

She took his hands in hers and shot an apologetic look to the operator who smiled back in understanding. "Will, it's going to be alright, I promise. I'm here with you. Look at me."

Will had been avoiding her eyes, he didn't want her to see how freaked he was but he complied with her request. "Will, I am going to be by your side the whole time. I will never leave you, unless you tell me to. Please, take this leap with me." She began to slowly back out of the elevator and hoped that he moved with her. When he did, she breathed a sigh of relief. The elevator doors closed behind them as they both stood there, unsure of how to tackle this situation.

"You know I wouldn't be here with anyone else but you, right?" Will stepped in and closed the space between them.

"I do now. Come on, let's walk around. We only have half an hour up here before we have to head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner then Wicked. Oh Will, I'm so excited!" Dropping one of his hands she lead them to the middle of the room, away from the windows.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Rach. I'll be against this wall, you go over there and explore." Rachel knew if she wanted Will out on one of those infamous ledges with her, she'd have to give him time to adjust so she walked toward one of the windows big enough to be a wall.

She looked over at a family with a girl that could be no more than five and small boy toddling around his mother and smiled to herself. She did want a family someday, but not for a long time. She looked over to where Will was standing and saw that he was watching her. She smiled at him and her attention went back to the small boy who had begun to cry and within an instant his father scooped him up and held him to his chest. _Will would make an amazing dad, _she thought as she looked out toward Navy Pier. Then a dull pain cut through her like wounds soaked in vinegar. Once again, her thoughts were running away with her like that day she found the _hers _key in the snow. _What are we doing? Will's ready for a family, I know he is and I'm...I'm so far away from being ready for that. _Tears started to prick at her eyes as she moved away from the window and family with the small boy. Rachel walked to the other side of the circular room and stood feet from one of the all glass boxes jutting out of the building's exterior. As she slowly stepped onto the ledge she looked down at her feet and saw the thousand plus feet underneath her with only a thick piece of glass separating her from the pavement. She could feel the blood rush to her head and she felt dizzy as the reality of her new picturesque relationship came into full view. _How can this work?_

"Rach?" She whirled around and saw Will standing there, inches from the glass box.

"Hey." She swiped at a tear she didn't know had fallen.

"What is it? Are you alright? Did someone do or say something to you?" He started to walk toward her out of instinct but stopped when he looked down and saw how high up they were. He took a step back.

"No, it's-nothing. Well, it is something but I don't want to talk about it right now." Her arms were wrapped around her core and her head, slightly bowed.

Will took a step forward. "I saw them, too." He reached out to touch her but she backed away; away from him. It was so unlike her since they began seeing each other that he could feel his heart breaking. "Rachel, I don't want to hold you back from your dreams. It's no secret that I want a family but I also know that you are no where near ready to even start thinking about that." He inched forward, shuffling his feet.

"God, Will. What are we doing?" The breath she was holding was let out in a gentle sob and tears started streaming down her face.

Will couldn't take it anymore. He went to her and gathered her in his arms and held her as she tried to stop shaking. The fact that they were suspended in the air by glass was forgotten as Will stroked her hair and tried his best to calm her. He gingerly took her by the shoulders, peeled her off of him and found her eyes; swimming with doubt.

"Sweetheart, look at me. Keep looking at me. I don't know what we're doing anymore than you do but I do know one thing. I have fallen so deeply in love with you that I don't care if this glass may give at any second. I have fallen so deeply in love with you, Rachel Berry, that I would give up anything just to see you happy. I have fallen, so deeply in love with you that I am willing to risk everything that I am to be with you. So, I don't know how long we will be together or if we're stupid for even trying but I know that here, now, on this ledge with you is where I belong." He touched their foreheads together as he held her face with both hands and looked steadily into her mocha colored eyes.

Laughter was mixed in with her softened sobs as she smiled up at him. "I love you, too, William Schuester." He kissed her salty lips and let his tongue glide across her bottom one as she leaned into him and kissed him harder than she ever had.

Their lips parted from one anothers as they both smiled. "Alright, Ms. Berry. Now that that's settled do you think we can get off this ledge? We have dinner reservations at Karyn's for six thirty."

He wiped the remaining tears off her face as she said, "Of course, but first; will you kiss me again?" Will chuckled at the woman he loved so much did as he was told.

QQQ

The restaurant was crowded, with dozens of people being ushered to and from tables and waitresses whirling around their co-workers. It reminded Rachel of a choreographed dance and instantly fell in love with the atmosphere. Her fingers grazed the top of the white linen cloth on their table as she looked around in wonder of how lovely Karyn's on Green interior was. The ceilings must have been twenty feet high with small lights strategically placed throughout the quaint space to showcase how rich everything seemed. The walls were a clean white that were softened with the many candles lining the room. From Rachel's chair there was a bar behind her, a window to her right and the man of her dreams in front of her dressed in a very handsome suite.

A young, blond girl with pleasant face walked up and smiled at the two as she handed them their menus. "Welcome to Karyn's on Green; My name is Jilly and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Unsweetened ice tea, light ice with lemon for me, please. Thank you." Rachel said as she caught the waitresses eye.

"No problem and for you, sir?" Her eyes never left Rachel as she jotted down Will's drink order; this did not go unnoticed by either of the two. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy for staring at you, miss. It's just...you're very pretty."

Rachel could feel her cheeks grow warm as she quietly said thank you. "That dress looks amazing on you, it fits you very well." Rachel could feel Jilly's eyes on her as they did a sweep of her figure. The girl wasn't wrong, Rachel did look amazing. She wore a red dress that tastefully came to rest at mid thigh and clung to her every curve; much like the dress she wore for the Glee assignment without the sequins.

Their waitress retreated and left Will and Rachel in a state of amusement as they opened their menus. "I think she likes you, Rach," Will teased as his eyes skimmed the menu.

"She was just being nice. Have you read the mission statement yet?" He shook his head no and Rachel read aloud, "There is no judgement here- no good or bad, yes or no, right or wrong- just a chance for an earth friendly experience for body, mind and spirit, for you and your planet. If you don't take care of your body, the most magnificent machine you'll ever be given where will you live? With love and gratitude, Karyn."

"Sounds like we're in the right place." He continued to look at the sturdy menu, "Any suggestions on what to get here? I've never been to an all vegan restaurant."

"Depends on how hungry you are. They have small and large plates." Her eyes were buried in the menu while Will's were transfixed on her.

"Oh, I'm very hungry; just not for food. Jilly was right, you really do look amazing tonight. Very sexy." Her heart gave a loud _thud thud_ in her chest as she felt herself tingle in all the right places at Will's words.

Her bangs were close to her smokey eyes as she looked at him through thick lashes, "Will Schuester, you're terrible. But if we're playing that game, alls I've wanted to do since you put on that tie was lead you back to the bedroom by that very tie."

He slightly squirmed under her gaze but kept his voice cool, "So, you have a thing for ties?"

"So, you have a thing for short skirts?" Rachel knew she got him with that as she saw a glazed over look in his eyes for a split second that she was certain she had caused Will to picture her on any given school day.

He didn't miss a beat, "I have a thing for _you_." His hand reached across the table and held hers as Jilly came back with their drinks. They managed to get through dinner with only a few heated gazes. Then the dessert, a chocolate terrine, was brought out and Will decided now was the perfect time to give her the small box in his jacket pocket.

"Will, this terrine is exquisite. You have to try it-what's that?" Her fork rested in her right hand as she craned her neck slightly to see the prettily wrapped box in his hand.

"This, is your birthday gift." He slid it across the table as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her linen napkin. "Read the card first."

"Will, you've already done so much for me. I feel like I'm in a fairytale. I couldn't possibly..." She eyed the box in front of her, wanting to touch it.

"We both know you're going to open it so you may as well save the resistance for later. Open it, you deserve this." His elbows rested on the table as his hands went together, watching her give in and reach for the box.

"Rachel," she began to read aloud. "You are everything a woman should be: elegant, timeless, and beautiful among so many other things. Love, Will." She opened the wrapping paper to reveal a small jewelery box. As she lifted the lid a small piece of paper fluttered out onto the table. Rachel picked it up and read the quote, _You could always tell what kind of person a man thinks you are by the earrings he gives you. _Looking down into the tiny box and saw the earrings she had been looking at a week ago at Kay's. They were simple, with one large pearl on each earring slightly dangling from the clasp. The metal was white gold; shiny, cool to the touch and perfect.

"I don't know what to say. You've done so much for me this weekend, how can I ever thank you?" Rachel looked from the box in her hands to Will and felt the bustle around them stop, only seeing Will.

"Love me," was all he said.

She picked up one earring from the box then the other and put them in her ears as she pretended to think about what he said very seriously; as if she wasn't sure if she could do what he asked. Her laughter filled the room, "I think I can do that."

Their meal was lovely, complete with guests in their best dresses and suites. Glasses clinked, silverware was dropped and a few dishes were broken by their accident prone waitress but nothing seemed to ruin their evening. The imperfections of the restaurant seemed to fit them perfectly. Will and Rachel gazed out the frosted window numerous times to watch the people passing by as they started to play a game they would play every time they were out in public; coming up with life stories of complete strangers as they watched them walk by.

It was an easy, light hearted game that resulted in laughter and playful banter. Other couples around them began to stare at the pair by the window and wanted to be angry at the two that were making so much noise but no one could bring themselves to complain to the staff. All they could do was watch in awe at the young couple sipping their teas looking only at each other, in their own little world yet displayed for the world to see. It is exactly everything Rachel could have wanted and Will was over the moon that he was the lucky man able to make her this happy.

QQQ

Wicked had been amazing. The second the electronic dragon has started moving Will and Rachel had been entranced with the magic of the show. As Elphaba and Fiyero began to sing _As Long As You're Mine_, so did the couple holding hands in the fifth row. The song rang to true to them and hit home at certain points of the song. When the song finished, the two kissed while the others around them broke into applause; most for the actors on stage but a select few around them applauded for them.

Once the show was over they headed out into the lobby and Rachel dragged Will, by the tie, over to the apparel stand. She had no trouble in getting Will to buy her a green _Defy Gravity_ v-neck t-shirt; which she first protested in him buying her anything else. But, when it came to her coaxing him to buy himself a shirt she had more of a challenge on her hands. Eventually they settled on a grey, fitted shirt with the word _Wicked _in block letters. It had a relaxed fit and wasn't overly musical with gaudy pictures or designs. Will paid for the two shirts and CD of the soundtrack and was able to get Rachel away from the theater after twenty minutes of her roaming around looking at the building itself.

Will had taken a quick shower and was towel drying his hair when the hotel room phone rang. Rachel peered out of the bathroom and looked at Will then both looked at the phone. Rachel came into the room with her red dress still on, sans heels.

"What do we do? If we answer, what if the wrong one answers? No one even knows we're here." Running a hand through her straightened hair, she sat on the bed next to Will, both still staring at the ringing phone.

"Just let it ring, maybe they'll leave a message." The fear they both felt in that moment was enough to make them both see black as their heads tried to wrap around the idea that someone may know where they are. The red button was blinking, letting them know they had received a message. Will grabbed up the receiver and pressed the number combination to the room's voice mail and put the phone between their ears.

The second they heard the strong southern accent, their hearts returned to a normal pace. "Rachel Barbara Berry an' William Thomas Schuester, ya bes' pick up this here phone iffen ya want me to be on yer side still. Baby doll, call me back when ya git this." They both laughed at the old woman barking orders at them through the voice mail.

"You heard her, _Baby doll, _you best get on that." Rachel took a pillow and tossed it at his head.

"Hush up, _William!_ I'll call her now, try to find something on TV, maybe SNL is new this week."

Will listened to the brief phone conversation between Rachel and Emily and couldn't help but be amused at how many times Rachel had to promise she had been "behaving herself" during the trip. When Rachel handed the phone to Will he got slightly nervous, feeling like he was about to get chided for something when nothing had really been done. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and went to shower.

"Hello, Emily." He said into the receiver.

"_Hello, William." _

"How are you this evening, everything treating you well?"

_"Yes, yes alls well, William. How's my Rachel? Are ya treatin' her with respect?"_

He smiled but knew better than to chuckle into the phone, "Yes, ma'am."

_"Well, good. Iffen I had to come up there an' set ya straight ya better know thet I would be there faster then a jack rabbit chasin' after it's young."_

"I am well aware. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" He leaned back into the pillows and half watched a skit about global warming.

"_We'll talk more when ya git back into town. I expect to see ya fer our Monday lunch. Be on time, William."_

"I wouldn't dream of being a second late, Miss Emily."

_"Good. And William?"_

"Yes?"

"_Behave yerself. Ya know what I be meanin'."_

Flashes of Rachel looking at him with bedroom eyes came to mind as he spoke. "Yes, ma'am. I will behave myself and so will Rachel. We really appreciate what you did for us when you spoke to her dad. "

_"Have a good evenin', William." _She said before she hung up. Will settled into the pillows and watched a re-run episode of SNL, waiting for Rachel to return to their bedroom. He was half asleep when he felt the bed dip next to him.

Rachel crawled on top on him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thanks for leaving the curtains open." Her towel dried hair tickled at his bare chest.

"No problem, I'm beginning to like it. You ready for bed, honey? I'm beat." His eyes were already beginning close as his hands ran up and down her sides.

"Absolutely, my feet ache from my heels. I don't think I could summon the strength to do anything else." Rachel plopped down beside him and twisted a strand of hair.

"Did you have a good birthday, love?" He rolled over to look at her through heavy eyes.

"It was only the best birthday of my life. I love you for it." She smiled against his lips and kissed him once more for good measure before slowly backing away.

"I love you, too. Come here to me." Rachel allowed herself to be gathered in strong arms and felt the heat from his chest against the thin, navy blue gown. Rachel laid there until she felt steady breaths coming from Will and felt herself relax every muscle in her body. She snuggled into him further, fitting perfectly in arms. Yes, this was indeed the best birthday Rachel had ever had.

**A/N 2: There you have it, day two in Chicago. Sorry for the wait, I study constantly along with work and school and now I'm in a play. If you would like to see my pinterest then here is the link. It has loads of pictures that helped me visualize their whole trip.**

http:/ pinterest (dot) com/coconutters/ my-kind-of-town-chapters/

**Also, thank you to my ladies for motivating me to write this! BuffyAnn, Mrs. Schuester (or whoever you are), Wistful Watcher, hopelessandhelpless and thelovelybuttercup-I could not do this without you. Also, if you haven't read their stories...you must either be dead or live under a rock. I would advise you all to read them. They're terrific. **

**Next up, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! We may even get a visit from Bill Schuester, Will's dad. Stay tuned and stay awesome! :)**


	17. Rumour Has It

**This is the song for the end! :) http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=kNXdv23L8h4**

**Monday, December 20th 2010**

"Sup, hot stuff?" Puck slung his arm around Rachel's shoulder as they walked down the hall to their first final exam.

"Hello, Noah!" She smiled happily at him and allowed his arm to rest casually on her shoulder, "How are you?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Someone took a happy pill this morning. I know for some stupid reason you actually enjoy taking finals but what gives? Why no sarcasm?"

Rachel smiled like an idiot and shook her head with no response. "Oh, that's right! How could I forget...," the big hearted teen teased. "I heard from Finn, who heard from Kurt that you were shacking up with someone over the weekend. Some theater dude, right?" She grabbed at his arm and pulled him aside toward a wall of lockers.

"What? No, I mean...yes. Noah, please don't tell anyone about this! Who else knows?" Her eyes had gotten as big as silver dollars as her grip on Puck's arm tightened.

"Nice, Berry! So, how was it?" He bent his head down next to Rachel's.

"What are you talking about? My birthday weekend?" Twisting the engraved ring on her finger, her eyes searched for anyone who might be listening.

"You _know _what I mean, Rachel. Did you do the deed?" Her face flushed bright red at the sudden accusation from her friend.

"No, no of course not. We didn't. Can we please stop talking about this? It's really personal." Her feet started moving toward Brenda Horn's infamous final.

Once Rachel had taken a few steps away from him he called out to her, "Finn was super bent out of shape, ya know." She stopped as he caught up with her. "He got, like, super jealous at the mention that you were sleeping with someone. I guess our work on your _Untouched_ number really paid off."

"I thought that's what he wanted," she said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"Nothing, Noah. It's nothing. Look, please just do some damage control for me and keep this under wraps. I don't know where this is going and it wouldn't do any good if this were to blow up. Will you extinguish this fire for me, please?"

Puck shot out his hand before she went into her English exam, "Whoah, babe. Calm down. Okay, I'll do my best but why you wanting to keep this so quiet?"

"I'm sorry, Noah. I can't say. You _will_ do this for me, won't you?" Her eyes were hopefully as she searched his.

"Yea, whatever, I said I would but on one condition." Rachel clicked her pencil, to get it ready to do some serious writing.

"What's his name?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, momentarily thinking. "And what if I don't tell you his name?"

"Then you're on your own, babe." He was playing hardball, she knew that but Rachel didn't want the school buzzing about a relationship she was in that she couldn't give any details about, it wouldn't look right. She had to tell him something.

"His name is Thomas." She said as she slid out from under his gaze and into her first final. It wasn't a total lie, a part of his name _was_ Thomas but she still felt horrible for lying to one of her oldest friends. She settled into her chair and got out four pieces of paper to write her essay questions on. She looked to her right and two desks away, Finn was staring at her; a heartbreaking stare. _What is going on with him? If he thinks I lost my virginity over the weekend he should be happy. That's what he wanted in the first place to sort of level the playing field. _Rachel wrote her name on top of the prompt that was passed out. _Well, it doesn't matter. I'm with Will now, and Finn couldn't be further from my mind. _She skimmed the first essay question and thought that she could still feel Finn's eyes on her and if she looked his way; she would have been proved right.

QQQ

The sound of the door whooshing open made Will feel almost at ease as he stomped his feet to rid his shoes of snow. "Good afternoon, Miss Emily."

"Hello, William. Come sit an' catch me up on yer trip with my Rachel. I talked to her some last night but she wouldn't tell me much, I reckon you'll have to do." Emily Greene sat down at a table near the back that was already set with soup and sandwiches for two.

"There's not much to tell. We had a wonderful time. We went to see Wicked and had a vegan dinner at Karyn's...Oh! And we saw a concert that had both Jewish and Christian songs being performed; it was perfect." Will smiled remembering how he had felt so close to Rachel being able to share both their faiths and hurriedly continued. "And we saw countless pieces of artwork at various museums then went to the Skydeck which was terrifying... then the next morning we took the a walk down Navy Pier as it began to snow."

Emily placed a napkin in her lap, "Sounds to me like ya two had a right fine time. Is there anythin' else ya be wantin' to tell me...anythin' at all?"

Will could feel her green piercing eyes on him as he took a spoonful of tomato bisque soup. "No ma'am. Nothing else to tell."

The old woman gave a quick nod, "Good." Will thought she was going to drop the subject and relaxed a bit but he was wrong. "'Cause ya know if anythin' were to _happen_ I would expect that ya go about it safely. Mind ya my Rachel has grown prettier than a peacock but I don't want'a see any smaller versions of her jest yet. Clear?"

Will had stopped the spoon mid-air and listened to Emily's words. "Yes, Miss Emily, Things are clear. Rachel and I would be _safe_ if anything were to happen. We've talked about it." As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted it.

"Ya be meanin' to tell me thet you and Rachel have given some real thought to it then?" She paused and waited for a response, when she got nothing she barreled on. "'Cause iffen yuns are close to thet then ya better be thinkin' twice 'bout it. I don't need my Rachel comin' to me cryin' 'cause she's got her heart broke on a count of thet! No, I won't hear of it. I don't be wantin' any chance of my baby doll's life being forever changed 'cause of somethin' she's not ready for. So, you best keep yer parts away from my grand-daughter, William." Will was both perplexed and stunned with this woman. How can someone be so calm, threatening, and passionate yet collected at the same time?

"Mrs. Greene, I assure you that whatever Rachel and I do will be out of love and her life will not be changed forever. When the time comes, if it comes, we will be careful because bringing a baby into this world with her, right now, would be catastrophic and something that would benefit no one. I can't, and won't, endanger Rachel and myself. I can promise you that." The cold that Will had felt from outside was now gone as he spoke, growing slightly agitated that Emily would _think _that he would endanger them like that.

Then, as cool as an ice box Emily replied, "I know thet William." She took a sip of her soup demurely.

"You do?" She nodded, "Well, if you know then why did you say those things?"

"Look, I know thet ya love my Rachel but keep in mind thet I love her, too. Besides, I'm not jest talkin' 'bout a baby. There be other things a person can git from a roll in the hay..." She let her thought drift off, being too much of a lady to finish.

"Ar-are you accusing me of having and sexually transmitted disease?" Will lowered his voice even though no one else was in the coffee shop.

"Well, ya _were_ married then suddenly became a bachelor. I can only assume ya've laid down with other women." Emily dabbed at the corners of her mouth, placed the napkin back in her lap and picked up her turkey club.

"You have assumed wrong." Will finally got a reaction out of the woman for she momentarily choked on her over sized bite of club. "My ex-wife and I got together in high school. She was my first girlfriend and despite what people say in this town I haven't been with anyone since. I don't take that act lightly, Mrs. Greene. I hold it in highest regard and I'm not the type of man to sleep around. I'll wait until Rachel is ready," Will saw Emily start to say something but cut her off. "And if Rachel is never ready then that's okay, we've talked about that, too. If it's not with Rachel then it will be with someone I love at least half as much I have grown to love her."

She shook her head, "Yer hopeless."

"No, ma'am. For the first time in years I'm hopeful." He held steady eye contact with her as a moment passed between them.

"Yer a good man, William." She put down her sandwich and took a gulp of iced tea. "But might I ask, why Rachel? Iffen ya never done this before why her?"

Will leaned back and quirked a half smiled. "I asked myself that question everyday; and still do on occasion but I don't have a concrete answer. I know that when I look at her all my insecurities placed by Terri fade away and she makes me feel...like I'm this amazing person. She smiles her mega-watt smile and knowing that I put that smile there makes me happier than I've been in a long time. But why Rachel? How could it not be Rachel? I know it's wrong and we're risking so much to be together but there's always been something about her; something pulling me toward her even before I knew she was my student. Then, I took over Glee, she joined and I see now that we built that club together." Will looked out the window of the small shop and continued not really talking to Emily as he pictured the beginning.

"We understood what the club needed and worked together so much. She was just as determined as I was to make something of it. I knew she was special and hell, maybe I loved her then but I could never-I couldn't think about her like that so I didn't. But the pull was still there and I pushed her away and I saw it hurting her...I knew I had to keep her at arms length but I didn't know why then, and now I know." Will watched the snow fall as he came to this realization. He had never thought about it like this before and it unnerved him that he may have loved Rachel from the beginning; but it also gave him peace, a justification that what they were doing was okay. It wasn't sudden, or too fast; it had been there all along.

"Ya said sumthin' was pullin' ya to her _before_ ya knew she was yer student? When did ya know her before?" Emily was intrigued, Rachel had never told her this.

"I had a free weekend while Terri was staying with her sick mother so I decided to see the community theatre's musical _Hello, Dolly!_ I watched Rachel walk on stage and I couldn't stop staring at her. She captivated me from the second she said her first line and when she _sang. _It was...I had never seen someone perform like that in Lima. She actually inspired me to write a song but I didn't finish it until last night." Will stacked the empty bowls and plates and put them at the end of the table.

"Ya wrote a song? Well, let's hear it!" Emily got up and went down a small hallway into the back room and emerged with a guitar.

"I don't think so. It's silly, I don't even know if I'm going to perform it for Rachel yet." He hesitantly took the guitar from Emily.

"William Thomas Schuester when a lady asks ya to sing, ya sing. From the top!" Will knew better than to deny Emily of her request so he sang.

QQQ

"Alright guys, settle down. We've got some serious work to do before Regionals" Will walked in front of the rows of chairs and planted himself on the off white tile. " And since this will be our last practice until January we've got some serious work to do."

"Mr. Schue, who's that old guy looking at us from the window?" Puck said from his seat next to Rachel.

Will turned toward the agape doorway and saw his father leaning against the door frame eyeing him and his students. "Dad!" The older gentleman smiled and sauntered over to where his son stood, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello son, kids." Bill Schuester nodded toward the dozen teens in their chairs, eyes transfixed on the newcomer. "I just stopped by to remind you of the dinner we'll be having Christmas Eve and the party Christmas day. It's your turn to bring red velvet cake; and son...please don't buy it from the store again. It's always so dry. Which also reminds me...my wife would like to know if there will be a plus one for the holidays. You know, for place settings and all."

Will hadn't even thought about the holidays with his family the past few weeks. In fact, it was safe to say he had all but forgotten about Christmas. He couldn't keep his eyes from briefly darting in Rachel's direction and when he made eye contact with her, he felt himself smile. The whole class, sans Rachel, began to whisper with curiosity.

"Dad, I don't think this is appropriate to be discussing in front of my students." He could feel himself growing anxious by the second as multiple pairs of eyes had put him under a magnifying glass.

"So there _is _someone! Well, I hope you bring her over for Christmas so we can meet the woman who has captured my son's attention. What's her name?" The happiness his dad felt was evident; his smile went all the way up to his eyes and made his voice light.

"I...can we talk about this later?" Will's voice dropped and he could feel his face growing warm and hands growing cold.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue?" Shouted Artie.

"Yeah, it's not like you don't share stuff like this with us," concurred Santana as she leaned in.

Finn broke in, "You told us all that stuff when you were dating Mrs. H, what's so different?"

Rachel was fidgeting with the hem of her sweater and refused to look anywhere near Will; she had no idea what to do. They never talked about this situation because they never thought anyone cared enough to ask questions about their love lives.

"Guys that's enough. What I do outside of school is my business. I have a personal life and so do each of you. Just, drop it." There was a moment of complete silence until Will's dad ended it.

"I just don't understand, son. These kids clearly care about you and so do I. It was a simple question that requires a one word response. If I didn't know any better I'd think that you didn't want me, or anyone for that matter, know who she is. Is she in the Witness Protection Program or behind bars?" Will knew he was teasing him by the hearty chuckle he gave but it still got to Will. Rachel was no criminal.

He gave in, just enough to get this strange tension that had filled the room out. "No, Dad. She's not a criminal, she's-she's everything I could want in a woman. She's perfect." Will heard a round of _awwws_ from the girls in the room and hoped that satisfied everyone.

"Alright, Will. But you know I can't go back home without this girl's name..." Will knew his dad wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted so he sighed and came up with the best answer he could.

"Fine. You win, her name is Barb."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it, Junior?" The older man clapped Will on the back and fixed his scarf around his neck.

The Glee Clubbers snickered at the name their teacher had just been called. "Junior? Why did you call him Junior?" Asked Quinn.

Will's dad replied, "Because that's his name. William Thomas Schuester Jr., I know it bothers him...that's why I call him that. He's a chip off the 'ol block, even writes like his old man. Or should I say compose."

"Alright, Dad, I think it's time you leave-"

"Nonsense, Junior! It's been a long time sense I've heard anything you've written. Why don't you play something for us? I'm sure your students would love to hear some of their teacher's original work." Will's father crossed the floor and took the empty seat next to Rachel. They exchanged small smiles as Rachel had a million thoughts bouncing around in her head. She gave an almost inaudible groan and casually rubbed her right temple with her fingers. The movement caught Puck's eye and thinking she had a headache offered her some pills he had rolling around in his backpack.

Finn spoke in awe, "You write your own original songs Mr. Schue? Cool."

Mike asked, "Yeah! What do you write about Mr. Schue?"

"I'll bet he writes love songs," Tina said while looking into Mike's eyes.

"I write songs about a lot of things. I just finished one actually." Will leaned on the piano, trying to figure out how to distract everyone; including his father. "But right now we should be practicing for Regionals so Dad if you don't mind..."

"What's the song about, son? We'd love to hear it." A chorus of yeahs were heard from almost everyone in the room.

"It's personal. Don't you have some last minute shopping to do for Warren, Whitney and Mom?" Will seldom calls Martha his mother, but for the sake of privacy Will chose to call her Mom so he wouldn't get questioned about that, too.

"Yes, I still have some shopping to do for your brother and sister but Martha is taken care of. But, Junior, I'm not leaving here until I hear that song. Think of it as one less gift you have to buy." Shouts of approval echoed Bill Schuester's plea.

"I would _really _rather not right now. We have a lot of work to do and don't you guys want to get out of here so you can start Winter Break?"

Puck glanced over at his Jewish Princess and saw that the end of her sweater was a frizzy mess. His eyes went to her face and saw erratic her eyes darted from one point in the room to the next. As his fellow Glee Clubbers tried to persuade their teacher to perform Rachel remained silent. Then, something clicked in his head and the gears came to a grinding halt. _No...it can't be. _

"I don't know guys," Puck said keeping one eye on Rachel. "If Mr. Schue doesn't wanna sing the song song he doesn't have to. It's probably all mushy and junk about his new girlfriend." Puck new he was wrong to fuel the fire like this. He knew if the song was possibly about their teacher's new love interest the girls wouldn't stop until Will gave in. Sure enough, small burst of love and persuasion came form the girls. All but one.

"Rach, don't you wanna hear Mr. Schue's song about his new girlfriend?" Puck asked loudly.

Rachel wanted to crawl into her backpack and hide. Her heart was fluttering and her palm were clammy. Maybe if she faked a heart attack... "I-Well...If Mr. Schue doesn't feel comfortable singing a love ballad in front of us then we shouldn't push him. Love's a very personal thing especially if it's new. If I were to write a love song about someone I wouldn't want it broadcasted to the world if it isn't ready to be performed. I'm sure Mr. Schue will perform one of his original songs for us someday but we have a competition in a month and we need to be rehearsing. We still have two numbers to learn and the dance moves aren't going to learn themselves!"

"Rachel's right, guys. We have a lot of work to do. I'm sorry, but we don't have time to waste. Now, everybody on their feet. Let's get warmed up!" Various groans and rebuttals sounded but when Will didn't waiver the club did as they were told and rose to their feet to stretch.

Rachel stayed seated, pretending to put a binder and textbook into her backpack so she had a moment to collect herself. Her hands were shaking from the exchange as she picked up a few pencils in the bottom of her bag and upzipped a small compartment to place them in. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she zipped up her backpack.

"Excuse me," Will's father asked. "But are you Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Rachel prayed the circulation had returned to her own.

"Will always talks about his Glee kids but he never fails to mention your name. He says you're extremely talented and the reason why the Club has so many trophies."

She glanced over at Will who was busy instructing the others on simple warm up dance moves. _He talks about me to his dad? _She couldn't help the small smile. "That's very kind of him to say but without his coaching we'd all be lost. He isn't just our teacher, he's our friend. I spend more time with him on the count of me being the Captain, so I feel like I know him better than the others. He's very easy to talk to. You've raised a good person, Mr. Schuester."

"Well, that's very kind of _you_ to say. I've been so worried about him. I'm sure you know about Terri and then Emma. I just want him to find someone that will make him happy, that will make him smile again. I hope this Barb is a good match for him. I don't know if he can handle another failed relationship."

Rachel could feel her cheeks growing warm, "I'm sure she's lovely. Wi-Mr. Schue has seemed happier these past few weeks. Maybe it's her."

The older gentleman patted her knee, "Maybe you're right." He let out a sigh, "Oh, listen to me talk about my son. I apologize young lady, I'm sure you don't want to discuss your teacher's love life with his father. Sometimes I don't think."

"It's alright, Mr. Schuester. Really, it is. It's been a pleasure talking to you." They both unhurriedly rose.

"The pleasure's mine, Ms. Berry. I can only hope this Barb is as delightful as you." Bill Schuester fixed his coat collar and pulled out the gloves from their confines.

"It's hard to say, sir." She smiled politely and gently shook his hand as Will came toward them.

"Hello, Dad. Rachel, you know you're not exempt from the warm up. Will you join the others, please?" He looked between his father and Rachel, wondering what on Earth they were talking about.

Rachel, thankful to get away from the awkward situation, briskly glided toward her peers.

"It wasn't her fault, son. I was talking to the girl. It's nice to put a face to the name." He fit his fingers in the leather gloves and went to give his eldest son a hug. "Don't forget the cake. I'll see you in a few days."

"I won't forget but Dad? Next time just call." He led his father to the door and noticed the confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"I did call you. Several times but you never answered. It went straight to voicemail all weekend. I can see now that everything is alright but a simple text would be nice."

"Sorry, Dad, won't happen again. Give Whitney a hug for me and tell her I'll see her soon. Heard anything from Warren? Isn't his Student Teaching almost over?" They paused at the door.

"I will, and not since last week. You also need to bring the candle Christmas Eve." Bill was referring to the candle he and his two boys lit every year for Olivia, Bill's first wife and love of his life.

"Of course I'll remember the candle but I thought it was Warren's turn to light it this year. Shouldn't he bring it?"

"I think you're right. Warren will bring the candle this year." Bill checked his watch quickly, out of habit. A small moment of silence passed between the two men.

"Do you still think of her?" Will asked.

"Everyday, son. Everyday." He fidgeted with the coat buttons then looked at his son.

"I miss her."

"I know, Will. I miss her, too...Well, I should get going. You have a class to teach and I have to get home before Martha gets starts dinner. See you in a few days." They hugged again and Will watched his father walk down the deserted hall.

He turned his attention to his class. They all looked like they were having fun as they practiced simple steps and spins. Rachel was being twirled by Puck and she looked over at him just as she began to laugh. Four days and he and Rachel will be in his apartment snuggling under the brown fuzzy blanket she loved so much and watching old movies. He had a gift to give her even though she does't celebrate Christmas and Will couldn't wait to see her reaction when she opened it.

The rest of rehearsal went well. They had memorized over half the choreography to the second number and ran through the first number flawlessly. It was going on five thirty when Will finally dismissed them. He was gathering papers toward the back of the room when Finn approached Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel?" Finn gently called out to his ex-girlfriend as he slung his lightweight book bag onto his shoulder.

Rachel's eyes swept the room and saw that Will was still in the room and instantly felt more at ease. "Yes, Finn?"

His hand slightly swayed back and forth as it does when he's nervous. "I just-uh-how were finals today?"

"They went well, thank you. How were yours?" She looped her small purse across her chest.

"Fine, look. That-that's not why I want to talk to you. I want-I don't know how to..."

She looked at him then and saw the pain in his eyes and she wondered why he was looking at her that way. "Is there something you want to ask me? Like, maybe if it's true that I was away this weekend?"

"Yeah," he took a small step toward her. "Were you?"

"Yes. Yes, I was out of town this weekend. But Finn, that's all-"

"So it's true then. And you were with-with a guy?"

Rachel wasn't sure why she felt the slightest bit sad seeing Finn like this. She didn't love him, not anymore. "Finn, please. I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this." Finn went to speak but Rachel cut him off growing annoyed. "Quite frankly, it's _none _of your business and I thought you would be happy about it. I thought it was what you wanted!"

"What I _wanted? _What I wanted was _you._ I was waiting for you because I still love you. I just needed some time but I've had time and now-now you've slept with someone? What the _hell, _Rachel? I thought I was the one you were gunna- you know- for the first time. You told me it was going to be me and you gave it up to someone else?"

Rachel looked over to where Will had been and saw that he had retreated to his office, giving them some privacy. She was going to tell Finn that nothing had happened but he kept going, suddenly angry.

"So what? You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs now you've slept with someone you've spent one weekend with? Who is this guy, huh? Do I know him? How long have you seeing him? Did he-Oh my God, Rachel did he take advantage of you? Because if he did I'll kick his ass." Finn was now pacing in front of Rachel and she wished that she wasn't having this conversation with Finn right now.

"Finn, stop it! Okay? Just stop it. No, he didn't take advantage of me and the thought that someone would think he could do that infuriates me. You don't know him, not like I do at least and for the record- I love him. And he loves me more than you ever did. And one more thing, what he and I do is, again, absolutely _none _of your business. I thought you'd be happy if I lost my...you know. It's what you wanted."

"Why do you keep saying that? Of course it's not what I wanted, Rachel! How could you think that?" The room had gone silent as Rachel tried to process what she just heard.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"How could you think that I wanted you to sleep with someone else?" He came closer to her and took her hands in his between them. "I love you, Rachel. I wouldn't want you to do something like that unless you were ready. Where did you get that idea?"

She looked down at their hands and felt a dull pain in her heart as she pulled away and stepped back. "I don't understand...James. He said that-"

She couldn't finish, she felt hot tears begin to flood her vision and she couldn't understand why. She felt nothing for Finn, didn't she?

"Rachel, what did he say?"

"He said...that in order for us to get back together I'd have to lose my virginity so you wouldn't feel as bad about Santana. He said it was the only way you'd be with me." She swiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I'm gunna kill him," Finn sat down in one of the chairs. "Is that why you..."

"No. At first I thought about going through with it if it meant I could be with you but then the more I thought about it the more angry I became. I'm so confused. How could that not be it? I came up to you and asked you..." She sat down next to him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I thought you were talking about the therapy."

"Therapy? I-what therapy?"

"I told James that you should go to therapy for some of your issues. You know, you and me and your mom and stuff. I thought if you went and it helped then we could go to Mrs. H for couples counseling and work through our stuff." Finn was looking at her, she could feel him looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to look back at him so she stood and leaned against the piano.

"Rachel? Say something. Tell me you love me, too." He went to her. "We can start over, we can-"

"No." She held up her hands and could feel the heat radiating off his chest. She knew now why she felt sad. "I can't. We can't. Finn, I don't love you anymore. It makes me sad because you were the first real boyfriend I've had and it's over. I never thought I could not love you, but here I am. There's no going back to the way we were. I love someone else." Rachel finally looked up at him and saw his heart breaking.

"What are you talking about? It can't be _over. _It's you and me." Finn reached out to hold her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, Finn. It's not you and me anymore. And besides, I thought you and Quinn were back together." Rachel looked over at Will's office and saw the door inches apart. She smiled to herself knowing he was listening in case she needed him.

"Quinn and I are just friends. I don't think we'd ever work. You're sure about this?"

She nodded, "I'm sure."

He bent down to grab his backpack that had fallen onto the floor and headed toward the door. "He makes you happy?"

She touched the engraved ring on her finger, "Very much so." Finn gave a heartbreaking half smile and walked out of the choir room. As the door shut she let out a long sigh.

"Hey," said a voice behind her. "You alright?"

Rachel touched up her eyes, breathed in and turned to Will. "I am now that you're here."

Being sure that no one was in the building Will gathered Rachel into his arms and held her. "I like that response. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel's enjoyed the feeling of the soft, navy blue sweater against her cheek and closed her eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. There was a huge misunderstanding. It does change things but it doesn't change the fact that I love you, not Finn. Yes, it was a difficult conversation but I know I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Will kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly from side to side, "Glad to hear it. I love you, too." He squeezed her before he let her go.

"So, what's this I keep hearing about a song? I got a text from Emily earlier saying that you serenaded her with a song you wrote for me." She followed him into his office.

"Oh she said that, did she?" He reached down for his bag.

"Yes...please, Will?"

He sighed, "Alright, I'll sing it to you. But I'm warning you, it's kinda silly. Stay here." Will went out into the choir room to get his ukulele and check the hallways then shortly returned to find Rachel perched on his desk. "So, I started writing this song the first time I saw you then picked it up again when you made me help you with Spanish..."

Rachel playfully put her hands on her hips, "I did not make you! You wanted to."

"Okay, so I wanted to. I finished it last night. It's still pretty rough, don't laugh." He came to sit beside her on his desk and had to move some papers around.

"I won't laugh. I'll love it." He kissed her cheek and began strumming.

As he sang, Will remembered the first time he saw Rachel on stage, then after the show when she was in the lobby. He wondered if she was from Lima, if he had seen her before but mostly- if she had a boyfriend.

_I wonder if she's here with someone_  
_A girl like that can get attention I could just go walking her way_  
_All I've got to do is figure out the words I need to say_

He was so taken with her. The way she talked to people who were telling her what a great performance it was. He was going to go over and tell her the same but he had no idea how to speak to someone like her. He had never seen anyone handle themselves so well in a crowd and for someone, he thought at the time, to be in college.

_(Chorus)_

_Woo ooh, woo ooh I just need an introduction_

_Woo ooh, woo ooh I keep coming up with nothing_  
_Woo ooh, woo ooh_  
_Why do I lose my voice and choke_  
_When all I wanna say is_

_Hey hey I gotta be with you,_  
_Hey hey_  
_You're beautiful in every_  
_Way way_  
_So what I need to say is_  
_Hey hey_  
_And change the world in a day_

Will thought about how no other girl was as beautiful as Rachel. She was a knock out on the outside but the inside is what Will loved the most. She was kind, compassionate, selfless, and very loving. She was beautiful in every way a person could be beautiful. He had noticed all these things in the past two year he had gotten to know her and when they began to see each other Will saw that she was all of these things and so much more. He just didn't know how to tell her, or tell himself.

_In your eyes I see you're lonely. Look at me,_  
_I want you only_  
_We belong together, this I know_  
_Just gotta find the words to tell you so_

That first night they spent together Will saw how truly lonely Rachel was and how lost they both were. He hated to admit it, but when she fell asleep on his chest that night he knew deep in his subconscious that he wanted her in the worst way a teacher could want a student.

_(Chorus)_

_I have my lines and story set  
You look at me and I forget  
Thoughts are running through my head  
Jumbled up and left unsaid_

Will had never had a problem keeping the proper distance between himself and his students. Not once has he ever had an inappropriate thought about a student. But, Rachel was special. He has said that time and time again but he didn't realize just how special until he felt her lips against his for the first time that day in this very office. He had crossed a line that day, a line that he would cross again and again if it meant that he had her love. There were so many things he wanted to say to Rachel like how much he truly loved her. Or that he would wait for a lifetime if it meant she would be his for one more day. All these thoughts inside his head were constantly buzzing around but he could never quite get them out the way he wanted to when he was with her. She'd look up at him and all he could see was love. All he could feel was love.

_Hey hey  
So what I need to say is  
Hey hey  
And change the world in a day_

He finished the song and looked over at Rachel who was beaming up at him. "I told you I'd love it."

"Thank you. It still needs some work but I think it turned out okay." He set down the ukulele and draped an arm around his other half.

"It's more than okay, Will! It's adorable and very catchy. I love it!" She hugged him at an awkward angle and suddenly felt herself being lifted onto Will's lap. "Hey! I didn't say you could move me."

"I just wanted you close to me, is that wrong?" Will knew the answer to that question, it was wrong for so many reasons. One being that they were in his office, on school grounds.

"Of course not. I want to be close to you, too." She adjusted herself to where she was straddling him and locked her hands behind his neck.

"Rach, I don't know if this is a good idea..." Will looked down and saw the short skirt ride up and felt the slightest pressure in his pants.

"I know, but I want to." She leaned down to kissed him lightly on the lips as her hips slowly rolled on top of him. It felt like a lightning bolt had shot straight through Will as she continued to kiss him and create friction between their bodies. Red flags were everywhere and if he didn't get Rachel off of him soon he was going to lose control. His hands flew to her hips but instead of stopping her, she pushed against his jeans harder making him moan.

"Dammit, Rachel. We have to stop...we're at school, on my desk." He said as his hand tangled in her hair and nipped at her bottom lip.

"We can stop. If you can tell me you've never thought about this...touching me in your office. Taking me on your desk. If you can tell me that then we can stop." She began to tug at his button up shirt underneath his sweater, trying to get it loose.

"I-I...fuck. I can't." He flipped them over to where he was on top. A stapler, two picture frames and a paper weight came crashing to the floor. "Why are you doing this?" His right hand went to the hem of her skirt and he was thankful she only wore knee high socks and not tights. He wasted no time and shoved her panties over to the side and easily slid two fingers into her. No matter how many times he touched her like this he was always in awe of how wet she was. He had never been with anyone who got this wet this fast.

"Will, I can't wait any longer. Please make love to me. I need you. I-oh! Mmm, there. Oh, Will...like that. Please, don't stop." Will, while still working Rachel with his fingers, slid off of her and scooted her down with his other hand. It was easy because there were so many papers underneath her then they fluttered to the floor. He sat down in his chair and watched as his fingers disappeared into hot, pink flesh.

"Rachel, I won't make love to you here." He kissed her inner thighs. "You deserve better than here. You deserve everything." Will breathed in her scent and kissed her folds. "But there _is _something I've been wanting to do for long time." She began making those noises again that he loved so much. It was a cross between a hum and moan and it was beautiful. He extracted his fingers and spread her open. Will could see that she was, in fact, a virgin. The fact that no one else had ever touched her here, had never been this close to her made Will crazy. He wanted to make love to her so badly but now isn't how he wanted it to happen. Will slowly licked around her clit and brushed it slightly with his finger.

He felt Rachel squirming underneath and more moans and panting came from her lips. Will slipped his fingers inside her again and with the other hand kept her open for him. He flicked her clit with his tongue and her hips pushed up. He repeated the action again and again until he felt Rachel being to quiver. Will fastened his lips around her small bundle of nerves and lightly sucked and flicked with the tip of his tongue. It took seconds for Rachel to being to feel the addicting build. She clutched the ends of the desk and called out his name one last time before he felt her come around his fingers.

He got up and looked down at Rachel laying on his desk post-orgasm, compliments of him. It was an image that was going to be burned into his memory. He helped Rachel up, off his desk and helped her fix her clothes as he tucked his shirt back in his pants. They paused and shot each other a look of _I can't believe we just did that. _Once they were ready for the public eye Will began gathering their things to leave. He hit the lights and took one last look at the desk he has sat behind as Glee Club Adviser for two years. He would never be able to look at it the same. Will grabbed Rachel's hand and walked toward the hallway. Christmas Eve was in four days. Will could hardly wait, and he knew Rachel felt the same way, too.


	18. All is Calm, All is Bright

**A/N Okay, so I am alive and I'm sorry I haven't been writing. My muse had left me for the longest time but I think it's back and I hope it's here to stay for a loooong time! Follow my pins on Pinterest if you wanna know what's going through my head as I write! (back slash) coconutters/**

**A/N 2 On a side note, if you're on west coast time (AKA Lea time) it's going on 11 there so it's still the 29th. So I would like to say Happy Birthday Lea! This is your gift, and it's extremely ironic. Just read it and you'll see why it makes me giggle that this chapter came out on her B-Day. ;)**

**Friday, December 24th 2010**

"Thank you again so much for stopping in on such late notice, Rachel. I really appreciate it." Rhonda Shelton began shutting off the lights in the kennels of Little Angels as the sun began to go down on the town of Lima.

"It's no trouble, Rhonda. I'm happy to come in for you, it's just another night for me, remember?" Rachel piled the many files in the "adopted" tray and smiled as she saw each paper with a dog or cat picture in the corner and recalled each adoption that occurred that day. She had seen many animals come in and many leave in a way Rachel did not agree with. The young vegan couldn't bring herself to ever be in the room when it happened and it has become her personal mission to make Little Angels a No-Kill animal shelter. Since it's a long way from being just that Rachel worked twice as hard to see to it that every animal she saw enter the door found a "forever home."

"Oh that's right, sometimes I forget you're Jewish. It was still nice of you to bring yourself over. Even if your faith doesn't celebrate Christmas you can't deny the magic of Christmas Eve. It's so calm and full of promises; a time to be with loved ones. I just wish all these little guys found a home for the holidays." The thirty something woman clicked off the lights in the cat room and locked the door.

"I suppose tonight does have a magical feel. I can't believe _she _called in for today. Why does she volunteer if she doesn't have the time?" The coat Rachel was attempting to put on was not cooperating so she opted to leave the over-sized buttons undone. As she wrapped the cream twin to Will's green scarf around her neck the image of Will's eyes full of love flickered across her mind when she gave him the handmade scarf in Chicago.

"She means well, Rachel. You know she drew up a petition to make this place No-Kill?" The two women paused at the counter as each put on gloves.

"I could have done that, getting people to sign a piece of paper is easy. We just need the money to make it happen," said Rachel with contempt lacing her voice.

"Look, I know there's something between you two which is why I don't schedule you both together but can you at least give her some credit? She's never done something like this." Rhonda raised an eyebrow, awaiting Rachel's response.

"I know, I'm sorry. We need all the help we can get but why does she have to volunteer _here?_ I feel like she's always watching me whether I'm feeding the dogs or playing with the cats. It's unsettling."

"Terri does have some faults and even I'll admit I've seen her watch you but honey, we _need_ her. She's a very persuasive woman and having her on our side can only be beneficial." Rachel's boss shut down the computer and walked toward the door with Rachel not far behind.

"I know, and I'll be play nice as long as she doesn't overstep or go crazy." Rachel's gloved hand went to touch the side of her face where Terri had hit her a few weeks ago.

"Rhonda, I think she's mentally unstable and for some reason she doesn't seem to like me. You can see why I'm not the happiest person to welcome her into the Little Angels family." Rachel held the door open for her boss and both stopped to look down at the tiny basket in front of them.

"Well, will you look at that," said an awestruck Rhonda. There, before the two women lay a brown wicker basket with a small beagle no bigger than one of Rachel's size seven shoes.

Rachel bent down to touch the puppy and felt that he was warm underneath the blanket he had burrowed inside of but was still shivering from the onset of snow that was building up in the tiny basket. "Who would leave this poor, defenseless puppy in the freezing cold?"

Rhonda shook her head and mumbled a response as Rachel wrapped the small blanket, which may as well be called a rag, tighter around the pup. She heard the tiny thing whimper as he was being lifted into the air and Rachel's heart instantly melted. She placed the beagle under her coat to shield him from the wind.

"What are we going to do, Rhon? We shut down the computer, it'll take at least half an hour to pull up the program needed to register him and another half hour to do the registering." Rachel felt the puppy slowly stop shivering in the safety of her coat.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new friend, at least until Sunday. Let's go back in and get some puppy food. Hope your dads are alright with a little visitor." Rhonda opened up the door and headed for the supply room.

"They're already out of town. They can't have any objections if they don't know about this little guy, and who knows, maybe I'll find him a home. I'd hate to see him go into the back room. His life's just begun, he doesn't even have a name yet." The door was shut with Rachel's free hand and the realization that she wasn't going home but to Will's for the weekend dawned on her. What was she going to do with the puppy? She couldn't leave him at her house all alone and she definitely didn't want to be away from Will. It had been days since they saw each other and all the small framed brunette could think about was how much she missed just being near her counterpart.

"Hey, Rhonda?" Called a quick thinking Rachel, "Do we have any of those big red bows left?"

QQQ

Will studied the box of red velvet cake mix in his hand as he crossed his kitchen floor to the oven. "Okay...preheat oven to 350 degrees...done. Alright. This isn't so bad, what's next?" His father's voice telling him not to bring a store bought cake _again _rang in his ears.

He braced his hands on the white metal and read on, "Lightly oil and flour three nine inch round pans...Sounds easy." He shrugs and goes to the Lazy Susan to the right of the oven and maneuvers out a bottle of Vegetable Oil and a bag of flour. He hums a nameless tune as he rinses out the circular pans with warm water. Once they are thoroughly dry Will twists the top off the oil. The person who last used it must have had some spill over the side because next thing Will knew he was staring at a rapidly emptying bottle of oil on the floor.

He snatched the bottle up and set it on the counter and grumbled a string of curse words as he heard the door open. Knowing it must be Rachel back from Little Angels he called out to her, "In here, babe!" He half expected to hear her melodic voice tell him she's not a baby pig but when he looked up from an oil spill that made BP look good Will had to blink twice for what he saw was a pair of rust-red Mary Jane's.

Will could feel his upper body immediately tense as he slowly rose to face her, eyes flickering to the clock on the wall and saw it was nearing five. His brain was trying to process this unexpected visitor in front of him while trying to figure out how the hell to get her out of here before Rachel came back which could easily have been five minutes ago since her shift ended at four thirty.

"Emma. Hi." Will's head quirked to the side as his hand with the towel used to sop up the oil went to rest on the counter top. When his hand slipped and he momentarily lost his balance he let out what he hoped was not nervous laughter. _So much for acting casual. _

"I'm sorry, I'm just-I'm not expecting you-you to be here right now. What brings you to my side of town, Em?" He threw the towel into the sink and began to run hot water over it. Maybe if he stayed busy he wouldn't seem out of sorts.

"Sorry, I didn't know I would-um-I would be intruding. I knocked but when you didn't answer and I saw your car in the garage I got worried so I let myself in with the spare key. _Clearly _you weren't expecting me. Is Barb coming over tonight?" Emma fidgeted with festive red and green brooch on her coat as she tried to keep herself from cleaning the mess on the floor.

"I-wait. How do you know about her?" Will walked toward the trash can, faking throwing something small away so he could keep an eye on the door. _I have **got** to change my locks..._

"Santana. She's been coming to my office once a week ever sense she found out about the um-the Chlamydia. I asked how you were doing and she said you met someone named Barb and it seems that you're quite smittened with her." Emma turned on her feet so she was facing Will, and the wall.

"I didn't think it was that big a deal. I wanted to keep things quiet actually," he ran a hand through his hair and immediately regretted it remembering the oil on both his hands. "After everything with Terri then with you I've tried to keep my love life from the students and faculty of McKinley High. But that's not why you're here, is it?" Will thought he knew Emma pretty well but he couldn't think of a reason why she would show up at his apartment.

"No, it's not. I'm not here to discuss your love life." Her hands ran down the front of her cream, fitted coat.

"Well, what is it? I have to bake a cake and get to my Dad and Martha's soon." Having regained himself somewhat, Will put his hands on his hips and assumed his typical I'm-in-charge stance.

"Sorry, I won't keep you. I was actually on my way to my friend Kate's- the one who lives two flights above you when I decided I should be the one to tell you this."

Will had to strain to hear the last part so he took a step forward. "Sure, what is it?"

"Carl and I-we um..." Her doe-eyes flashed up at him then went past him to the clock Rachel had gotten Will at an antique shop in Lima the other day.

"Did you get married again?" Will said folding his arms across his chest trying to make light of the situation.

She shook her head from side to side, "I told him about _that night." _

He breathed in and let the air out in a long huff. "Okay. Is that it? He's gunna hunt me down and kick my ass?" Will kept staring at the doorknob waiting for it to turn, and if it did he had no idea what he was going to do-may it be Carl _or_ Rachel.

"N-no. He was upset but that's not what he wanted."

Emma was being extremely hard to read right now, and Will couldn't understand why. Maybe they had grown apart because he could always tell what she was thinking. "What did he want? "

"Counseling. Again. And therapy for me. It's helped, a lot actually and I think we may be okay."

There was a beat as Will slowly nodded his head and drew in a big breath. "Emma, I don't want to be rude but I have a lot of things I need to do and you _really _need to leave before-"

"I'm pregnant, Will. I was supposed to have my-my visitor Monday and today is Friday so Kate told me to take a test and I did- three of them to be exact-I found out this morning." Will was stunned into silence. He had no idea _that_ was even a possibility.

_"Will! Honey, I'm back and I've got a surprise for you!" _

Everything happened in slow motion, the door opening, Emma's head beginning to turn and the beeping on the oven. Will's brain went from slow churning molasses to quick silver as he embraced Emma in a hug that could hold the Hulk in place, "Emma!" He shouted loudly so Rachel could here him, "That's _wonderful _news! Congratulations!"

He looked up to see a frozen Rachel in his doorway with eyes as wide as the face of the clock on the wall. He watched as she set a brown wicker basket on the floor and ran into the bedroom as he felt Emma frantically wriggle out of his grip.

"Will, let go of me! You have oil on you and parasites- _please!" _

Will heard the bedroom door close and released the wailing woman from his embrace. "Sorry, Emma I'm just so happy for you! Good-good for you, well you should be going, wouldn't want to keep Kate waiting!" He began to usher her toward the door.

"Who was that?" Emma glided across the dining room and into the living room. "She sounded familiar, where have I heard that voice before? Hello? Barb, is that you?"

"Emma, _please. _I really need to bake that cake and if you two meet...uh-if you two meet then you won't stop talking and we'll never leave here on time so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her toward his door.

"Will, you're acting terribly strange. Gosh, if I didn't know any better I'd think you...wouldn't want me to, meet her." Her speech trailed off slowly as she looked down at her feet and looked back up at Will before she began to hyperventilate. Will followed her eyes and took in the image of a little furball with his bottom on Emma's shoe. With further inspection Will saw the small puddle underneath the sole of one heeled Mary Jane.

Emma backed away from the beagle stringing her words together saying something about puppy urine, hospital showers, and diseases. The door stayed open behind her and Will shut and locked the door, this time putting the chain through the hole on the door frame. He exhaled loudly feeling as though he had lost ten years of his life. _Rachel. _He took long strides to the bedroom and picked up the puppy along the way.

"Rach?" He slowly opened the door, eyes sweeping the room. Nothing. "Sweetheart? Where are you? She's gone." There was a slight jiggling from the closet door before it slid open. "There you are! Here, let me help you...how did you get _in _there?"

"It's amazing what adrenaline does to a person." Rachel's arms circled around Will's waist as she felt his lips press into her forehead. "I see you found your surprise." She smiled up at him and gestured to the puppy that had ended up on the king sized bed.

"Believe me, this little guy was a welcome surprise. He peed on Emma's shoe which led her to run out of here. I don't know _what _ would of happened if he hadn't. Judging by the bow on his neck am I right to assume this little guy is for me?" He picked up the beagle and gave him a scratch behind one of his ears.

Rachel beamed up at them both, "Yes. But only if you promise to give him a forever home. Poor little thing was left on the doorstep of Little Angels around closing time. Rhonda and I were trying to think of a kind of person who leaves a perfectly good puppy in a basket on Christmas Eve." She went back to the closet, trying to straighten up the mess she had made in her hurried entrance in the cluttered space.

"Doesn't matter, the important thing is _we_ have him now." Will lifted him above his head and rubbed their noses together as the dog yelped causing his new owners to laugh.

"_We_?" She slid the closet door closed and leaned up against it giving him a hopeful look.

"Yes, 'we.' You think you can bring a puppy into my world and get off Scott-Free? Besides, it'll be fun. What should we call him?" He sat down on the bed with his new friend chewing on his fingers.

"Well...I didn't give it much thought. Maybe something from a musical?" Rachel sat down next to Will, patting the top of puppy's head.

He shook his head in agreement, "Lockwood? Like in _Singing in the Rain?"_

"What would we call him? Woody? Lock?" They both grimaced.

"Let's see...Fiyero?-No, we'd end up calling him Fifi and he's much too handsome to be a Fifi."

"What about Nick?" Rachel mused, "You know, from _Funny Girl? _It can also double as St. Nick seeing as he practically saved our lives tonight. I'd say that's very saintly and this _is _Christmas Eve. It doesn't mean much to me but there is a certain magic about it."

Will looked at the playful beagle, "Nick. I like it. Hey, Nick! Welcome home, buddy!" The pair fell back onto the bed taking turns encouraging Nick to play with their fingers, Rachel's hair and anything else in close proximity.

"So, what was Emma doing here?" Rachel pulled out a plush pillow from under the covers and settled her head against it; her eyes transfixed on Nick who had curled up on Will's chest.

"She dropped by to tell me she's...uh- pregnant," Will said as he played with Nick's ears finally able to let this news sink in.

Rachel's head shot up from the gold patterned sheets on the pillowcase, "Why would she need to do a thing like that?"

At Rachel's sudden movement the puppy jumped and slid off of Will as he chuckled. "You know, you're awfully cute when you're worried. It's not mine if that's what you're thinking. The closest we ever came was _that night _and I told you about it before we were even _us._"

She slowly lowered herself back down onto the pillow, "I suppose I knew that but I'm still reeling from what just happened. Will, I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest when I saw Emma and you were-why were you hugging her?"

Will watched Nick timidly walk to the edge of the bed and once he was by their feet he tugged on Rachel's hips to make her come closer. "Because my love," he positioned her against his side so her head was on his chest. "If I hadn't restrained her somehow she would have seen you. Would you rather me have lassoed her?"

"I'm sorry. I-I know _why _you did it, it's just-"

"It's just what?" Will pulled back to look at the soft features of her face.

She looked up at him through her lashes and breathed heavily out of her nose. "It's just that she's _Emma. _You loved her and I was there after that night. I saw how upset you were. She's always _had _you in a way I will admit now that I envied. Everyone has always been cheering the two of you on and I'm...I'm just me." Her eyes slid down to fixate on Will's left hand and saw the slight tan line that still resided there and squeezed her eyes shut before the hot moisture collecting there trickled out.

She had been so emotional that day, seeing all the animals being adopted to new homes and coming to what she referred to now as home to find Emma standing in the kitchen that she and Will had used to prepare dozens of meals together was too much. All Rachel wanted to do was lie there in Will's arms and sleep but being so close to him on his new comforter and sheets set that she persuaded him to get made her skin tingle.

She had been silent for only seconds when Will lightly gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Rach? Sweetheart open your eyes to look at me." She did and Will brushed the hair away from her eyes, "Emma is a part of my past; but you, you're my present and my future. Rachel I love you so much that when I look at you my heart actually aches when I can't hold you- when I can't tell you how much I love you at that specific moment. I love _you _so much it hurts. I never thought that a love like this could exist." He saw the worry leave her eyes and bent down to kiss her lips softly.

Will brushed his knuckles along the side of her face, "But now that I've found it, I never want to let it go-let you go." The thought of Will having to let Rachel go one day made him hold her tighter, made him kiss her softer but with such love he thought his heart would break.

He rolled them over so he was looking down at her, his hands on either side of her face gently brushing the tears away from her damp cheeks. He touched their foreheads together and breathed her in, "You are my everything. The reason I get up in the morning. The breath I breathe. So my darling Rachel, never forget that, and always know that I'll chose you."

Rachel locked her fingers behind his neck and gazed into his hazel eyes, "I'll always chose you, too."

Will felt his whole world shift as he heard those words coming from Rachel's mouth. He kissed the tip of her nose, her jawline and nuzzled his face into her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he said as his fingertips trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder slowly making their way down her side to rest at her hip.

Rachel kissed the side of his face and her hands broke away from his neck and glided behind his back, gripping the soft fabric there. Will's weight pressed down onto her as Rachel's hands applied pressure on his back. Her long legs cradled his hips between them as her fingers brushed lightly over his back ending at the hem of his v-neck sweater. She tugged upward on the navy blue material, wanting to feel Will's muscular back beneath her palms.

Will broke away from kissing her neck to lift up enough to pull off his sweater. When he returned to her, he bracketed her head between his hands and looked into her mocha eyes as she whispered, "I love you, too." All Will could think about what the fact that he had Rachel, his Rachel, underneath him and she loves him. He felt his heart ache with the love he had for her and no words could do justice to the depth of emotions he was feeling at that moment so he kissed her. Her lips were warm like the sun beating down on him on a gorgeous summer day and as soft as a sunset.

He was conscious of her lips parting in a way that he had grown to know and love, he was conscious of the way her fingernails were beginning to lightly dig into his back and he was conscious of the intoxicating way Rachel's legs were wrapping around him. What he was not conscious of was how his hands had undone the buttons on Rachel's shirt. He ran a hand from her collarbone down to the top of her jeans and flicked the button undone. He heard Rachel's familiar humming sound coming from the back of her throat that made his brain haze over with thoughts of only Rachel._  
_

He gently pushed himself against her and instantly hated that he wasn't feeling her heated skin but instead two layers of clothing. Will looped his index fingers around the belt loops of her jeans and slid them down her legs letting his knuckles graze her newly exposed skin. Once Rachel's jeans were on the floor with their shirts Will felt light tugging at his hips and smiled at the brown eyed beauty trying to coax him back to where was moments ago. Will readily complied and settled himself back between her legs and caught her eye before he spoke.

"I'm so lucky to be here with you," he kissed her forehead as he felt his own jeans being undone.

"I'm the lucky one. I never thought I'd find someone to love me; not like you do. You're every woman's dream and I'm the one that has you. Sometimes I think that this, you and me, is all a dream and I'll wake up one day and you'll be gone."

Will discarded his pants on the floor and lowered himself on top of her again. "Sweetheart, I'm very real. Here," he took her left hand and placed her delicate fingers over his chest. "Do you feel that? That's my heart, and it only beats for you. I'm real, my love, and I'm here with you for as long as you'll have me."

"How about forever?" She said as she felt his lips trail over her shoulder while he lightly lowered her cream bra strap.

Will reached behind her, snapped the hooks free and tossed it to the floor. He kissed her lips and softly looked into her eyes, "Forever won't be long enough. Not near long enough."

The song from _The Swan Princess _ran through Rachel's mind and she felt a sudden warmth surround her despite her only clothing being her matching cream, lace panties. Her hands smoothed over Will's back and she happily sighed as she felt that he was just as warm as she was. She loved how her skin felt against Will's as he slid down her torso and spread kisses over her chest and tummy. It slightly tickled when Will barely brushed his lips over her and she giggled as she watched him. She felt his mouth turn into a smile before he playfully nipped at her flesh above her panties.

Will rose up above her and looked down at her as he slid the cream lace down her legs. He had never seen anyone glow before the way Rachel was now with the moonlight shining in from the large window above the bed. His chest filled with pride that he could make her this happy, so happy that she glowed. He saw something flicker across her eyes but wasn't sure what it was, then as fast as it came it went and was replaced by a Mona Lisa smile.

"Come here to me, Will." She used her legs to nudge him forward and he was back to hovering over her small frame.

He felt his boxers being dragged down his hips and soon he was kicking them off to the side where he heard them land on the floor. Will studied her face and saw nothing but love reflect back at him. "I love you Rachel Berry," he whispered against her ear. Will felt a small hand encircle him and gingerly pull him closer to her. He kissed her neck as he heard Rachel breath her words of love to him and at that moment her knew that this was right. This is where he belonged.

Rachel stoked him a few times experimenting with different angles and the right amount of pressure. She couldn't get her fingertips to touch and became slightly worried that this was going to be more painful than anticipated; but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind because she was here with Will. And she knew he would do everything in his power to make this experience something Rachel would treasure for the rest of her life. She rubbed his cock up and down her tiny slit and felt him tense up above her.

Will pulled back to look into her eyes, "You're sure you want this, sweetheart? We can slow down if you-" At that moment Rachel raised her hips so the tip was now a fraction of the way in. Will lost all train of thought at this new sensation and glanced down and saw himself slowly begin to disappear into her but didn't go any further.

"Will..." His eyes returned to Rachel's face and he got his answer; she wanted this just as badly as he did. He kissed her longingly and bit her bottom lip as his arms slid under her to where he was holding her.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby." He said with such sincerity it made Rachel's heart flutter.

"It's okay, Will. I _want _this. I want _you._ Make love to me, please?" Their eyes locked as Will responded.

"Anything for you, Rach." He paused to kiss her one last time,"I love you." With that he leaned forward and felt himself begin to slowly stretch her apart. He heard a sharp gasp from Rachel and immediately stopped moving. He went to speak but Rachel hushed him with a kiss and he felt her fingertips dig into his hips and himself being pulled forward. He put more weight in his hips and was finally able to slip inside her inch by painstaking inch. He had never been inside someone so damned tight before. He grabbed a fistful of comforter to keep himself from backing out and slamming back in. He wanted more than anything to move, to truly make love to her but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet so he waited.

Rachel had never experienced something so painful in all her life. She was trying to concentrate on keeping steady, slow breaths and not to tense up but it was almost impossible. But then she thought about how this is the closest two people can ever be and the intimacy of it all flooded her mind. Her left hand went to wipe the tears that just spilled onto her face but was stopped by Will who had intercepted her hand with his own and gently wiped them away.

"I'm so, so sorry sweetheart." Rachel's hand covered Will's on the side of her face as she shook her head and smiled.

"No, no Will don't be sorry. I wanted this. I love you so much, baby." She felt the warmth flow through her whole body and like magic she was able to relax.

He kissed her cheek, "I love you, too," and began to move inside of her. He was taking it excruciatingly slow when what he really wanted to do was put both legs on his shoulders and make her call out his name until she came but for now just being inside of Rachel was more than enough for him. It was all he ever wanted and now that it was finally happening he couldn't get enough of her. Her smell, the way she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, how they seemed to fit together like a puzzle. With each stroke he felt her slightly open up more but was careful to not go too fast because even though it was getting easier he knew she was still feeling pain.

Rachel wrapped her tanned legs around his hips which caused him to adjust his angle and much to Rachel's surprise, didn't hurt as much. "Will, faster...please? It's starting to feel-oh!" As Will picked up the pace he was rewarded with the sounds that Rachel makes right before she climaxes. Hearing those noises, combined with being completely buried inside of her was too much for Will and he knew he didn't have long before he found his release. He took his right hand and snaked it between their bodies finding Rachel's clit and making small, tight circles with his thumb.

"Mmmm, Will...don't...stop...so...close." Will continued working her with his right hand as the left tangled itself in her hair. He kissed her passionately as they both breathed heavily then Will felt it. Her walls were beginning to tighten around him and Rachel's whole body became hot under his touch. His name fell from her lips in a plea as he let go inside her, claiming her in the most erotic, intimate way possible. He collapsed on top of her and felt their heartbeats through his chest.

"You're amazing, Rach. You feel so damned good. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you." He said as his pulse started to return to normal.

"I feel the same way. It hurt for a while but now I don't wanna stop." She smiled a big grin and he gave her one to match as he slowly pulled out and kissed her lips. He then began to pull back the covers for them both to crawl in to.

"I assure you, we can do it again. I didn't know it was going to get dark so soon. What time is it?" Will settled against his pillow as Rachel nuzzled into him under the cool sheets.

She looked at his digital clock on the night stand, "It's 7:34pm. I guess it's too early to go to bed. We still have to bake that cake...the cake! Your dad! The-the dinner! Will, did you miss it?"

Will looked at her furrowed brow and thought how adorable she was when she's worried. "It'll be alright. I'll call them in a few minutes and tell them I'm skipping dinner. I'll tell them I'm sick or something, it'll be fine. You don't need to worry yourself so much. The only thing you need to do now is lay here and let me hold you," Will kissed her temple and went to hold the hand that was on his chest and noticed the Cracker Jack ring on her finger that they had engraved at Tiffany's in Chicago.

"You know that will turn your finger green. Maybe I should get you a real one." He touched the warm piece of metal that rested on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Real one? What do you mean _real one?" _As much as Rachel loved Will and even though she could see them getting married eventually it was not any time soon.

It was like Will read her mind and patted her hand, "Not an engagement ring but maybe a promise ring. Would that be alright?"

She propped her head up on his chest and gave him her mega watt smile, "It would be more than alright! My favorite color is pink and I like the marquis cut." She quickly kissed him on the cheek, "but don't buy it anytime soon. You've done so much for me already with the trip and everything. I'd feel bad if you bought me anything else."

He pecked her lips then gently lifted her off of him and rolled away to get something out of his nightstand. When he rolled back to he said playfully, "So I guess you'll want me to return this."

Rachel sat up against the headboard and drew the covers to her chest, "Will Schuester you did _not_ buy me a Chirstmas gift!" By the wrapping on the paper and the grin on his face she knew he had.

"It's not technically a Christmas gift. It has the Star of David on the wrapper, see?" Rachel bumped him with her shoulder. "Just open it, Rach."

He watched as she unwrapped the small, square box and saw her eyes widen when she lifted the lid to reveal a smaller, velvet box.

Will broke into her thoughts, "It's not a ring but I think you'll like it just the same."

Rachel carefully lifted the lid to find a white gold necklace with one word written in beautiful cursive: love. Her fingertips brushed over the letters just as her eyes began to water, "Will it-it's gorgeous! I don't know what to say. Thank you, but why the word _love?__"_

Will took the box from her hand and carefully took the necklace out. "Well, when you were dating Finn I noticed you always wore a necklace with his name on it. Since you can't walk around with a necklace with my name on it I thought this was the next best thing. This way you can always carry my love with you." Rachel had gathered her hair to one side as Will fastened the clasp.

"I love it. It-it's perfect." She kissed him quickly on the lips then he said, "You're perfect." They were about to settle in under the sheets to resume cuddling when a small whining noise came from a dark corner of the room.

"Nick!" They both shouted out of surprise momentarily forgetting the puppy was still in the room. Will left the bed to get him and returned to put him in Rachel's lap. Will watched as Rachel played with their new puppy and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He had so much to be thankful for this Christmas Eve and she had just given him the best gift anyone has ever given him: her love.


	19. Through the Good Times and Bad

**A/N Just a side note, I put the following song on repeat when I wrote the majority of this chapter and imagined it was Lea's voice with Matt's. When I first heard it I actually thought it was her and not Jayma. /watch? v=CLIBdLVgk5c**

**Saturday, December 25th 2010**

Will crossed over to the counter containing the red velvet cake he and Rachel made the night before. They had decided to let it cool overnight since it was so late when they finished. Will couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he had lied to his dad on the phone but he just couldn't bring himself to leave a naked Rachel in his bed. Hell, what man could? He chuckled to himself as he thought of all the distraction they had to overcome to bake the cake he was now icing: Nick peeing on the carpet, Rachel looking extremely sexy in her cream silk robe, Nick chewing on the furniture, the sight of Rachel's thighs exposed from said robe as she sat on the counter...

They had made wonderful memories last night; Will nodded his head in silent confirmation it was worth missing Christmas Eve dinner with his family. He finished his musings as the icing covered the cake completely, licked his fingers and headed for the bedroom. He peered in on a sleeping Rachel and shook his head as he looked at the tangled mass of hair covering her face. He secretly enjoyed that she doesn't always look like an angel when she sleeps. He loved that he knew this about her and withdrew from the sprawled out woman covering the bed.

He decided he should shower before leaving for Christmas with his family. It was almost 9:30am and he had two hours before he had to leave to arrive on time. The shower was hot, just the way Will liked it but he forgot his shampoo from his shower in the master bath when he decided to shower in the guest bathroom as to not wake Rachel. He sighed and used the girlie Aussie he purchased for when his sister Whitney stayed with him.

He heard Rachel's melodic voice in the living room, no doubt on the phone talking with her dads as he jumped into blue pajama bottoms and opened the door. His eyes swept over the room as his heart stopped. _You've got to be fucking kidding me; this has _**_got _**_to stop happening. First with Terri, then Emma...is Sue hiding in a closet somewhere? _"Hello, Dad."

He took in a wide-eyed Rachel clad in her silk robe and an awe struck man standing in his living room. "William Thomas Schuester, you'd better be able to explain this because when I said to this young lady I hope the woman you were seeing is as delightful as she is I _didn't _mean for it to actually be _her!_

Will had become so accustomed to people popping up in his apartment it scared him how calm he was after he composed himself from the initial shock. "Dad, I can explain..."

Bill Schuester placed the plastic container on an end table, "Well I would certainly _hope _you can tell me why your _student _walked out of _your _bedroom dressed like-like _that."_Will's father gestured to a stone-faced Rachel.

"Okay, well...you see -Dad- Rachel needed a place to stay last night after the...uh-Glee party and she-"

Bill cut him off, "and she just so happened to fall asleep in your bed, right?"

Will ran a hand through his hair and lightly massaged the back of his neck, "Okay that's a little harder to explain... What happened was-"

The older man addressed Rachel, "Young lady I think you'd better gather your things and leave. I need to have a talk with my son and I'm so sorry for-"

"She's not going anywhere." Will defiantly placed his hands on his bare hips as he remembered he didn't have a shirt on.

"William, I don't think you'll want her to hear what I have to say to you."

Rachel slowly moved from her place by the bedroom," It's okay, Will. I'll go."

"No. No you're not going anywhere." Will went to her and grasped her hands in his, "Stay. It's going to be alright, just stay." She nodded and went into the bedroom where she could hear Nick whining.

He watched as she shut the door and looked back at his father. "Will, what the hell are you _doing?!"_

"Dad, I love her."

"Son, she's your-"

He came in closer to him, "I know. I know what she is and I know it's supposed to be wrong but it's not wrong because it's-it's like we were drawn to each other like...like magnets. I know what you must be thinking and I'm _am _sorry for the grief this is causing you but I'm not sorry I love her. "

"How long has this been going on?" Bill pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.

"Not long. About a month now. But it feels like-"

"Like what, Junior? That's you've been together forever? That you _belong _together?" Will's father tore off his gloves; it seems they were in for a lengthy discussion.

Will breathed out sigh, "Yes. Dad, the way I feel about her is the way you talk about loving Mom."

The older man yanked his scarf off and carelessly tossed it on the back of an armchair. "Don't you _dare _compare the love your mother and I shared to what you have with this-this girl."

"What were you gunna say, Dad?" For some reason Will could feel his father was biting back words and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have even thought it; this isn't her fault, she's a _child. _She doesn't know what she's gotten herself into!"

"She is _not _a child! Don't say that! She's not! She's more of a woman than Terri ever was!" Will could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stood there in his home defending his relationship to his father.

"Will, she's not even 18! Your career, your good name, your whole life is on the line! How could you not think about all this?"

All of what his father had just said are things Will has accepted and had no trouble arguing back. "Of course I have thought about it. I've thought about it and accepted it. It's _my _life, Dad!"

Will became confused when his father's eyes softened and watched as he came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's your life, son. I know you're ready to deal with what may come if this got out but what about her? It's her life, too."

Will had thought about what could happen to him and they had touched on what could happen to Rachel but he had never sat down and thought about it. Bill continued, "Kids can be cruel." An image of a slushy covered Rachel popped up in his mind as he listened to his father. "They can tear down a person's spirit with words even if it's just a few of them. Imagine Rachel in class with the whole school turned against her. Calling her names much worse than "teacher's pet" and you not able to defend her because you'll be on trial. Is that the life you want for her?"

"Of course it's not but-" his own tone had quieted along with Bill's.

"But what, Will? You won't get caught?" He put his hands deep in his charcoal colored coat and gave Will an all-knowing look.

Silence filled the room like smoke, "I love her, Dad."

"I know you do, son. But that doesn't stop the fact that you being with her could ruin both your lives. I'm almost halfway through law school; I can look into things at a more legal viewpoint but it'll all lead to the fact that this is wro-"

"What if I were to tell you it's because of Rachel you're fulfilling your dream of becoming a lawyer?"

"Then I would ask how."

Will was tired of standing so he motioned for his dad to follow him onto the couch. "You remember when I helped form Acafellas? How I inspired you chase after your dreams because I chased after mine?"

Bill settled into a cushion and stared at this eldest son, "Yes but I don't see how-"

"Dad, it's because of Rachel I did that." He saw the confused look on his father's face, "we weren't seeing each other then by any means but she still, she still had an impact on me. She challenged me, Dad and in turn that challenged you. I know I'm in over my head here but this is the happiest I've been in years. I don't think you'd say anything to anyone but I need you to promise me you'll keep us safe. If not for me then for her."

"William, I don't like this. It's wrong...she's so young. I am worried about you." He looked Will dead in the eye as he shifted to face his son full on.

"I know you are, Dad." Will spotted a t-shirt on the ground by his feet and pulled it on over his head, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to bring you some soup that Whitney made for you, since you're so sick. But I realize now that's not the case. I wouldn't have come but you didn't answer your cell and I kept getting a busy signal when I called the apartment."

"That was nice of you, I'll go put it in the fridge." Will picked up the container full of noodles, carrots and chicken broth and swiftly put it in the kitchen and returned to have a talk with his father. They talked for what seemed like hours. It was a painful discussion with Bill opening up old wounds of Terri, Emma and even Olivia, Will's mother. Bill had been at his son's for a little over an hour now and the shock and anger he felt subsided once Will had told him their whole story.

He told his Dad about seeing her perform for the first time, how they won their first competition and knew it was because of her, of the moment in his office when they finally gave in and of Chicago.

"Dad, I don't know what's happened to me. We're breaking so many laws and it doesn't seem to matter. Is something wrong with me?" Up til now Will had put himself in this perfect little bubble with Rachel but talking to the one man he could trust; the one man he still thought could do no wrong made him see things differently. Made him question himself.

"No, son. Nothing is wrong with you. I think it's time I told you the real story of how your mother and I came to be." The older man's eyes downcast and sighed a sigh of a hundred years.

"What are you talking about? You've told me the story countless times. You and Mom fell in love over tomatoes at a grocery store; it was love at first sight…wasn't it?" Will looked at his father. How could there be a different story?

"Your mother was engaged when I met her, to the mayor's son. She had just finished high school and I, college. I saw her outside a bus station and I…I couldn't stop looking at her. She was the most exquisite woman I'd ever seen. So, I bought a bus ticket in the same direction and followed her. Once we got to our destination I could see she was alone. She was sad, too. I jogged up beside her and we started talking. She said she was getting married in two weeks and needed some space before she walked down the aisle. The vineyard we were staying at was beautiful. I knew it was wrong, chasing after a spoken for woman but I couldn't stop. We fell in love and she left her fiancé at the end of the week. So no son, there is nothing wrong with you. I'll admit it was a shock when I saw her standing there but sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Will?" A soft voice came from the bedroom doorway.

Both men turned to face her, "Honey, what are you doing? Why are you dressed?"

Rachel took a few steps into the room, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It got quiet."

Will strode over to the doe-eyed Rachel. "Yes, I'm okay. We were just talking."

"You can join us if you like, Ms. Berry. I think the shock has somewhat worn off." Rachel looked to Will for answers and when he nodded his head she followed him to the couch as Bill moved to the armchair. "You look nice today, big plans for Christmas?"

Rachel looked down at her outfit. She wore a long, red knit sweater with a black shirt underneath and black tights that were mostly covered by stylish, black boot with faux fur on the top. If anyone were to guess her age they could easily put her at early to mid-twenties. She had tried to keep herself busy while inside the bedroom by showering and fixing her hair and makeup; an art she can do in thirty minutes flat thanks to her theater training in fast wardrobe changes.

"Thank you, sir and no I don't have any plans. I was thinking about doing some shopping ." She felt her fingers being intertwined with Will's as she spoke.

"I see. Where's your family? You don't mean to tell me you're spending Christmas day alone, do you?"

"It's just another day to me, Mr. Schuester. I'm of the Jewish faith. But, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the holidays, there _is _a certain magic about the month of December. So many different people celebrate a holiday during this time, how could anyone not love it?" She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and made a mental note to give them a bit of a curl until she could get a trim.

"I couldn't agree more, young lady. Since you don't have any plans I don't see a reason why you would turn down an invitation to the Schuester family home for a holiday celebration. My son is taken with you and it appears he's as stubborn as his old man so if you wouldn't mind giving up your day of shopping I'd truly like the opportunity to get to know you. That is, if it's alright with you."

Rachel and Will were stunned into silence but Rachel found her voice first, "I see where Will gets his open mind and forgiving heart. I would be honored, sir. But, the more people that see us together the higher risk it is for us."

"Thank you but his good nature comes from his mother, Olivia; and it's just family, Warren, Whitney and my wife Martha. We live a good hour away from here in Bowling Green. It will be at our house as previously stated and I'm sure Martha would love to set an extra place for you. But I must warn you, Whitney is on this new vegan diet...I hope you don't mind but some dishes are prepared so she's able to eat them." Bill gathered his scarf and gloves and began the task of putting them back on.

"That's actually perfect because Rachel's…wait a minute...Whitney's a vegan now? What happened to the red meat with every meal diet? Does that mean there's no turkey or ham?"

His father gave a hearty laugh, "Just because your sister is vegan doesn't mean we all have to be. There's still turkey, stuffing, cream corn, pie and the cake." Bill paused as he snapped his fingers like he forgot something, "The cake. Will are you still-"

"We got it covered, Dad. Rachel made it last night. From scratch. With Mom's recipe." They had gotten up to see Bill to the door and Will's hand snaked around Rachel's waist to rest on her hip.

"It wasn't just me; Will helped a lot," she said as her hand went to hold the door open.

"If by help you mean mix things, get in the way and lick the spoon then yes. I helped. We'll see you in about an hour, Dad. Drive safe." He gave a slight bow and exited down the hallway. Rachel closed the door behind him, locked the deadbolt and a newly installed lock located at the top of the door frame and went to look at Will only he wasn't there.

"Will? Where did you go?" The soft thud her boots made on the carpet came to a stop when she saw him dart from the guest room to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She followed behind him as he opened the door to the pantry.

"I'm checking the closets," he said as he dashed out of the kitchen and made his way into the bedroom.

"I can see that, but why?"

Will saw the concerned look he was receiving and answered half jokingly, "I'm making sure Sue isn't lurking somewhere in this apartment."

"Will, that's ridiculous!" The chestnut haired beauty said from the corner of the bed as she scratched the back of Nick's ears.

"Is it? People keep popping up here! It's like a bad vaudeville movie." His hand went to grab the phone beside the bed, "I don't know about you but I've had enough of it. I think between Terri, Emma and my Dad I've had five years taken off my life. I'm not taking any more chances. I'm calling my super right now to set up a time to change the locks on the door _then _I'm going to call Life Shield or ADT and get an alarm system installed. You are going to be the _only _person who has a key and knows the code except me."

"I want to say this is a little over the top but truthfully...I think it's a great idea. I think we'd both feel better about _us_ if we were the only two people that can get in here." She left him to make the appointments for tomorrow and went to grab the leash she borrowed from Little Angels so she could take Nick outside for a walk. She chose the coat with the hood instead of her usual pea coat, left a note for Will and headed down the hall.

She swept her hood up as she hit the button for Down on the elevator. As she and Nick walked around outside Rachel got lost in the puppy's rompings and her own thoughts. Will's father had made some very good points but it was nothing Rachel hadn't thought of in the past. She knew if things were to be discovered that she would endeavor her regular bullying only ten times worse. She'd more than likely have to change schools and maybe even go by a different name once she started there but to Rachel it didn't matter. What she would have to go through would be minimal compared to what Will would have to face. A reputation can only follow you so far and she doubted it could follow her to New York City; and even if it did she doubted the people would care that much. New Yorkers are a special breed of people, a student-teacher relationship is probably nothing compared to what they see every day. She would be alright; nothing that time can't cure. But Will wouldn't be so lucky. _Is this really okay?_

A light crunching of snow came from somewhere behind her as she heard, "Hey beautiful! I'm gunna run to Wal Mart and get more kibble for Nick. Do you need anything?"

She grinned and jogged over to him with Nick bounding inches behind, "Nope, I think we're good. Are you sure you can't to that later? What if we're late?"

"I guess I could get it later. You go put him in the bathroom and I'll warm up the car. I have the cake and two dozen sugar cookies that some little elf made in the car," he winked at her.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I baked." They began walking back towards the building.

"Are you alright with everything that happened last night? Is that why you couldn't sleep?" He stopped them and turned her with his hands on her forearms.

"I loved everything about last night. That's not why I couldn't sleep." She looked up at him, he was so cute when he worried.

"Then what was it?"

"I was thinking...about Shelby. If she had been around when I was little would I even be Jewish? Would we have traditions about decorating the tree or a special song we would sing together every Christmas? I love my Dads but growing up without knowing your mother it...it changes a person." Rachel had begun walking not able to stand in one place while she talked about her biological mother. The elevator dinged as Will hit the Up button.

"I understand. I think of the same things about my Mom. I remember how she would sing _Silent Night _to Warren and I around Christmas time before we went to sleep. We were all so happy back then; Warren, he doesn't remember much. He was only five when she died. Then Dad married Martha a year later and then came Whitney."

"A year later? That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry." She reached out and grabbed Will's hand.

"It was but Martha isn't so bad. She drinks and doesn't do the typical motherly things but she does love my Dad." The doors opened to the elevator as Will guided her inside, "I'll meet you at the car. I can't believe you're going home with me," he said while leaning up against the wall.

"Life's full of surprises. You should know that by now, Will." The doors glided closed and Will headed toward his car with a knowing smile on his face. _Yes, yes it is._

QQQ

"Will?" Rachel sat on the passenger seat of Will's car as she gazed out the window.

"Hmm?" He was concentrating on the road as he came to a four-way stop.

"In Chicago you told you me your mother, father, Warren and you went to a park called Twin Oak Park, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask, sweetheart?" He pressed lightly on the gas pedal and gave the customary wave to a fellow drive who let Will go before him at the intersection.

"Twin Oak is in Lima and your family lives in Bowling Green. Did you drive there when you were little or did you live in Lima?"

"We moved here right after I graduated high school. I still have a room here, why they didn't make it into a gym or office I don't know. I lived here for about two years while I attended the community college a few miles away. I got two associate degrees, one in secondary education and the other in theater."

"I didn't know you double majored! That's great, Will. Did you continue on with theater when you went to state school?"

"No. Terri was pushing me to get out of school so we could get married. Adding on another degree even if I took summer classes like I had done at community college would have taken at least another year. I had to choose so I went the safe route." His eye narrowed on the road as his grip slightly tightened on the steering wheel.

Rachel's left hand went to his right arm and gently massaged. "But Will, it's still not too la-"

"There it is. That tan house with the brick base. Number 411 Mockingbird Lane. We're a little early so Martha may not be here. She always makes a last minute run to the store to buy extra Chardonnay; it's become a tradition of sorts."

He clicked his seatbelt and made a stay motion to Rachel as he exited his side and jogged to hers. Will held out his hand to her and both stood.

"Will, what did your Dad tell your siblings?" She ducked her head back into the car to carefully get the cake and cookies.

"I have no idea. Honestly…I'm terrified of what questions lie behind that door. I don't want to lie to them but we may have to. There's only so much side stepping we can do to questions. But, I trust my father so we should be just fine. You ready?" He took the plate of cookies she was struggling to balance and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm ready if you are."

"Okay then." He grabbed her free hand as they walked up to the American blue door. Rachel could feel her legs tingle and slight vibration course through her body and reach her teeth. No competition could compare to the butterflies she felt at that moment. She looked at Will and saw he, too was anxious. _At least that makes two of us. _

Will knocked three times before he twisted the knob and ushered Rachel inside with his hand on the small of her back. "Hello!" He called as they stomped their feet and closed the door.

The first person Rachel saw was a young girl no taller than her with bright blue eyes and beach curled black hair. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her oldest brother and she bounded up to them and flung her arms around Will's neck. She had a child-like quality about her but dressed very city-chic with a designer sweater and almost metallic skinny jeans.

"Will! Oh my gosh, I am sooo happy you're here! I missed you so much! I have _so _many things to tell you. Hello! Welcome to our home, it's nice to meet you. I'm Whitney." Her smile reached up to her eyes as she released her brother and gave a warm hug to Rachel.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too." Rachel was relieved Whitney was so welcoming and hoped the rest of Will's family was as receptive.

"Dad just told us Will was bringing a girl home for Christmas when he got back from your place. He also said you made a miraculous recovery…" Whitney said side glancing at her brother.

Will gave a teasing smile and ignored her words, "Whitney this is Rachel. You both have a lot in common. Rachel's also vegan and wants to move to the city sometime in the future; you should tell her about your classes at NYU." He carefully took his and Rachel coat and his to hand in the coat closet.

"You're going to NYU? That's great, the city's wonderful don't you think? What's your major?" The threesome began to walk in the direction of what Rachel assumed to be the kitchen.

"Fashion design with a minor in web design. I love it! I used to hate school because I had to take all these stupid Gen Eds but now that I'm college I get to take all the fun stuff. Here let me get that for you," Whitney took the cake from Rachel and inspected it inside it's glass carrier. "Warren! Warren, get in here! The cake's homemade this year and not from the store!"

A lean, slightly taller look-a-like to Will came jogging into the room and hung onto the door frame like a monkey, "What is it, Whit? I'm busy-hey! You must be Rachel. I'm Warren, the better of the Schuester brothers," he winked at Will and extended his hand to Rachel. "You must be my brother's girlfriend. Nice to meet you. Will, Dad wants you in the back room; he says it's urgent."

"It's lovely to meet you, too. Both of you. You're very welcoming." She could feel her heartbeat begin to slow as she realized how accepting this family was. Will excused himself to find his father as she set her phone to silent. She looked at the two in front of her. Both her obviously related but Whitney had blue eyes that Rachel could assume to be from Martha and black hair whereas her brothers had various shades of brown. With her off-beat sense for fashion it was easy to believe Whitney had dyed her hair black to fit into the edgy fashion world of New York.

Warren was taller than Will and had softer features in his face. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that reminded the brunette of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_'s Puck, a sprite who played tricks on everyone he met.

"So," Whitney started, "Warren and I googled you before you came." The fashionista hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter as Warren came to stand next to her.

"Yep," he said. "We found lots of videos of competitions on Youtube. High school competitions." Warren leaned against the counter and folded his arms.

Whitney added, "from this year."

A silence suspended in the air and the three openly stared at each other. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, their tone wasn't angry but it wasn't a good tone either. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you do to him?" Asked Warren as he glanced in the direction Will disappeared to.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. I didn't do anything to him." Rachel could feel stomach slowly start to form a knot.

"Geeze, Warren. Be nice! _Anyone _is an improvement from Terri. Sorry, what he means to say is…our brother. He-he doesn't do…uh, he doesn't…" She was gesturing with her hands unable to find the right words. "He's always been someone we've looked up to, sort of a moral compass. In Dad's eyes, Will can do no wrong so this is sort of…out of character for him. We were just wondering how he started seeing a-a…seeing you." Whitney fidgeted with her knit hat as is began to slip from the jerky movements she used to talk.

"Oh, well…" Rachel took a timid step toward the pair, "I'm not sure. Will has always been a moral compass for the Glee Club, too so I _do _see where you are coming from but I-I don't think what we're doing is wrong. Okay, I know it's wrong but it's not at the same time. All great romances start out as friendships. Ours stemmed from that and one night things just sort of…shifted. I could see that he was struggling with the-the new shift and we both tried to act normal. We really did-but some things are beautifully complicated and we're one of those things. I do love him." Rachel had given the best answer she could; one that was truthful and came from the heart.

"But, isn't it hard? For him to be your teacher and your boyfriend? Don't you ever get tired of hiding it? It must be exhausting." Rachel let out a sigh as she felt her shoulders relax at the sight of Whitney's concerned sky blue eyes.

"It can be exhausting but it's worth it at the end of the day. Your brother is the most amazing person I've ever met. We just…fit and from what I hear finding someone you fit with is something worth fighting for." She looked to Warren who has remained silent for the duration of this little exchange.

"As long as Will's happy, we're happy. But, that doesn't mean I think this is okay. I just finished my student teaching and it's-I'm a teacher. I'm trained to report these types of things and the fact that it's my own brother this time has me in…in a sort of moral dilemma. I'm sorry. I know you can't choose who you fall in love with but it's…it's my brother. I've looked up to him my whole life and now, now it's difficult to. He broke the holy grail of rules and it's…Dad told me to be nice and I will. I don't hold anything against you because you seem very nice but it'll take some time to get used to."

He seemed to sense the effect he had on Rachel, "but like Whit said; anything is an improvement on Terri." He pushed himself off the counter and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, "Please feel welcome here."

"I'm really sorry about him. He's usually not like that. Please, don't feel bad. He thinks he's a big shot now that he's done with school, took him long enough. If you ask me he's nothing but twenty three years of hot-headedness. I'm just a freshman in college but sometimes I think he acts like the baby of the family. Will said you wanted to move to New York? Are you looking at schools in the area?" Whitney jumped off the counter and snuck a sugar cookie from under the tin-foil and bit into a star shape.

She made a face at the cookie and Rachel quickly told her, "Don't worry. There's no egg or milk. It's soy milk and various other ingredients. I can give you the recipe if you want later."

Whitney's face relaxed as she took another bite, "That would be awesome! Thanks...they're really good. They almost melt in your mouth! Have you been a vegan long?"

"I made the decision when I was pretty young so I have a lot of recipes. It's always hard when you first start; you should stick with it. It's very healthy. I can send you the link to my Pinterest account." Rachel went to stand next to the raven-haired girl and grabbed a cookie for herself.

"That would be epic! Thank you."

"And to answer your question I am looking at colleges; one in particular. I want to go to NYADA."

Finishing her cookie, Whitney reapplied her lipgloss, "I have a friend that went there. There was this dance teacher...Cassandra or something; but my friend Marlise was in her class and twisted her ankle. Cassandra made her dance on it saying if she wanted to be on Broadway she needed to fight through the pain. She refused so she was kicked out. If you get in to that school, which you will, watch out for her."

Rachel knew NYADA was rough school but that was almost too harsh. "Thanks for the warning. What happened to your friend?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't really know. We met on the subway, hung out for the half semester and stopped returning my calls. I guess she went home to Montana."

"Well, I don't give up that easy. May it be a broken heart or a broken bone, the show must go on. At least that's what my grandmother says."

"Rach?" Will walked into the kitchen and spied Rachel eating a cookie, "There you are. Whit, your Mom's back and Dad's starved so we'll be eating soon. You guys ready?"

"Yep! I should go check to make sure everything's on the table, I love Mom but I don't trust her with anything related to food. It was good talking to you, Rachel." She lightly touched her forearm and whisked past the couple making her way into the living room.

"My Dad said he told them. Sorry to leave you alone like that; are you alright?" He took hold of her shoulders and searched her eyes.

"It was…it was fine. More than fine. It must be nice to have siblings that look out for you." She played with the collar of his shirt, making sure it was properly places outside his sweater.

"Yeah, I like them well enough. Although Warren can be…well, Warren. It'll take some time for them to get used to the idea of _us _but the fact that you're here, with me, meeting my family is beyond anything I would have dreamed up for today." Will kissed her forehead and drew her close, "Love you."

She breathed in and was surrounded by his scent and was immediately greeting by the familiar warm hum that emanated throughout her body, "I love you, too."

The moment was broken when a woman in her fifties sauntered into the room, "William?! Ah, William there you are. Come, come! Into the dining room," Martha's hand that didn't hold an almost empty wine glass motioned for the pair to follow her. "Hello, dear," She directed toward Rachel, "My…aren't you a pretty young thing. My son certainly hit the jackpot when he landed a girl like you. Care for a glass of wine, dear?"

Rachel felt Will's arm tense up that was wrapped around her should as the woman called him her son and squeezed the spot on his hip where her hand rested. "No thank you, ma'am. You have a lovely home-"

"Honey, my name is Martha. Bill calls me Doodle, the kids call me Mom. You can call me whatever you want…just not ma'am. I'm much too young to be a ma'am. Cheers!" They had made their way into the dining room as Martha knocked back the last of her wine. She took her seat to the right of Bill who was at the head of the table.

Rachel hadn't been in this room before. When she and Will entered the house they came in to the living room. Off to the left of that room was an archway that she assumed to be the dining room but they had walked past it to the kitchen which was more to the back of the house and also left. There was nothing fancy or extravagant about the house but it felt very homey; like she could plop down on the couch immediately make herself at home.

The table was a beautiful natural wood that had a sort of rustic feel to it, like it would be found in a log cabin somewhere. The décor didn't reflect who she thought Will was or his siblings for that matter; it was all Martha. Rachel looked at the woman in question and saw a very happy, carefree person. Although that may be the Chardonnay.

Will was at the other end of the table across from his father while Warren took his place to the left of Bill. Rachel could either sit by Martha or Warren; Whitney was hanging back seemingly letting Rachel decide where she wanted to sit. She chose to lesser of two evils and sat next to the tipsy round woman rather than Warren, whom she just had that awkward conversation with.

Grace was said and Rachel was thankful that they left baby Jesus out of the prayer and only mentioned God. She wasn't sure if Bill had done it on purpose or if it was a lovely coincidence. There was much happy chatter around the table as mashed potatoes, turkey and broccoli casserole was passed. Rachel learned that Whitney had been seeing a boy named Greg and that she hated living in the dorms because it stifled her creativity. Rachel inwardly smiled at the comment for she would feel the same way.

She also learned that Warren had a job offer at the school he Student Taught at in Seattle and was more than likely going to take it for next year. Bill's schooling was half way through; he was a full-time student and Martha was working at Kirkland's in town until her husband finished school. Rachel smiled over at Will and loved that he was able to share this part of him with her today. He covered her hand with his and gently squeezed before returning to his conversation with Warren about advice for Student-Teacher Conferences. Things were going surprisingly well, it was like she was dreaming. But all it took was one look from Will with eyes that were sea-green to know that even if she pinched herself; she wouldn't wake up.


End file.
